One In A Million
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: This takes place after Sozin’s Comet it is a Zutara story. Zuko must confront his feelings for her for his nation's sake before it is too late as he rebuilds his life and his struggling nation.
1. Chapter 1

Under the cover of moonlight Prince and soon to be Fire Lord Zuko paced his bed chambers his mind cloudy with the day's events slowly playing in his head. Zuko almost felt sorry because he lost his sister Azula, almost, but then he remembered all the pain she had caused. He growled low as smoke was emitted from his fists at the fusteration of life. His mind focused on Katara, the beautiful Waterbender, so much he wanted to say to her when she had forgiven him. Zuko had felt the sparks when she glanced at him- it was electric. Almost indescribable, but he never confroted her about how he felt. It seemed everytime he got close to the subject, dancing around its very edges someone was in need of his aid or her advice.

Perhaps the most torturing test to Zuko that night was the fact that everyone was in the Fire Palace. Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Katara, her father, and Aang were there. The worst part was he knew the shortcuts to Katara's room for it was his room, he had moved into the Fire Lord's room for the privacy to think and reflect it had afforded him for the night. The suprising silence in the Fire Palace was unsettling, he could here the Fire Nation itself celebrating outside the palace walls. Word of Ozai's fall had spread fast and the Nation had erupted into the streets to celebrate. Zuko had the guards make sure nothing got out of hand, but he understood the people's hapiness. Being freed from a tyrant was reason enough to celebrate. If his wounds from Azula's lightening were not causing him such great agony he would be in the streets with the people.

Unable to cope with his thoughts, and the physical discomfort Zuko headed for the kitchen for some tea, a habit he had picked up from Uncle Iroh no doubtly, and fire chips. As his heavy footsteps echoed off the tall corridoor walls and the marble walls he was once again engulfed in the realm of thoughts. The young prince was so absorbed in his own thoughts and his mind was so fixated on the young Waterbender that when he saw her figure heading down the hallway he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him. Until BAM! He ran right into her curvy figure and hit the ground with a loud thud. Zuko writhed in pain as his fresh wounds began bleed. Katara screamed horrified unsure of who ran into her in the creepy house that was more macabre the welcoming. With its looming red and black themes and haunting Fire Nation logos only seemed to frighten her more.

"It is I, Zuko," he said to Katara who was about to freeze him. He watched with a slight smile as her mortified expression turned into a slight brush and the fear in her eyes receeded as she apologixed and she helped him up. He groaned as he took her suprisingly warm hand as white hot pain shot through his sides. He frowned slightly as her eyes filled with horror once again and he followed them down to the wounds which were gushing blood. "I'll be fine," he reassured himself more than her very unconvincingly. "Wht were you doing out in the halls anyway in this condition?" she demanded instantly her concern instantly turning to anger, honestly she had the temper of Firebender. Zuko sensed a lecture coming on, and he was NOT in the mood. "I was hungry," he replied his voice raising with smoke coming off of his fists. "What is all the yelling about" Aang asked coming out of nowhere ready to take Katara's side in the arguement. "Nothing," scoffed Zuko. "Aang help him back to his quarters, he needs a healing session(she pointed to the blood). I'll be in with food and tea," Katara ordered sternly.

The walk to his room was quiet and Zuko bit his tongue not to yell and scream and Katara, he wanted to tell her to save her lecture for someone she cares about. He was not an idiot, he saw the way she looked at that avatar, and he knew then he must never speak his feelings for this Water Tribe princess. But did he even have the right to be infuriated? It was not like they shared anything more than a few sparks, that he felt and he did not even know how she felt about it... He hated how he loved her. Zuko dismissed the avatar with a thanks as he began to strip off his blood soaked shirt revealing a muscular chest and arms. His golden eyes were pools of sad melancholy when Katara had arrived with tea and Fire Flakes.

* * *

Katara inhaled slightly before she entered Prince Zuko's room. Her heart was heavy with day's events playing and her emotions running more rampant then ever before. Her nerves were shot, having just had the crud scared out of her only minutes ago. Inside her heart was ripped in half, half of it still felt sorry for Aang and wanted to be with him out of guilt, and she liked him some. But the other half felt this overbearing lust or maybe something more for Prince Zuko, no matter how hard her logic side tried to argue against these feeling the soon to be Fire Lord. Katara wished she could seek out someone for advice, but Sokka would tell her to go with Aang becqause he is the avatar, and because Sokka hates Zuko still. She could never ask Aang, or her father. Toph would tell her to go for Zuko because she was almost certain the Earthbender had a crush on the avatar. She wished her mother was still around, or she could speak to her gran-gran. With a heavy sigh she pushed open the bedroom door.

The sight that greeted Katara was morbid almost. Pictures of past Fire Lords and pictures of destruction and devistation. The room was solid black in color and the only light came from a giant stone fireplace. Zuko chuckled at her horrified expression when she saw the animal skin rugs and the animal heads mounted on the walls. "You forgot who had this room before me. My dear sister and her devine taste," he chuckled and immediately regreted it clutching his throbbing sides. Katara smiled as she grabbed a marble throne and pulled up to Zuko's bedside. "My first act as Fire Lord will be to redecorate this entire room. It creeps me out. Only the fire place stays, it was my mothers," he continued trying to lightened the mood. She smiled knowing he probably missed his mother deeply as did she. "Is there anyway you could light some torches I can hardly see," she mummbled. He nodded and lit some and took up his position on the bed. She touched his hand softly and there the sparks were again, her face was crimson. She then focused her attention to stop the sanguine liquid from profusly pouring out of the open sores on his chest. Every touch sent a shock through her body enough to drive her body mad. She refused to meet his eyes, she could get lost in those amber eyes forever. Drained and spent, she collapsed against the chair after pouring them each a cup of tea and handing the prince his precious bag of Fire Flakes.

Katara tried with all of her will to get Zuko to stare into her ice blue eyes, she wanted to talk to him about the connection she has felt reccently. But, the young prince seemed to be staring off into space. "Is something bothering you?" she asked bringing him crashing back into reality. "It doesn't matter," Zuko replied harshly, though he did not mean to be so cruel. "It obviously does matter, otherwise I would not be asking you," sh retorted sending and icy blast of water at him. "Save it for someone you care about," Zuko remarked pulling the sheets around himself. "What is that suppose to mean?" she demanded not about to let this go. "Jist save it for Aang, I see how you look at him," he hissed. "And it isn't like we are a couple?" Katara asked more than stated. "No," he paused sitting up to face her sad pools of icy blue eyes, "But tell me you don't feel the electricity. The urge. Just tell me you don't and I will drop the topic." "I can't tell you I don't, because it would be a lie, but to say I trust you and forgive you enough to act on those urges is another story," she sighed with tears coming out of her eyes. "Just think about please, I am not this monster I was in Ba Sing Se. For those things I did to you and the betrayl I am sorry, truly" he appolgized and Katara knew he meant it.

"I am not this bad guy, I really do care. If I didn't would I not have rescued your father, or tried to avenge your mother's death?" poised Zuko. "You're right," Katara admitted in defeat. He was not sure what made him do it but the soon to be Fire Lord made his move on the dark skinned Waterbender and leaned in his lips meeting hers halfway. He swore that when their lips meet fire could be felt as the room grew hot. Almost unbareable, and to his suprise she kissed him back harder. Their eyes meeting in a fiery romantic gaze he could feel the electricity, and knew he had a chance. But he broke off the kiss, sensing Katara's uncertainty. Zuko knew he would have to win her over before she left the Fire Nation for good. She was set to depart in just two weeks, and he needed to make her realize he needed her, as she does him. "Don't tell Aang," she whispered before disappearing. Zuko smirked as he had one over on the avatar, for now at least.

As Katara took a few steps out of Zuko's room her mind still with him, and her body craving him she almost did not notice that Aang was hanging only a few steps outside of his room. "That took a long time," he stated, and it was just that a statement nothing more or less. "Yeah well healing isn't exactly instant. And since when is it your concern how long I take?" she shot back obviiously heated and afraid he overheard them or saw them. "I was just curious... Sorry Katara, I was worried because Zuko seemed out of it earlier," Aang replied tending to the wounds her words had inflicted upon him. "He is just confused is all. Worried is more like it, he lost his sister, his father is imprisoned, his uncle off on adventures, and his mother is missing or dead due to his father's own hand. Plus, tomorrow he takes his place on the throne to rebuild a whole world as a disgraced, dishonored nation," she conclued. "Yeah I guess, when you look at it like that it is scary. PLus, he is losing his friends we all have lives to return to," Aang realized. "I'm not turning my back on Zuko. I am going to help him. He saved my father and me. He helped me, I owe him," Katara decided. "I did not mean that we could not help. I just meant You and I need to get back to your family. We need to start our lives together," the Airbender said as he kissed her cheek and hled her hand. Katara's face turned red, with anger not embarassment. She wanted those lips to be Zuko's and not Aang's in the worst way and it killed her inside. She went to her room in silence and regretfully returned Aang's light kiss on the lips as he departed.

* * *

Prince Zuko awoke early in the morining long before the sun was to come up, anxious to get his coronation over with. But, his reason for getting up early was not excitment or nerves, it was a matter of personal business and vengance against Ozai. Zuko, sore and defeated crawled broken both physically and in spirit from his bed and dressed. He was going to pay Ozai a visit and find out the truth about his mother- he needed to know what happened no matter how gruesome or horrifying the truth may be. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt hopeful his mother was alive, in the Fire Nation marriage was sacred and to kill your mate would lead to eternal suffering. But, it was the same part of Zuko that naive enough at one time to believe his father was not a complete monster- all he could do was hope for the best and get his revenge for his beloved mother. He wrote a note to Katara asking her to meet him in his chambers for a healing session before the coronation. He briefly described the shooting pain he felt everytime he took a breath let alone a step. He left the note with a servant to place by her bedside with strict instructions not to wake the beautiful Water Tribe princess.

Zuko gritted his teeth and sucked up the paind as he released a low growl and began the trek to the dungeons where Ozai was being held. The darkness afforded Zuko the secracy he longed for and needed, but added to the dread of the impeeding confintation with his father. Once in the safety of the dungeons, he removed his hood and approached Ozai's cell. Ozai was mess his hair was matted his eyes were far away and distant and seemed to vaguely recognize Zuko. "Where is my mother?" the soon to be Fire Lord demanded. "Zuko, my son I knew you would come to save me," Ozai grobbled grasping his son's regal robes. "Rescue you?" he scoffed. "Tell me where my mother is and maybe I can help you," Zuko offered sincerely. "I honestly do not know where she is. All I can tell you is after Azulon's death she was the prime suspect. For her sfety I told her to leave during the cover of night and never return to the Fire Nation, or she would be executed. She did it to save you, why I have no clue," Ozai rambled testing his son's patience. "So, you have no clue where she could be?" Zuko inquired gloomily shooting a fire bolt into the dimly lit cell to show his father he meant business. "No, but I can feel it in my heart she is alive. A marriage bond is sacred like that. You could have her hunted down," Ozai offered. "Obviously, marriage and its sacred bonds meant nothing to you! How could you do that to mother?" Zuko demanded spitting at his father's shamed figure. "I loved her, but she betrayed our Nation. I never bothered to track Ursa because she was strong, and would make it. At first, Iroh kept tabs on her maybe he knows something we do not," offered the broken figure. Zuko spun on his heels and left his father more angry than he could ever remember being, but he needed to save his energy for the coronation- he would deal with Ozai later. "Guard do not feed him until I return later tonight," Zuko spat gesturing to his father who was pleading to Zuko, but his son ignored him and turned a blind eye. It was Ozai's turn to be taught a lesson and learn to be disgraced and dishonored.

Heavy footsteps and jets of fire could be heard and seen in the main hall before Zuko's appearance was seen by the servants. All knowing where he had been, the mere peasants busied themselves and doged the angry prince's fire bolts. Infuriated by his arrogant father, Zuko sought solace in his room and slammed the door shut behind him, not paying any mind to the open door leading to the balcony which held the Waterbender, or the sealed letter on his bed. Instead he did the only thing he could think of he roared with such ferocity and inesity he lost all self-control sending flames spewing throughout the room burning the rug to a crisp and the Fire Nation emblem tapestries. As he moved about he felt the pain in his arm and chest elavate to new highs causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap of agony. His blood boiled as his blood boiled whether it was due to hatred and anger or the imense amount of agony he was in Zuko was uncertain all he knew is the heat was unbareable even for a master Firebender. The next thing he knew, he felt the cold hands of a Waterbender healing him sending him crashing to reality. His golden eyes flustered with agony. Zuko swore his heart skipped a beat when Katara smiled at him, and helped him up. "My body feels like it is on fire, the pain hurts almost like it is happening again," Zuko said as he pulled himself up reopening the wounds. "Well...umm... the best I can do is draw you a cold bath," Katara offered her eyes focusing on the sun trying to peak out. "Sounds nice," the prince mumbled as he stripped down to his boxers and went into the cold tub. Katara used the water to heal and left him to rest, but when she went to leave he begged her to stay. "Please keep me company,"he stated softly, not in his usually demanding tone."I suppose it couldn't hurt anything," she admitted desperate to sneak a look at the prince's bare muscular chest. The sight was enough to warm her insides, no set them on fire. "What set you off?" Katara inquired when Zuko opened his good eye and caught her staring at him so he opened his mouth about to make a smart alec comment and it was then she decided to change the topic.

"Just a lovely conversation with father,"the angered prince mumbled showing his distaste for the once powerful Ozai. "Did not go well I take it?" Katara noted with sarcasm just oozing in her words. "The understatement of the century. I was trying to find out about my mother's whereabouts. He claims not to know, but to ask Uncle," Zuko retorted his famous temper fully blown and flaring. "There is a letter on your bed from Uncle. One of the servants asked me to place it there earlier when I came to see if you were here. You weren't so I placed it on your bed, and sat on the balcony for awhile to think. I am sorry I should have waited in my room," she rambled embarassed and afraid she might have insulted the soon to be Fire Lord by hanging around his personal quarters though she was staying in his former room where all of his personal affects still dwell except his clothing." Thank you for delivering the letter. I should fire the lazy servant. Don't worry about or hesitate about being in my room, if I had not wanted you in here I would not have sent for your. Not to mention there is nothing in here of importance or too revealing to dig up on me, I'd rather you hang out in here than my old bedroom where you could discover more about me(he joked with a chuckle to and she smiled). Besides, you are always welcome in my room," Zukko added the last part just to see her blush it was so adorable, and the part before that it was almost as if he was reading her mind. "Now I want to search your old room and see what I can find," she said flirtatiously and Zuko was not sure if she was seriously going to snoop through his belongings and find pictures from his childhood. "If you don't I will show you my dancing dragon," Zuko offered jokingly, ever since the Firebending the dancing dragon had been introduced to the gang it had been a joke between the elders of the group as youthanism for the male reproductive organ. Zuko had said it once to Katara before when she was feeling down and she nearly died of laughter, and it was wuite commonly a joke or maybe even a code word for Sokka and Suki. Those two found it so amusing, but Sokka found everything amusing.

When Zuko's golden eyes half serious and half joking met Katara's icy blue ones a fire red blush crept down her face traveling to her bare toes. "I... uhh..." spluttered the mebarassed Waterbend longingly unsure if he was serious, she knew he liked her but was it a joke. She was falling hard for him, he was in her thoughts all night and right now she wanted his dragon to dance inside of her. "Relax Katara, it was a joke, but the offer still stands firm, very firm," Zuko purred seductively with a wink at the end only adding to her embarassment. "I bet," she mummbled and clasped her hands over mouth once she realized she had said that aloud. "I take it you have made a decision," he stated with a hint of uncertainty and fear in his usually calm voice. "I, I uh well I like you a lot. It is just confusing. I mean to tell the avatar I do not like him seems impossible at best," she admitted. "Well, if you would be willing we could try it out. Hide it from Aang, until you are sure of how you feel. I know the thought of being with the Fire Lord is a lot to take and maybe being his wife one day," Zuko said bracing himself for the last part. "I know how I feel, but you are right. And as for being the fire princess I knew it was what you had in mind, and it weighed on my decisions, and I still stand by what I said before. I like you maybe even you know," admitted the usually bold Waterbender in such a shy, timid voice. Zuko smiled and squeezed her hand. "You should go back to your room, before anyone wakes, so not to raise suspicion. If word gets out it will be detirmental to both of us," he sighed. Katara looked at him funny until he replied: "All Fire Lords are suppose to remain celebate until marriage. Though obviously my sister did not hold true to that, I must redeem myself for my people. And my father violated his marriage and my uncle had an illigitment son." Katara nodded and left, she also knew Zuko needed rest and had to be up in two hours for a six o'clock breakfast and then prepare for a noon coronation ceremony after which a legendary party was sure to ensue.

Zuko filled the tub with oils and warm water to bathe in and stripped down to nothing as he submerged his aching body in the relaxing heated water. A sizable sigh escaped his lips as he evaluated his current perdiciment with Katara, she knew chosing him meant wedding him, but did she know how serious marriage was in the Fire Nation? Here, it was an unbreakable bond between two lovers, something strong and pure, he needed to tell her and make her understand this with out scaring her off. Did she know that he was expected to wed within months of being crowned? Was she even ready? Was he? Zuko tried not to think about such dismal things on his day of glory, where he would begin the long process of restoring glory to the Fire Nation and redeeming their name. Rejuvinated, but flustered with responsibilities Zuko slid on a pair of red lounge pants over his boxers and then donned his red, orange silk robe that bore the Fire Nation Emblem on it. He slid his feet into soft, fuzzy slippers and the faint pitter-patter of them against the marble floor was soothing as he collapsed onto his overstuffed bed fit for a lord. After all in a matter of hours he would be the Fire Lord, and with that came responsibilities, and gulp marriage.

Meanwhile, as Katara snuck out of Zuko's room with unusual ninja stealth(haha) dodging servants who were up and about wondering the halls preparing the mansion for the arrival of guests from various nations. Katara heaved a sigh of relief as she snuck past Aang's room undetected, and she continued on her path until a hand snatched her and brough her into an unlit room. "Toph?" she questioned as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out the figure of a dark haired girl. "Of course it is Sugar Queen, but I'll be asking the questions here," Toph stated firmly not joking lkike usual. "Okay..." Katara started uncertain shifting with uneasy feelings. "Where were you coming from? And don't say nowhere!" demanded the younger fiesty Earthbender. "Healing session with Zuko?" offered the Waterbender hoping the half lie would pass as a truth by Toph's radar. "Then why is your heatbeat going crazy," Toph continued. The older girl blushed, "PRomise not to tell anyone?" "Of course, Sugar Queen who would I tell?" she added teeming with sarcasm. "I was...uh... with uh Zuko," she mummbled. "Yeah I got that much genius," she snapped back. "No I mean I like him we kissed, and he asked me to chose between Aang and him yesterday but something was between us before then. And well I haven't told Aang yet, but I am choosing Zuko," Katara sputtered her face turning scarlet, bushing oh so profusely.

"You wow," Toph started. "Yeah," Katara said her mind on Zuko who was probably now in the tube wearing nothing, it made her body ache. "You know they take marriage serious here. Fire Lords are expected to be wed when they take the throne," Toph stated scratching her head wondering if Katara knew Zuko could call on her this very night, that courting her was not an option for the prince. "I... uh... what?" Katara asked immediately panicking she could never be ready to be with Zuko like that at least not within the next year or so. "Yep, he could call on you tonight if he wanted. You made a deal with the devil. But, I am sure if you talked to him he'd understand," Toph said the last part was just plain sedistic sarcasm. "Really?" Katara replied a small bit of hope shinning through the dismal situation she was in. She wante Zuko, her heart knew that much. But, what it did not know was if it could handle Zuko so soon. "Ha, no" Toph replied shooing the fusterated Waterbender from her room.

Seeing no options to run and hide Katara continued to her room and a quickened pace trying to avoid everyone and anyone, that was until she ran right into an embarassed Suki sneaking out of Sokka's room. "Oh hey Katara," she said her face red and her head hung low with shame. Suki, why hadn't she thought to ask Suki for advice! Silently she dragged her friend into her room and closed the door. "I need advice, but you can't tell anyone not even Sokka," Katara whispered eyeing her room suspiciously almost as if lurkers would be there. "Sure, anything as long as that little incident out there is our little secret," Suki offered. Katara nodded knowingly. So once again Katara explained her perdicment in vein hoping someone would have advice. "Well... do you love him?" Suki asked. "I think I do, I never felt this this way before," she admitted. "Then listen to your heart, and I am sure the rest will fall into place. If he cares for you like the way he looks at you he will be patient and understand. As for Aanf he will understand, and I am sure he has his eye on someone else," Suki said encouragingly with a yawn and left to nap.

Well, she did feel slightly better but by the time Katara fell asleep servants were waking her. "Breakfast will be served in an hour," they said before leaving. Katara drew herself a bath and quickly dressed rushing to the kitchen only to find Zuko there in his robe ands pajama pants. "Hey," he said eyeing her seductively as she walked past him his hand grasping hers. "Hey yourself," Katara replied with a blush. "Where is everyone?" she commented. "Sleeping, breakfast is not for another hour or so," he smiled pulling her down onto his lap. She blushed at the closeness of their bodies, the suprising warmth of his body. "I was woken up half an hour ago and told breakfast was in an hour," she mumbled as he blew in her ear rendering her helpless against him. "I know I wanted to talk," he replied his body getting warming. Uncomfortable with the warmth and the closeness, given the news Toph had broken to her and the fact that anyone could walk in on them she slid off of him and pulled up a chair. Curious he shot her a glance and said "It is because I am a Firebender. I swear." He held up his hands innocently and Katara chuckled and the gesture, it was something she'd have to get use to. "Not use to it, anyway someone could have seen us," she whispered lightly.

"I got the letter from Uncle. He found Ursa, my mother, she was being held in Ba Sing Se. He is going to bring her here today," Zuko said smiling in the most un-Zukoish manor Katara had ever whitnessed, it was geniune and pure. "That is great," she replied whishing he would smile for her. Üncle said they have news pretaining to me bneing Fire Lord, about me having to wed as soon as possible. He is on his way now. They will miss the ceremony, but will be here for the party and need to talk to me- us about it,"Zuko said carefully tip-toeing around the subject. Ï know. 'But I feel it is my destiny to help you rebuild the nations uniting fire and water as one. But if we must wed don't expect everything to be normal right away,"Katara blushed at the off hand sex refrence. Zuko got it and nodded. Ï understand," he replied and poured some tea for himself and some for her. "Does your mother know about Azula?" Katara asked hoping Ursa would not hate for her part in the death of Azula. "Yes, she understands I did what I had to. She doesn't blame me, or you. Infact, she is anxious to meet you. She says anyone who would forgive me and dare defy Azula must be amazing. Uncle has spoke of you to her, and I think she knows about us and will approve. My mother is gogiving as they come, but she admits I was in the wrong and even she would have opted not to forgive me, and I understand why when I realize the pain I caused you. Mostly my mother blames Ozai for his hand in this, and herself for leaving Azula and I with him," Zuko concluded."I will always forgive you," Katara replied she did not know why but she felt compelled to and knew he needed to hear those words. His lips brushed against hers before he thanked her and left to dress himself for breakfast.

Zuko came down in the robes which Katara assumed were traditional garb for the Fire Lord. Soon the others came down, and Aang took his seat next to Katara who had since then seperated herself from Zuko. She watched as Zuko screwed up his face in extreme dislike as Aang kissed her cheek and held her hand. Katara shot the soon to be Fire Lord an appolgetic glance as she helped herself to a glass of water. Of all of the exotic foods she had encountered in their travels, Katara was never brave enough to try anything off of the Fire Nation menu, but she smiled as her friends feverishly scoffed down mouthfulls of the exotic food. Zuko mouthed to Katara that the food was more erotic than exotic with devilish grin that only she caught, She smiled slightly, and excused herself to go for a walk in the gardens. Being in the same room as the avatar and Zuko was hard, she could feel the tension. Her heart was taken by Zuko, but even that was not simple. The complications of a possible upcoming, premature so to say forced wedding, the idea scared her but she knew it was her destiny. Plus, the stress of telling Aang how she really feels, is going to kill her if he doesn't.

After what seemed like hours of just sitting at the pond playing with the ducklings Zuko joined her. "Hello," his voice said deep and husky as his arms wrapped around her slender waist. "Hey," Katara replied relaxing against him her mind exhausted from being deep in pensive thoughts. She cocked her head slightly and saw he was smiling, a geniune smile and she couldn't restrain the laughter that ensued. "What?" he demanded as she brushed the hair out of his eyes, it was down Zuko refused to wear it up and she had to admit he looked sexy with that emo look going on. "I never see you smile, it's kind of cute," she admitted sheepishly grinning. He beamed at her with a low chuckle, "Yeah, things are different now." He vowed. Katara nodded she was still far away, her mind and body nervous for what the future had in store for them. "Don't worry so much," he whispered in a low purr. "I just don't know what to do," she said her mouth slipping what her brain had been kicking around for hours it seemed. "I know, it is not fair to you," Zuko stated his voice filled with sorrow and grief wishing he had not put her in this place. "It is not, but I jst need to think and time," she whispered before kissing his cheek. "I know, believe me, but Uncle says time is something we do not have. His letter said our decision must be made by the next dawn. So, I'll leave you to your thoughts because I recieved word Uncle and Mother are at the city gates," Zuko announced before vanishing. Katara wanted to tell him to stay, but she turned around and he was gone, wanished into thin air. So she had 'til the morning's dawn?

A sigh escaped her lips, as she shook her head. Part of her wanted to hate Zuko for putting her in this place, for making her choose in a day's time. But, then he was just a victim too. He thought they had months not hours to decide. Katara wanted to curse the Fire Nation and burn its traditions to the ground, but she understood their need to have a married ruler. They wanted to ensure there would heirs to the throne, which through another curveball in her plan what if they wanted them to have children right away... She would worry then. For all of her hating and regretting, she respected the customs of the Fire Nation, her mother always taught her to respect the customs and traditions of others. But the prospect of marrying Zuko and staying in the Fire Nation was not looking all that bad as of this moment for her. Zuko was being charming, enchanting and so much more, he was so understanding something she never had exprienced. Plus, by making peace with the Fire Nation she knew her mother would be proud. Plus, here she could live out a life of helping people, and help the Water Tribe rebuild be a part of a greater cause. She was treated kindly and was certain things would stay the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling, completely estatic like a child at Christmas Zuko found an extra bounce in his long, confident stride as he headed to the palace gates to greet Ursa. Anyone who knew Zuko would swear the instantaneous change in him was due to madness, but it was not. Life was finally working out for him, his mother was returning to give him gudiance when he needed it the most and he had the love of his life waiting for him. He smiled to himself, despite the loss of his sister who he did care for he was happy. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a strange pair of arms wrap around his waist until he looked down and saw the mocha colored skin. He knew who it was and grabbed the offender's wrists and turned the person around smothering her with delicate kisses. "You really should be more careful Katara I nearly burned you," Zuko mumbled as she ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Oh yeah because you look so threatening right now," she retorted in jest, Zuko smiled and shrugged his shoulder as if to say what can you do. "What would you have done if I was Sokka?" Katara asked on whym in-between a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Zuko looked puzzled. "I assume you knew it was me because of my skin color, what if it was Sokka instead?" she asked picturing the reaction of her brother if Zuko had put the moves on him. "I.. uhh.. why would Sokka wrap his arms around me?" Zuko shot back unable to justify why he knew it was Katara. He knew why it was her, but could not tell. He knew it was because of her intoxicating scent and because his heart always sensed her presence even from a mile a way, and would skip a beat when she got closer. But most of all he just knew because, she was his other half. "Maybe he wanted to ride on your war ballon?" she giggled. "Very lady like," he teased at her pun but made a mental note of that pun for later use.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zuko asked, not rude as you would expect actually concerned that something was wrong or upsetting her. "I thought I would come with you to meet your mother. Besides, it is awkward being with Aang alone when he doesn't know how I feel," she added the last part knowing he'd agree to keep the avatar off of her. "Of course you can come, I just didn't think you would want to, otherwise I'd have asked," he replied not wanting her to get angry at him. She nodded and walked to the gates with him where they awaited two figures to come into the scene. "When are you going to tell Aang the truth?" he wanted answers, but was kind to her. "After the coronation," she sighed not liking the idea one bit. "Don't worry about it," he said soothingly wrapping his arms around her neck resting his head on her shoulder as she sat between his legs. Then he saw Iroh and Ursa running to them.

Katara was the first one to spot Uncle and Ursa. She nudged Zuko and he looked up. Katara took one look at Ursa and was stunned. The woman was gorgeous. She was tall and slender with flawless ivory skin. Her figure was curvy and her presence commanded power and respect. Her long silky jey black hair was worn down, her eyes were senguine color and the kindest Katara had ever seen. She looked stunning even though she wore grimy, peasants robes from the Earth Kingdom and her hair was messy. "Zuko my son," she said warmly envloping her son who was now a man into a hug. "Mother, I thought you were gone," he cried out overjoyed to see her as he held her tightly. "I love you." "I love you too mother," he whispered as they began heading in the gates. "Did I miss your coronation?" Ursa asked. "No, you have time to clean up. You can use my bathroom(I have the Lord's room) while the servants get you clothes. Afterwards you can have any room your heart desires," Zuko said happily. His mother smiled and then asked the question Katara had been waiting for: "Who is your friend?" "This my uh uh umm Katara," he spluttered very un Lordly. "Nice to meet you," she replied extending a hand to Katara. "It is a pleasure. I think what Zuko was trying to say is he and I are together but it is secret. My friends, our friends know not of," Katara expanded on Zuko's lack of detail. She nodded and excused herself to go shower.

Iroh then turned to the two love birds and requested that they go somewhere private. Zuko led them to his old room using the logic it would be the first place mother would look for him. "I know Katara when you said to my nephew you would date him you knew it meant a wedding was pending. But, the elders of the nations have decided that an un-wed Fire Lord will not do. He must be wed in no more than a month's time. Preferably sooner. I know it is not what you two had in mind, but the elders want to unite the nations quickly. And in the Fire Nation an unwed Fire Lord is seen as weak and often over thrown. The word in town is a week until mayhem ensues. So I ask you two to consider this wisely. IF your answer is yes Katara you will recieve a full welcome and your family is welcome anytime as well as friends. Also, if your answer is yes Fire Nation wedding night traditions/rituals will be explained to you by a female. I assume you would be comfortable with Ursa, afterall she knows the wife of a Fire Lord's duties well,? And Zuko you will take a page out of my book. Now I will leave you two to discuss this. Ursa and I will be back before the coronation," Iroh stated.

The room was pin drop silent and neither Zuko or Katara was brave enough to break the silence. "So...umm... how do you feel about this?" Zuko asked scrathing his head with discomfort. He hated these awkward moments. She sighed and lifted her head up slightly facing his eyes that were laced with curiousity. "I don't know overwhelmed sounds about right, but I expected it," she admitted honestly. He nodded, ovwhelmed was definately one of the many things he was feeling. "Do you want to go through with it?" he inquired bracing himself for the answer. He was expecting a no in a response because things were going just too good. "Only if you are," she whispered running a nervous hand through her hair. Her lovely flowing dark hair, Zuko smiled as he took a lock of it in his hand and wrapped it around his finger. "Of course, as long as you are positive you want this," he said not wanting to force her into this. He did not want her to look back years later and hate his guts, regretting the day she vowed to be with him. "The day I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted this. I wanted you, and so much more," she replied boldly. It was Zuko's turn to blush as he embraced her warmly. "You're one in a million Katara. I will never hurt you again, ever," he vowed his voice stoic his heart leaping out of his chest in passion as his lips brushed against her cheek. She was speechless by his words, but quickly recovered. "Sometimes pain can be a good thing," she remarked seductively giggling at the bold sexual reference. Zuko held her down on the bed his wrists pinning her down, "So you like it rough?" He asked with a ravenous smile. Katara shrugged and slid out from underneath him. She was a virgin, how the heck was she suppose to know how she liked it?

Katara heard a knock at the door, but did not have time to push Zuko off of her in time. The guest was furious at the sight before him. "Get off of her!" he roared at Zuko whose tongue occupied the girl's mouth. Thank the spirits he could not see the magic his hand were working underneath her top. Embarassed the lovers broke apart. Scared and more ashamed than anything, Katara would not look him in the eyes. She was her own person and free to kiss who she pleased. Zuko on the other hand remained cool, calm and collected as he controlled his anger. His furious eyes landed on the equally furious eyes of the Water Tribe warrior who was the same age as he was. Zuko did not see the need to explain himself for his actions, it was a harmless kiss shared between lovers. It was not like Sokka had not kissed Suki like that. "I expected betrayl like this from Zuko, but you?" he spat in disgust at Katara. The girl hung her head in shame as the tears fell and she began to hug her knees. "Do not speak to her like that,"Zuko roared blue fire blazing from his finger tips. "Why? She is just some girl to you oh Fire Prince," Sokka replied oozing with sarcasm. "No, she is not. I love your sister. We were waiting to tell the avatar and everyone until after my coronation, but we are going to wed," Zuko hissed still fuming as he tried to console Katara who wrapped her arms around Zuko. "Katara, tell me this is a joke," her brother pleaded. "No, it is not. I love Zuko and I want to marry him today,"she said looking at Zuko with lust. She expected Zuko to high tail it out of the room, but he smiled and nodded in agreement. He wanted the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible. Plus, anything to keep her happy. "But how could you?" Sokka iquired. "You would not understand," she replied. "Are you pregnant?" he asked. "NO!"she yelled. "Then why," "Because I love him," she shot back in anger sending a ball of water dousing him. "Fine, but if you lay a finger on her or hurt her Hothead I will kill you," he threatened waving his sword at Zuko before leaving horrified.

Once again the awkward silence filled the room. "Did you mean what you said?" Katara asked Zuko her eyes daring him to say no, that he did not love her. "Yes, I love you so much. More than you'll ever know,"he told her soothingly whispering the last part. It was true, he loved her so much it hurt. "I meant it too. Words can't express how I feel,"she sighed, she wanted to add she would show him, but neither of them were ready for that step. Overcome by passion he took her in his arms and clung to her his hands rubbing circles on her arms. His touch sent shocks coursing through her body. She needed him, so bad. After what only seemed like seconds, but the two were positive it had been much longer Iroh and Ursa appeared looking at the two lovers embracing warmly. It warmed Ursa's heart that her son had been blessed to find someone special to him. "Have you made your decision?"Iroh asked his face kind smiling at the two happy faces of the teenagers. "Yes Uncle, we want to wed. Today,"Zuko announced standing up urging Katara to do the same. "Very well,"Iroh said knowing he could not deny the soon to be Fire Lord of his wishes. "You must go prepare for your coronation and we will speak. Katara stay here and get to know Ursa,"Iroh said at once leaving with Zuko. Katara sighed as she sat down on her bed waiting for the awkward conversation to begin.

"What do you know of Fire Nation weddings?"asked Ursa looking over her soon to be daughter in-law. She gave a re-assuring and approving nod. She was exotic and seemed nice. Everything Zuko was not. "Nothing," Katara said awkwardly. "Well, they are elaborate, but the wedding nights are where the traditions lie,"the elder woman started. She watched as the young Water Tribe girl fidgeted uneasy and nervous. "Something wrong?" Ursa asked her voice filled with concern as she tried to soothe the bride to be. "No,"she lied, Katara was proud and not about to admit she knew nothing of sex or pleasing a man and was even less comfortable talking to his mother about it. "Well, wedding nights are when the bonding occurs. Traditions stipulates that a bonding act must occur within twenty-four hours of marriage,"Ursa said her eyes for once not meeting the younger woman's. Katara blushed. "Bonding?" she whispered dumbly. "Sex," the elder chuckled and watched as Katara was horrified where the conversation was heading. "It is nothing to be ashamed of,"Ursa remarked wisely. "I know,"Katara mumbled, but it was a lie. Growing up in a house full of guys sex talk of any sort from her was forbidden. "This is where things get complicated for you my dear. When to Firebenders get together things get well heated. But with you being a Waterbender, I do not what will happen. If you are stronger you may over power him and cool him down. If he is stronger he may burn you to the touch and make things dry and difficult. Or, it just ma occur naturally due to the fire of passion. If this occurs I have some ides,"Ursa said smilingly sweetly, she had spared no details and was even offering advice on how to pleasure her son. What kind of woman was she? Then Katara knew it, Ursa was trying to be a mother to Katara at a time when she needed her own mother the most. Zuko must have told her. "Do you have any questions?"the woman asked trying to draw the girl out of her shell at a time when she needed advice the most. "Well, kind of, I am a virgin,"Katara mumbled. The older woman nodded knowingly of the nerves. "Don't worry, so is Zuko no matter what he tries to tell you. Sex will be always awkward your first time, but do what comes natural. If you are afraid of not pleasuring him advice can be sought, but do what feels right,"Ursa smiled and then vanished.

Meanwhile Zuko was having a similar talk with his uncle. "Pleasing a woman is a fine art. You must be gentle and use force only when asked,"Iroh said wisely. Zuko rolled his eyes wisely. He knew this stuff, all royalty were educated in this art, and while he was scouring the ends of the earth for the avatar his uncle often told him this before he went out on dates. "Wait, don't tell me mother is having a similar chat with Katara,"whined Zuko if it was true he'd die of embarassment, if not he was certain she would finish him off. "Yes,"Iroh said before he continued on his rant. All Zuko had learned is that he needed to consumate his marriage immediately and he was sure Katara was not ready for this step. "Anyway, I ordered the dress and your mother took care of the foodd, plates, decorations, Katara's night clothes, and is going to help her shop later on. I will take over your duties for a few days so you can enjoy time with her,"concluded Iroh. Zuko nodded and bowed to his uncle as he prepared his speech and left to face the crowd.

In the hallway Zuko ran into Katara, and it was then they decided to tell Aang the truth. Ursa was pushing for the announcment at the coranation and the wedding to perceede that, so Aang deserved to know the truth. "Hey Katara" Aang said approaching her and Zuko who looked worried. "We need to talk now,"she said bringing him into Zuko's room. "What?"Aang said eyeing the pair suspiciously. "Aang, I love Zuko," she said with tears streaming down her face as she appolgized at the hurt look on Aang's face. Aang was taken ababck by the comment. Certainly his ears decieved him."Is this true Zuko?" the boy asked looking so young, innocent and hurt. "Yeah,"Zuko replied his golden eyes avoiding Aang's puzzled ones. "And?" the avatar asked. "I must marry to keep the throne. We are wedding. Tonight,"the fire prince announced patting the avatar on his back. "Can I have a minute alone with Aang?" Katara asked. Zuko obliged with a nod and stood outside the door listening for signs of a struggle. "Is this what you want?"he inquired. "Yeah, but not to hurt you. I never meant that,"Katara said hugging him. "Friends forever," Aang said. "Besides, Toph likes you,"Katara replied. Aang smiled at the gesture. "Don't expect me to be exactly friendly with Firehead over there,"Aang smiled. She nodded knowingly and left to go take her place in the crowd.

Zuko emerged from behind the curtain and onto the stone platform where he knelt before representatives from all of the nations. "I crown you Fire Lord Zuko,"a voice said as they placed the crown on his head. Zuko rose and halted all applause. "You should not thank me the real hero is the avatar,"his voice boomed over the crowded palace. Aang appeared from behind the curtain in his avatar robes and bowed. "Together we can help rebuild the world,"Aang said taking Zuko's hand setting a side his personal grudge. The crowd cheered and then Zuko and Aang left. Zuko returned with Katara by his side. "Today is very special, in afew hours time I invite you all to join us in the court yard where I will wed Katara of the Water Tribe," Fire Lord Zuko announce kissing her hand. The crowd went silent as heads turned. Hakoda was proud, Aang furious, Sokka infuriated, Suki proud, Toph was well herself, and everyone else applauded. Zuko strode with Katara to the banquet outside and began to eat. He noticed how she would not touch Fire Nation food and instead went for fish. Zuko smiled, he would get her to eat spicy foods and enjoy the zest of life.

After everyone was done eating Katara was lead away by Ursa to her room. the elder of the two women presented her with a beautiful wedding dress. It was both red and blue swirled together, strapless and hugged to fit her curves perfectly. In the middle was a Fire Nation crest encrusted with waves. "Wow it's beautiful."Katara said not to mention far too expensive. "Fit for a queen,"Ursa replied leaving so Katara could change. Once in the dress Katara could not help but stare at herself. She looked amazing, breath taking. Maids came in and helped her as they let down her hair and styled it. When they were done the only word Katara could think of was wow. Ursa came in admiring Katara with a smile. Ït is time. Meanwhile I will have your effects transfered to Zuko's room,"she announced. Katara nodded and thanked her. That is when she felt her nerves start to kick as she headed to the court yard where Zuko stood, stunning as ever. He was donning a tuxedo similar to her dress in color and design. He looked regal and she knew at that moment she wanted him.

Zuko stood there feeling like a fool as all eyes were on him, until he saw Katara. She was stunning and oh the things he would do to her, nearly made his blood boil. During the entire ceremony his eyes never left hers as they said their I do's down to when they kissed. Then came the rather unusual part of the ceremony, at least in the vistor's eyes. Zuko set fire to a lovely earthen sculpted heart, it was suppose to stand for the eternal flame of love. Perhaps the part that shocked Iroh was that his nephew was able to make blue flames, proving him a true firebending master. Zuko watched unamused as Katara tried to reason with Sokka about the marriage, but he her attempts were futile. In most people's eyes he was still the enemy. He could not blame them for how they thought of him, but he would prove them wrong. Moments later Katara appeared at his side and whispered "I am hungry." her hand resting on his inner thigh with a ravenous look in her eyes, he knew she wanted him as bad as he did her. Zuko all but ran to his room with Katar in toe where by the fireplace blankets and pillows were spread out on the floor and off to the side was a picnic basket filled with their dinner.

Zuko sat down after he got the fire place roaring and she knelt beside him her eyes begging him to take her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her his lips gently tickling the crook of her neck. He knew he had found her spot when she gasped in delight. "Let me change," she whispered before disappearing into the bathroom. Zuko was confused at her sudden disappearance and then looked down at the blankets where his body heat had scorched them. He did not want to ruin her dress or his tuxedo so he changed. He changed into a pair of silk boxers and an orange shirt. Normally, he went shirtless but he was not going to make her feel any more uncomfortable then he already had. Mentally he cursed his body for being so aroused and the spirits for making him a Firebender. When Katara emerged he let out a low whistle. She wore a silk nightie that was strapless and the blue of her eyes. It hugged her curves perfectly and Zuko could not help but stare making his bride blush. He pulled her down on the floor his lips finding hers as her hands roamed freely underneath his shirt driving him wild. He felt his body heating up as she freed him from his shirt.

Zuko hoped, he could control his body temperature, it was all about restraint. Boldly, he freed a hand from her hair and slowly slid underneath the gown feeling her bare, flat stomach. It was then that Katara pulled away with a yelp and a face full of tears, that Zuko had realized what he had done. He looked down where his heated body had burnt her exposed long, legs. "I'm sorry,"he whispered soothingly taking her in his arms as he mentally wanted to kill himself."It's not that," she groaned, refering to the tears. "What is it?" Zuko demanded. She shook her head and turned away from him. "You can tell me anything," Zuko told her placing a hand on her shoulder. "What if I can't pleasure you because this keeps happening?" Katara asked tear eyed avoiding his gaze. "We can wait until night when fire is weak. Or try it in bath tub?" he offered though the last one he thought was riddiculous. Katara giggled at the idea of doing it in tub. "See that's the smile I want to see,"he said kissing her. He brought out dinner a large bowl of curry for the two of them. "How did you know I love curry?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Ï have my ways," he replied, but the truth be told he did know she liked the spicy dish it just happened to be his favorite. The two ate in silence and then cuddled under the blankets. Zuko glanced at her, her hair was a mess as she laid in the safety of his arms, but never had she looked better.

He heard a knock at the door and Zuko pulled the blanket taught around his midsection trying to hide as much of his wounds as he could, and he wrapped the blanket around Katara covering her body, so no one would see her or the burn on her leg that she did not heal. "Enter,"Zuko said his voice was firm but angry he gave strict orders for them to be left alone on their wedding night. It was Sokka and Zuko was fuming. Sokka looked at Katara and Zukko burried under the blankets and her presumed them to be naked. Sokka was beyond mad, that jerk had done the unspeakable to his baby sister. Ï just thought I would tell you your gran is coming tomorrow,"Sokka hissed at Katara before leaving still fuming. Once he was gone Katara looked at Zuko and began cry. "He hates,"she whispered. "He doesn't it is just a hard concept for him to grasp,"Zuko replied trying to comfort his wife as she burried her face in his chest. It was then that Katara had decided she was ready. Her lips wee brought to his as she guided his hands to her waist. Zuko pinned her down his hands running a faint line down the thin material. "Take it off," she whispered her body craving him. His hands reached for the hem of the material hesitated as he pulled it over her head revealing her naked body. He smiled as he drank in the beautiful sight. "I need you," he confessed in her ear as his hand caressed her inner thigh. She made haste of all but ripping off his boxers exposing his erect and very aroused member.

Zuko's hands uneasily explored Katara's body stopping to rest at her bossom. As he caressed them gently his mouth never left hers, his tongue fighting hers for her power. Katara's fingers traced a small trail up and down his chest slowly dipping below the waist. Things were quickly heating up and she could feel the heat from him burning her flesh, but she did not care. She need this. She was ready and wrapped her les around his upper body, his face just inches from hers as he slowly lowered himself inside of her. He saw draw back in pain as he initially entered and she tightened around him. He fumbled around his body off center. But there she was not to laugh or critcize bt to help position him. He loved her so much. He felt so guilty. He was enjoying this and it was pure torture for her, he moved not afraid he'd explode inside of her and hurt worse. "Are you okay?" he whispered before kissing her neck lightly. "Yes,"she replied urging him to push inside of her deep as he could as she clenched and unclenched the muscles around his throbbing member. He pushed inside reaching euphoria as she drew him wanting him closer inside of him. He felt her nails dig into his bag as she bgan to moan as he move in and out of her harder and faster. It felt like lightening coursing through their bodies as they climaxed together and he exploded deep inside her very core pushing further than he dared. She screamed his name and he hers as she tightened around him not allowing him to pull out urging him deeper and deeper until both were too exhausted. By the time they had collapsed exhausted in each other's arms their voice's were hoarse from screaming with delight. "That was nice,"he smiled. "Not bad,"she teased and he chuckled. "You know I am not delicate I would not have broken," she commented blushing. "I will have to remember for later he replied pulling her close listening to her heart beat.

Meanwhile, Sokka who was in his room with Suki heard his sister and Zuko going at it and was frious. "I am going to kill him," Sokka vowed and Suki laughed until she saw this Water Tribe warrior was not joking. "Relax, she is married and free to do as she wants," Suki said trying to get him to relax. "Yeah but, still!" Sokka complained knowing he was in the wrong. He just prayed Zuko would not harm his sister or he would kill the little weasel. While Sokka was brooding Aang was gloomily wandering the halls trying to block out the pleased moans of Katara that could be heard from anywhere in the palace and even in the garden. She was loud in bed and Zuko was not any better. Aang wanted to be angry and hate them both, but he could not. All of his years of training just taught him to forgive and move on even though he did not want to. He was greeted by Toph later. "Hey,"she said kindly. "Hey,"Aang said not in the mood to talk. "Rough, isn't it?"Toph asked. Aang agreed and they sat in silence except for the sounds of love.

Katara had mannaged to wiggle from Zuko's grasp and exxamine her body she had burns from the heat of him pressed up against her, but it was worth it. Silently she healed them as Zuko napped. He could never know, he would be ashamed. The sex had been great fantastic and awkward, so many things all at once. But the worst was the pain when he entered her the hea which he burned her there. How he had dried her there and made it difficult, but she was not going to tell him of these things, she'd find her own solutions, but for now she healed them. Until ideas struck her, she thought of oils she could use foods to eat among other things she would look into. But for now she was fine. She was sure that the pain and what happened was a first time expierence type of ordeal. And she was right it would get easier with time. For now she was content with being nestled in his arms, her hands running through messy, shaggy black hair. Little did she know his bad eye was open slightly watching her the entire time, and he felt guilty for the burns and he would confront, but later. Now, he used his one hand to hold her close as he drank in her scent. He could not believe she was all his for all eternity. "You're awake?" She wispered almost scared. "Yeah, you kind of woke me when you were playing with my hair," he lied, he did not have the heart to tell her he hadn't been asleep. Grateful and relieved her lips found his and she kissed him lightly her bare breasts rubbing against his chest her naked body inches away from his dragon. He sat up searching for his discarded clothing but had no luck so he lay down and listen to the sound of the rain outside.

Zuko place a pillow in-between him and Katara he wanted his distance to think, she understood too as she rolled away from him giving him space listening to the rain. Being a Waterbender one would think a storm was her favorite time and it was, until now. She loved sun showers and even just plain thunderstorms and rain. But it seemed lightening scared after she had whitnessed its power and the destruction. Thunder reminded her of the sounds of the Fire Nation's weapons. All of this flew through her mind as it began to thunder and lightening along with the rain. She no longer had the urge to go out and practice her bending or splash around like a child. She had the instinct to hide. She curled up in a ball, and her mind began racing as she remembered Zuko getting hit with lightening. She must have been crying because the next thing she knew Zuko had removed the pillow and placed a hand around her waist. "It is okay, I was thinking the same thing," he remarked reading her mind. She wrapped her arms around him nestling her head in the crook of his neck. "I hate thunder and lightening," she said. "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you," Zuko vowed and he meant not in the corny way but sincerely. Katara began to fall asleep in his arms.

She woke up disoriented sometime in middle of the night. She could see the moon beaming in the bedroom as she slowly shifted her position on the floor. She was laying on the floor Zuko snuggled behind her spooning her his head resting on her shoulder as he slept. He was so captavating even as he slept is bare chest going up and down with each breathe as his arms reached for her in the darkness. "What's wrong?" he asked not quite awake but aware she was not next to him anymore. "Nothing," she reassured him ressuming her spot in his arms. He mumbled something and was back to sleep. Firebenders were not night people, but she thrived for the night. It was invigorating and hightened her senses. Unable to resist her husband her mouth swept across his body making a tail down his stomach as he laid there. Katara knew she had his full attention when he groaned. "I'm trying to sleep," he offered as arguement but his body told her otherwise. "But, I can't," Katara replied refering to the storm and not just the time of night. Zuko sighed sleep would have to wait, but she would make it worth his while.

She pinned him down without much effort her body grinding down on his as she lowered herself onto him. He began to lift his hands up touch her body, but she stopped him and mouthed no. She was going to have fun. Her hands slid down his body stopping at his dancing dragon as she began to take him inside of her mouth. The idea repulsed her and she wanted to vommit, but she had heard it was a thing all guys loved. But, as soon as she did a furious Zuko pulled her face up to his. "You never have to degrade yourself and get on your knees for me," he said looking her in the eyes, his amber eyes so serious. "I was that bad," she whispered. "No, not at all. Its just I never want you to do something so degrading to yourself," Zuko said comforting as he kissed her gently and then positioned himself to enter. This time he was less hesitant. At first he fumbled and was slightly clumsy upon entry, but Katara did seemed to notice as he pushed through it deep inside her core in and out. Her legs wrapped tight around his waste as his movements became more fluid yet faster and harder as she begged for him screamed his name. And he begged for her screamed her name as she pulled him in tighter and tighter urging him to new depths. And then finally like a volcanoe he erupted inside her core, her deepest point as she pulled him in their bodies shook with exstacy. They quivered their lips mashing together in a passionate kiss, his hands arousing her tender teat. As he then playfully licked the nipple elicting a moan as she collapsed onto him wanting him more and more. "I love you," he said huskily his eyes filled with lust as he held her tight. "Love you too," she said, finally sleepy. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Katara fell asleep with a new love for storms from there on out, and Zuko would always be her protector.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like only seconds to Zuko he awoke for the day, but it was actually a matter of a few hours. He sighed tired as he rolled over carefully not to disturb Katara. But little did he know an earthquake could not wake her, she had Sokka's sleeping habits when she wanted to. Zuko noted the storm was gone and only light rain was left. He wished it away, he had planned on taking her to Ember Island to play on the beach and stay at the vacation home. So Katara could have the beach party she had wanted only days ago. He saw the moon was out and the sun was making a weak andd futile effort to crawl out and he knew they would be stuck inside but it was not a bad thing. He smiled at the memories of the night.

Zuko got up and headed to the wash room and drew himself a steam bath, it felt good on his aching body. The hot water soothed his pounding wounds, Katara and he had completely forgot the night before. Neither had been gentle about them and he would pay the price later to day but it was worth. Katara was worth anything he'd ever endure. Just the thought of her made him smile. Once he was done bathing and had washed his hair, he dressed in a pair of silk boxers, anxious later to try out the silk sheets, and then slid on a pair of Fire Nation lounge pants, and then put on a silk robe with his Fire Lord logo and Fire Nation emblem on it to suffice as shirt. He reasoned it was far to early to dress and besides no one expected him to even leave his room the day after his wedding anyway. So if he was seen no one would care.

He left the bathroom and immediately regretted his decision not to put something on his feet. Though the Fire Nation was notoriously hot, mornings could be out right cold and Zuko hated them. He looked at the sky and saw the sun was still trying to come out, much too early to leave his bedroom. Still slightly tired, he crawled back in bed not resuming the position he had held before because now Katara lay sprawled like an eagle taking up most of their makeshift bed. For some reason the sight made him smile as he gently nudged her over so he could have a little room to stretch out on the bed. He then re-adjusted the blankets so her body was not exposed, he felt guilty for even peaking at it when she was not awake. It made him feel like a pervert or something, so he did not look as he kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face. He felt her move under the blankets as she snugggled up against him for warmth. "Oh your dressed," she mumbled almost disappointed though she was barely awake. "Yeah, I need to go to the kitchen in a while," he whispered as her head pressed against his chest listening to his heartbeating. She pulled the blankets down on herself, she felt cold as she slowly slid into and old shirt of Zuko's and a pair of his lounge pants. They were loose, and she had to hold the pants up with one hand even when she tied them tight. But they were comfortable and smelled of Zuko. She found her way back to the floor in his arms where they laid watching the sun rise.

Moments later Zuko looked over at Katara and saw she was a sleep again. He decided know would be a god time to get them breakfast, and tell the servants not to have everyone wait for his presence that they could just eat because he would not be joining them. In the hallway he ran into no one, but saw the angry faces of Sokka peaking out from behind his door, and Zuko just shrugged. Sokka would have to get over it. In the kitchen Zuko found Iroh digging into a stack of pancakes ands sipping some tea and Ursa was glancing at new leaflets that had come during the night. "Want some tea?" Iroh asked as his nephew sat down. Zuko nodded with a yawn as he stetched. "How was your night?" his mother asked as she grabbed a slice of toast slathering some butter on it. "Good," he replied his eyes not meeting hers as he sipped his tea in silence. The more he sat there in silence the more he began to wonder why Iroh and Ursa were spending so much time together, but he knew it was not his place to ask such things. Zuko excused himself as he went to the kitchen to grab some orange juice and toast and placed it on breakfast try to bring back to his room. "Tell the others they can eat without me," Zuko said as he vanished back into the kitchen. "It is a sweet gesture," his mother said pointing to the breakfast tray. Zuko blushed angry that no one would mind their own business. Once in his room Zuko set down the tray and laid down beside Katara, her body gravatating towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, glad to have company as he closed his eyes trying to rest his mind.

After her breakfast, Ursa had other plans than waiting around the mansion for something to happen. She was going to visit her husband, Ozai. She knew Zuko would kill her if he ever found out, but it was something she needed to do. So, she went to the kitchen and packed him a basket breakfast with some of his favorite foods he would never be able to get in prison. There were a lot of things Zuko did not know, like that fact that she was a powerful bender herself. He hadn't the slightest inkling that she could bend. Ursa could bend, red flames and blue produce lightening in her sleep and even bend lava if she such desired, but all that was lost on her children. To them, she was a weak nonbender who knew simple combat, if that. When in fact she was stronger than Ozai himself, and she could have stopped him. But, she did not because she never had the guts to do so.

Once in the dungeons she asked a guard to bring her to Ozai. "Go away," Ozai roared without looking at the visitor. "I have food," Ursa offered handing him pancakes and a bottle of syrup, it always was his favorite breakfast food. "Thanks, who are you?" he asked looking at the vaguely familiar form in front of him. "Gee, I don't know maybe your wife," she replied with sarcasm as she gave him a better look at her face. Sure the five nearly six years had changed her. Her skin had darkened some, her hair was longer and finner, she was thiner, and looked harsh the world had not been kind to her. "Ursa," he cried in disbilief. She smiled slightly at the pathetic state her husband was in. She was not an idiot. He was only happy to see her for one reason, it meant she cared for him and she could be his ticket out of here. "So the rumors were true, you have returned," he said gruffly inbetween mouthfulls and sipping orange juice. Personally, she never thought orange juice and syrup was a good combanation but that was just her. "Yeah, I would not miss Zuko's wedding or coronation for the world," she said watching his eyes widen in horror. "Those rumors were true. He married the peasant," Ozai spat in disgust. "She is a Master Waterbender. No peasant. Gorgeous and fierce, powerful. She is above him," Ursa noted watching her husband calm some. "They wed last night, it was beautiful. She is a friend of the avatar's," Ursa continued. Ozai nodded pretending to care. He could care less what or who Zuko did, he was scum in his eyes. "I must go," Ursa said leaving him some snacks, Fire Flakes his favorite. "When will you be back?" he asked his voice kind. Ursa's heart skipped a beat, he wanted me. She shrugged and left. She tried to reason that he was just using her, but her heart wanted to believe he changed, maybe. She did not know why she felt for Ozai, he had done unspeakable things to her that she would never admit to. Ursa had moved on since then, hell she even had three other children waiting for her in the Earth Kingdom. First was her eldest of the three children Zuko knew not of, it was a son. A beautiful boy named Torrance, he was seven and a Firebender. One was a son named Lysander who was four and showed every indication of being like his mother in the ways of Firebending. And the second was a two year old daughter named Temperance who showed promising signs of being a masterful Earthbender, but her problem was how to tell Zuko.

Ursa loved her children, but their father was a mystery. He was gone, long gone. Died, executed by Fire Nation soldiers, it was kind of ironic. She had recieved message that they were due to arrive in an hour's time. She must tell Zuko, now. She approached the Fire Lord's bedroom where she hear muffled sounds of moaning and groaning knowing her son was getting some nookie, for lack of a better term. She hated to interupt but this was urgent. "Zuko, I need to talk to you," she yelled through the door.

Meanwhile inside Zuko groaned, as he re-clothed himself and watched Katara do the same. "Later," he promised her with a devilish grin before opening the door and inviting Ursa in. She took a seat on the floor and began nervously fidgetting. "Zuko, I have guests arriving today," she started. Katara was uncomfortable this was a private family thing. "Maybe I should go," Katara stated. "No, anything that is to be said here can be said to you," he replied grabbing her wrist and pulling her down on the floor hard. "Please, be gentle Zuko where are your manners?" his mother noted disapprovingly. "You did not come here to lecture and just to tell me the burden of guests so out with it," he remarked angrirly. "Fine, my children are coming from the Earth Kingdom. My two sons and daughter. Your brothers and sister, they want to see you. Their father was murdered by the Fire Nation, ironic, no?" Ursa with a horrific laugh followed by tears she had been holding in. He was shocked, he had siblings. But angry, how dare his mother just waltz into his life after so long. She knew he was banished and made no attempt to find him. Katara was their to comfort her as she wiped away the tears. "It is okay. Zuko is just distant, upset," Katara offered. Ursa nodded knowingly. She had an inkling as to why he was mad and she was dead on. She did not blame him either. He would be even more infuriated when he found out she had intentions to help Ozai, maybe even get back with him, but even she was uncertain yet. Deciding to leave him alone she left to greet her children.

"What is so wrong that she has children?" Katara asked not really seeing the problem. "Nothing. I'm honestly not mad about that, just excited. It is other stuff. I mean I am a little mad she did not tell me. Here I am suppose to be having an heir and she has kids no one knows about?" Zuko was fuming. "Yeah," Katara said with a horribly realization in her voice. No protection was used during the night, this was not good. "Zuko," she whispered. His head snapped up noticing her tone and the look of horror on her face. "Last night I didn't we didn't use any," she spluttered Zuko seemed not to understand for a moment and then he realized what she was saying. "No, there is no you could possibly get after just twice," he tried to reason. "I don't know," she sighed, she didn't know what to say or do. Did he even want her now if she was you know? Did he even want a kid at this age, did she? She hid the tears that fell from those precious eyes until he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't cry love," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Though nothing was accomplished or even discussed she felt better somehow, and knew it would be okay. The two left to dress for the day Katara found regal robes that were customary for the wife of the Fire Lord to wear and she dressed in them. She hated red, she would get some nicer blue robes she decided knowing how much Zuko loved them. Zuko came out in his Fire Lord robes and wearing the crown, he looked so serious she could not help but laugh. "I know, I know I look riddiculous I feel like I am playing dress up," he joked as they left the room arm-in-arm to greet the guests.

Zuko tried to ignore the angry glances from Sokka and Aang as he headed to the courtyard with his arm around Katara's waist, but he couldn't deny they hurt. He was an outcast to his friends, but he would not let them know they were getting to him. At the gate he saw his mother surrounded by three children all were in Fire Nation clothes, and better shape then she was in when she had arrived. "Zuko, I'd like you to meet Torrance," his mother said introuducing what looked like the eldest of the children. He looked about five Zuko assumed and was lean, but had muscle. His eyes were coal black and his hair blonde, long and shaggy. The youngster bowed to the Fire Lord and Zuko picked him up. "We are family we hug," Zuko said hugging the little kid. "I'm a Firebender, too. I am seven," the kid said as he walked circles around his older brother admiring him. Hmm, seven that meant he must be Ozai's kid, didn't it? "This little guy is Lysander," Ursa anounced prodding the terrified looking child. He was as tall as his brother, but looked far younger he must be four maybe five. "I'm four Zuko," the kid stammered hugging his brother. He studied Lysander who was very tall and lean with trace amounts of muscle. He had senguine eyes and fire colored hair, this child was definately a Firebender Zuko noted with a click of delight.

The last was his sister who was two. "This is Temperance," Ursa said holding her daughter in her arms. The girl was small, but looked tough. Zuko knew she was an Earthbender by the smudge of dirt on her nose and he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. The girl clung to him and hung on to him snuiggling close. She was the spitting image of Ursa, long black hair and senguine eyes. Zuko introuduced his siblings to Katara and they fell in love with her, he handed over Temperence and watched as Katara's motherly instinct kicked in. "She looks good holding her. She is good with kids," Ursa noted ruffling Zuko's hair. "Stop mom," he said batting her hand not wanting to loose face in front of his brothers as the tough, cool older brother. "We will help you with them," Zuko said as he began to wrestle with Torrance. Ursa nodded knowing Zuko meant no harm not to insult her pride as mother saying she could not handle her kids. "Torrance, go play with your brother, I need to talk to Lord Zuko," Ursa said to her son sternly so he would not argue back. "What troubles you so Zuko?" she asked. What troubled him? Many things none of which he wanted to share.

"It is about last night," Zuko said hoping she would drop the subject. Lots of things bothered him about the night's occurences. The burns, the fact she would tell him, and the lack of precaution they had used. Ursa nodded respecting her son's privacy, he needed it. He was entitled to it. "Did all go according to plan?" she inquired. "Mom, what I do with my wife is my own personal affairs. And yes, but we... never...used...precautions," he said whispering the last. "Look, I over stepped a line asking about that, I am sorry. I just have not been in your life for so long. I want to know everything," she apologized. "I know, but I'm mad. Mad at you for never trying to find me when I was banished or never taking me with you. All the time I was in Ba Sing Se you never once sought me out," he said temper flaring. She sighed, knowing she failed her son when he needed her most. "I had my reasons, but I'll tell you another time, another place," she said gesturing to the children. "As for Katara, don't worry. You could always abort IF she was pregnant," she said coldly. "Funny, mother," Zuko sneered with anger. "What did you expect me to say for it would be alright? I don't know Zuko. You will have to wait, in the meantime be careful," she said. "I know Torrance is Ozai's," Zuko said pissing his mother off to no oblivion. "How did you know," she whispered. "I am not dumb. Now will you help me and I'll keep your secret, and the fact that you went to see Ozai this morning between us,"he offered taking a page out of Azula's book and using blackmail. "Fine, I'll speak to Katara and get her to talk to you about it,"Ursa said bitting her tongue. She did not want to help Zuko because she was angry at him for thinking she had betrayed him when she hadn't. All she had done was for his own good. She had gone to visit him in Ba Sing Se but Iroh sent her away knowing the danger it would put them both in.

Zuko was just plain furious as he and Katara went back to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and laid there his mind stirring in anger. Ï could help you relax," Katara offered her mouth finding its way to the sweet spot on his collarbone. He moaned in approval. " I'd love to, but I promised the boys I'd teach them some Firebending moves," he replied his voice filled with regret. "Well, that could wait,"Katara was being persistant as she began to remove his shirt and armour, then his head piece. With one swift tug Zuko yanked open her robe and slid it off leaving her in just under clothes as he carried her shirtless to the bathroom where the tub was already filling. "Why, you already had this planned,"Katara said pretending to be angry rambling on about how it was just some ploy to get himself laid. "Maybe, but you know you enjoy it," he said silencing her with his lips before she could protest. Before long he had her pinned against the bathroom wall, as his lips worked their magic on her collarbone just to see how she liked to be teased.

Unable to stand it Zuko stripped down and slid into the stopping the water before the tub over flowed. Katara followed suit sitting on his lap, straddling him as their lips locked each one struggling for power,neither one willing to give in until their lungs were about to burst due to the lack of oxygen. Zuko made the first move attempting to enter, but she stopped him. Something was bothering her, and he knew it because it was on his mind as well. "We can't what if I am not you know? This time you could make me," she whispered. "It is up to you. when I saw you wit my sister, I knew you'd be great as a mother. I want to have kids with you, of course I do, it is just when you are ready. If you want to take the risk maybe the spirits will allow you to have kids when we are ready," he replied as he tried to comfort Katara who at first felt distant and worried, it was not an easy thing to discuss with Zuko. She nodded as she allowed him inside of her and they made love together. Feeling as they he could talk to her about anything, Zuko brought up last night. "You know I wasn't sleeping last night, I saw the burns and you heal yourself," he started. Katara was fuming really, but instead she just let out a low "Oh,". "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded not with anger but something she couldn't place.

"Because you would over react," she replied not with harshness, just the truth. He nodded, knowing not to mention it but later he'd try. After they enjoyed their bath and dressed, Zuko then asked her something else, "Would you come with me to Ember Island? Enjoy the day on the beach and a romantic night? Then the next day you could have that beach party you wanted that I ruined," he offered trying not to laugh at the memory of the destroyed beach party. "Sure," Katara said loving the idea. "We will leave in an hour," he offered giving her time to pack bags and of course he would later take her shopping. Zuko left and went to the courtyard where Torrance was waiting practicing some Firebending moves. The kid's style was unique he used just two fingers like Azula, it was eerie almost. "Look, I got to go, but tomorrow tell your mother to come to Ember Island with everyone for a beach party," Zuko said.Torrance nodded and continued to do his moves. Zuko set out to tell everyone to meet him at Ember Island tomorrow. He was stopped on his way to his room by Iroh who was looking flustered. "Some people seem to think you need to attend this meeting about birth rates and our relations with the Water Tribe," Iroh said to Zuko. "Tell them I am leaving and working on the birth rate issue. I married a woman from the Water Tribe uniting our Nations, and while I am gone I intend to hold meetings to help the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko sighed didn't these people realize he was on vacation they told him he could have a month off but he only wanted a few days to spend with Katara. "They know of the marriage to Lady Katara, apparently she is celeberty for her war efforts healing the sick feeding the nedy and what not. Everyone feels most delighted with your choice as wife," Iroh said. WEhy didn't Zuko know of these wartime efforts she made? Did he even know her? He adjusted the fine ring on his left finger that was made of obsidian and held the finsest volcanic rock and a water stone, hers was the same symbolizing the unity of nations. Why hadn't she told him, it really bothered him... Meanwhile Iroh was delighted Zuko was working on producing an heir already. The news was phenominal, and he would put those people who were rvals of Zuko and trying to stir up trouble in their place. Everyone else had no problem with Katara or Zuko, in fact they were the most popular thing and topic of gossip in all of the nations.

Once in his bedroom Katara greeted with quick peck on the lips. "What are yor plans for the night?" she asked innocently, Zuko new she was playing to get something normally she was okay with suprises. "A master never reveals his plans," he teased as he pinned her against the wall. "Why, what do you want to do?" he inquired wanting to know how much this endeavor would cost him. "I thought I'd leave you to plan dinner while I went shopping," she said. Zuko agreed, he couldn't say no to her. Besides he had plans for a romantic candlelit dinner and for the to make love on the balcony under the stars by the moonlight. He was certain she would love it. With her out of the house he would be able to pull it off, even be able to order special exotic foods for her so he could avoid the tedious task of cooking. Though he did not like the idea of her going shopping unacompanied. He agreed to take her here rather than on the island as long as she'd leave him alone to plan dinner. She hastily agreed, so the two left to go shopping much to his dismay. As he went from shop to shop botique to botique he had to deal with men oggling her and she had deal with girls drooling over the all mighty powerful Fire Lord. Zuko was tired of reassuring her that she did not look fat, and looked sexy in whatever she desired to wear. He encouraged her to buy blue robes whenever she asked for his input, they made her look even more exotic and ignited a fire deep inside of him. When it came time to choosing her lingrie or bathing suits he would not let a male salesmen anywhere near here, or a male customer. The people found it quite annoying, but they wanted the business he was bringing. And of course everyone was anxious to get a peak at the royal couple, which lead to lots of embarassment for the young lovers. Katara had snuck some rather sexy and skimpy outfits into her purchases for seducing Zuko without him noticing, but she was certain he'd notice when she used them. She then urged him to buy some clothes, some boxers. He tried to protest but she just looked at with sad eyes and he caved. But he drew the line when she tried to get him to buy man panties and go into sex shop. "Absoloutely not," was his stern and strict reply. "Fine, you can wait out here while I go in," Katara replied leaving him outside seething in anger. And low and behold she walked out with bags full of items making him angrier and embarassing him further.

Once back at the mansion Katara had re-pack allowing Zuko to give Torrance a Firebending lesson. Zuko changed into just a pair of pants he had used while he was on banished, the were comfortable and allowed him to firebend easily. Once in the courtyard he saw everyone was hanging around out there except Iroh, and Katara who would join them later. "Look it's Hothead," Toph said upon Zuko's arrival. He growled in displeasure, that girl could be so annoying at times. Had she no manners? Zuko started off with simple moves showing him how to control fire and turning his flames from red to blue then blue to lava. "Can you make lightening?" Torrance asked excited. "Yeah," Zuko replied requesting he stand back. He summonded his energy and created what seemed like thousands of bolts of lightening it was cool and frightening all at once. "Wow," he whispered. Zuko nodded smiling as he hugged Katara who had appeared. He quickly kissed her possesively and watched Aang frown. "Could you not do that to my sister I am right here," whinned Sokka. "Relax," Katara said sitting next to her brother and Suki so they could stop holding hands to see how he liked it. "How did you get those?" Torrance asked his brother pointing to the long deep fresh scratches in his back and the buite mark on his shoulder. Zuko froze as he looked at Katara who was blushing profusely, Sokka who wanted to kill him, Suki and Toph who were laughing even Aang was smiling. His mother was laughing and shrugged as Zuko looked for an out. How could he explain that to a seven year old? Curious youngster, wasn't he? "Wrestling," offered Zuko with a shrug. His brother excepted the answer and went to go boast to the guards about Zuko's scars. "Nice recovery Hothead," Sokka said with chuckle. Everyone was laughing even Katara giggled and mouthed an apology. "You should be saying nice one Sugar Queen," Toph corrected Sokka who immediately got serious. Katara stopped laughing, but everyone else laughed harder. Sokka eventually laughed and apologized to the two, though Zuko doubted he meant it. "Next time you should heal them" Zuko hissed in her ear. Katara felt guilty, but he smiled and wrapped an arm around her, so she knew he was not too mad.

Zuko continued to firebend shooting flames out of his mouth and nose with percision and accuracy no one knew he had. He then showed Torrance the move the Dancing Dragon with the assistance of Aang, Katara and Suki giggled the whole time ruining Zuko's concentration, but eventually he was able to do it. Meanwhile Katara, Suki, and Toph were playing with Temperance who was no doubt crowned an Earthbender and promising one at that by Toph. toph had noticed the annoying habit the child had at throwing(bending) pebbels and rocks at peoples feet and knees. "Are all people related to Zuko this annoying?" Toph complained as she rubbed her foot complaining she couldn't see. Katara laughed. "What?" Toph said. "YUou actually called him Zuko, and no they are not all annoying. She's just a kid. And Zuko is NOT annoying he is charming and sweet and sexy," Katara said going on a rant about Zuko on the last part boring everyone. "Okay, okay we get you like Hothead and his Dancing Dragon," Toph and Suki said in unison laughing. Katara blushed and remained silent. They laughed as Temperance then said "Zuko annoying." "She isn't half bad, maybe because she is an Earthbender?" Toph said taken with girl who showed dislike for Zuko like she did. Toph wanted to turn this child into her little clone, teach it to hate Zuko as she did. Katara laughed, but stopped when Temperance chucked a stone at Zuko, he was not happy at all, but Toph was estatic. "I am taking my sister back. You are corrupting her," Zuko said angrirly rubbing his head where the stone had hit him. It was then that Temperance had decided to tell her brother what she had learned. "I am going to kill you Toph," he said handing his siter back to his mother. He took Katara and they set off for Ember Island where their moonlit/candleit dinner was awaiting them.

Once they sat down to dinner Zuko was smiling unable to take his eyes off of Katara, and she him. He still had not chaned from firebending before, he was shirtless and sweaty, his hair was in his face and he knew it drove her mad. Zukko began eating his stewed beef and drinking his champagne as Katara declined drink and barely ate. He could tell something was on her mind. "What is wrong?" he asked once dinner was over and he laid down under the star with her just cuddling longing to be close to her. "I don't know," she said honestly. She was depressed, she felt something was bothering and could not pinpoint. How was she suppose to explain this to Zuko who was now the happiest person she knew? Maybe it was guilt, or lonliness. Possibly regret, but it didn't matter. She withdrew herself from his arms and turned away crying herself to sleep, leaving her husband worried as he moved close to her once he was certain she was asleep. He looked at the moon and observed it was full. Could it be affecting her mood? He knew not. Normall, it boosted sex drive except when a bender was pregnant in the earliest stages anyway or so he had been told. But certainly that couldn't be it, it had only been a day maybe two...

Later that night Katara woke up with the desire to be with Zuko. She felt bad guilty and much more. She had no clue what was going on, but they had to talk before she could even think about acting on her impulses. No matter how tempting it was, and it was once she felt him hard against er just seprated by thin fabric. She woke him from his sleep and his eyes narrowed looking at her. "What's the matter?" he slurred seeing her bloodhsot eyes. "I just been thinking, I don't know. I feel guilty. About the burns. The wedding, because everyone is angry at you for it, and it is equally my fault," she admitted adressing a few topic that had been bothering her. "Don't worry about people disliking me for the wedding, the idea is new to them and scary, they need time to adjust. As for the burns I am not mad I just want to know why didn't you tell me?" he said forcing her to look him in the eye. "Because, I did not want you to think I was weak, and couldn't handle it. It was all so new, I just ignored figuring I'd adress it later," she admitted with guilt her eyes looking everywhere but his. "Katara, listen to me I love you, I'd never think those things. I just do not want to hurt you like that," he replied kissing her forehead. She sighed, it was easy for someone to say those words and here those words, but to feel better was a different story. Zuko leaned over for a quick kiss on her lips but she drew him passionately, filled with lust and fire as she pinned him down, gaining the power. It was a beautiful starry night and they spent it in each others arms cuddling, kissing, and talking. Both were content with that, though with it being full moon part of Katara craved more. But she was in no mood to act upon it. Zuko was awake for the better part of the night just listening to Katara sleep, he could tell she still wasn't right and he frowned. It bothered him, and he could not do anything about it.

It seemed as soon as Zuko had fallen asleep the sun was starting to rise and naturally his body sprang into action regardless of whether or not he such disired it to or not. He attempted to wake Katara who had been able to sleep that night, but Waterbenders are impossible to wake when the sun is only just rising so his efforts were futile at best. Bored, Zuko decided to shower and dress for the day. Once in the shower he heated te water as hot as he dared without causing serious damage to his skin and relaxed. He allowed the hot, steamy water to come cascading and pulsating down his head and shoulders to his feet. It was very refreshing. He froze when he heard the wash room door open but relaxed when he caught a glimpse of Katara stripping down to join him in the shower. He moved over allowing the water to engulf her body as she sighed, he couldd tell she was still not right, but feeling better.Niether of them could fix this problem, because they could not make people understand their marriage or their love, but they could try. He watched as she cooled the water down and beckonned him closer. "How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly. "Better now," she replied taking his face in her hands and kissing deeply igniting a fire deep within both of them as he pushed her roughly up up against the shower wall. His hands explored her bare chest, arousing her firm breasts as she squirmed under his touch. "Stop teasing me," she demanded firmly swallowing a moan as his left hand was planted firmly on her inner thigh. "Still want me to stop?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow as his hand traced circles on the tender flesh elicting a long, deep moan from her throat. She shook her head no and Zuko laughed devilishly as his tongue tickled the tender flesh of her breasts. HEr eyes glazed over in a mix of euphoria and lust she wanted him as her hand gentley stoked him. "My frisky aren't we," Zuko clicked noting the effects the full moon had with delight, they both new and she knew he was playing coy. "Fuck me," she whispered crudely with anger and impatience, he new the full moon was no time to mess with Waterbender or the days following it. "I would never fuck you," Zuko said with displeasure. Katara was alaramed. Had she really asked him to fuck her? How could she be so stupid? Would he suspect something about her past? Would he discover she was had been fucked as a child, raped so to say at full moon, used as sex object nothing more and certaintly less at times. "I would not want you to feel fucked when I was done. I will make love to you so you can feel loved when I am done," Zuko offered suspicious something was wrong, and this maybe what was troubling her last night. He would have his top men investigate it, but certaintly if his supscions were true she would never tell him.

Zuko shook the idea from his head, he would ask Sokka later, and then confront Katara he had to. He could not stand seeing her in pain, and if someone had hurt he would seek his vengence on them at all costs. Katara had put her lips on his and got his full attention when she wrapped those muscular legs around his mid-section beckoning him inside of her. He leaned her up against the wall as he pushed inside of her working right to her core making haste of the job. As she drew him in roughly deeper than he dared into her core it was euphoric when they had climaxed at first. Then he had erupted like a volcano inside of her spewing lava everywhere. His hands tangled in her hair as they screamed. Her nails digging into his back her lips shouting for him. She bit into his shoulder as he pushed deeper yet emptying the last bit into her as she ran her hands through his hair. Tired they collapsed and that is when he noticed the tears that had been falling from her eyes for what he assumed had been the whole time. "Talk to me babe," he said stroking her hair lovingly once he untangled his hands from it. He tried to touch her but she withdrew from his touch. "I can't" she replied shaking her head firmly. It broke his heart to see her as she balled up and withdrew from going into place she had mentally revisted often, and hated. "I'm dressing and leaving. Promise me you'll dress and lie down?" Zuko begged concerned for. She nodded in agreement with a small whimper. Zuko sent for Sokka, he was going to get to the bottom of this perdiciment.


	4. Chapter 4

Anxiously Zuko paced the kitchen waiting for his brother in-law to arrive. He was not found of the childish Sokka, but desperate times called for desperate measures and for him to put a side his personal opinions. Zuko was angry, confused, and worried all at once he never thought it possible to feel so many things at one time with out exploding or feeling imploding upon each other, but he did. Zuko jumped up when he heard the door open and saw Sokka walk into the kitchen. "So what's the big deal?" Sokka whispered as everyone else came in. How could he have been so stupid, he forgot everyone else was coming... "First have your girlfriend get them all outside and get the party going," Zuko commanded. Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but Zuko silenced him with a death glare. Sensing the change in Zuko's heart beat Toph came over. "Hey Hothead," she offered. "Not now," Zuko replied. "Where is Katara?" the girl asked ignoring Zuko. "Upstairs, now please go outside," he offered trying kindness instead. But as luck would have it the Earthbender was going to make a bee-line for Katara. Sensing an impending doom Sokka was able to stop her and draw her attention to Temperance. Great, she's going to corrupt my sister was his response but he was grateful. Once everyone was outside Zuko and Sokka sat down at the kitchen table. His amber eyes narrowed as he scratched his head.

"So what's the problem oh Lord Hothead?" Sokka said in jest laughing to himself. Now was not that time. Zuko rubbed his chin in thought thinking of the best way to go about this. "Where is my sister?" Sokka demanded grabbing Zuko by the collar after a moments silence finally realizinf she was missing from the picture. "Upstairs, " Zuko said. Sokka got up and started heading up the stairs, he knew it was full moon last night, she would not be in a good state now. She never was. "Wait!" bellowed Zuko and the offender stopped in his tracks. "Tell me what is wrong with my wife," he demanded. "What did you do to her?" Sokka spat back. "Nothing," Zuko said explaining how she reacted last night and this morning. "If she won't tell you why should I?" he remarked. "Because, I love her, and I am worried about her. I don't know what to do. I can't help her or talk to her about it if I don't know what it is," Zuko replied rubbing his temple getting increasingly annoyed. "Fine," Sokka caved. "It is not something I try to remember, or even like to think about. But, it is something I'll never forget. When she was younger we had a Waterbending nomand staying in our village. He use to take Katara on full moons telling our father he was teaching her how to use the tides to bend. But you know how the full moon effects Waterbenders puts them in heat? Well, he used Katara as his play object," Sokka recalled tearfully not proud of what he had admitted. Zuko was crushed and remained in silence. "How did you find out? What did you remember?" he said his voice eerily cold and distant.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, our Gran had just returned from a three year voyage to the North Pole and was suspicious. She is a waterbender and knew of the moon's powers. So on full moon our father set out to look for Katara. I begged him to let me go, I knew where they were he took her outside our village to a lake. So I was allowed to go. Then we found him inside of her like some animal. I'll never forget it. Since then every full moon she's never the same. Our healers said he had been doing it for years she wouldn't say how long but they said probably five or six. Now since she can heal, she was able to heal and undo the damage and present herself as a virgin, but she wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want you to marry her because if you found I figured you'd leave her because she wasn't a virgin," Sokka admitted the last part with guilt avoiding Zuko's eyes. "You don't know me then, I love your sister and want what is best for her. You don't think seeing her like that kills me? I'd die if it would make her happy or take that pain away. Or drain the tears from those eyes," Zuko roared, he meant it Katara was his world. "What is this guy's name?" Zuko demanned flames coming from his ahnds scorching the walls as he slammed his hands on the table. "He went by Karl rumour was he was a bender from the swamps," shrugged Sokka. "Why is it so important?" he asked. "Because, I am going to hunt him down and murder him," vowed an infuriated Zuko. "Just don't tell Katara I told she will kill me," begged Sokka. "I can't make that promise. Now I am going to check on her," Zuko said pushing past him to see his wife.

Zuko paused at the bedroom door he could hear Katara weeping. He knocked on the door and hurder her sniffling. "Yeah?" "It's me can I come in?" he asked fighting the urge to kick down the door. He heard the lock unclick and she appeared from behind the door. Her appearance was dishevceled she was a mess, but she hugged him still. "Everyone is here," he whispered not wanting to let her go. "How about Sokka?" she asked. "Yeah," Zuko replied his eyes not meeting hers and taking a special interest in the floor. "What?" she said suddenly annoyed. "Don't be mad, but he told me everything," Zko said holding her as she weeped. Katara stared at him blankly and her mouth formed an o shape before her gaze was diverted. "We can talk later. I just want to help, I promise. Just please come down stairs," Zuko begged. Katara agreed to all terms, she knew she needed help, and was relieved Sokka had told him the truth so she did not have to. Zuko went outside and joined in the festivities. He along with Toph Aang and and the nitwit(Sokka) were making sand sculptures. Suki was tanning and laughing at Sokka, more so the last than the afore mentioned. Ursa was cooking with Iroh while watching Temperance. Hakoda was surfing along with Torrance and attempting to teach Lysander how to do sow(Torrance had caught on quickly). Moments later Katara came down, her eyes were now longer red, her hair was silky and straight, she wore an elegant blue silk robe as she strode over to her brother and hugged him and whispered her thanks. He nodded kissing her cheek. "Gran and Pakku will be here within the hour, guards sent word," Sokka told her. She nodded thankful to have such great distractiopns around this horrid time. Her next victim was Zuko, she snuck up behid him wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his neck. He turned to face her. "Feeling a little better?" he asked. She nodded. "Want to talk?" He offered wiping the sand off of his hands. "Not now my Gran is coming, later. I promise," she said before leaving to see what Aang was doing. She laughed when she saw his sand sculpture of Zuko with flames coming out of his oluth. "Come here honey," she yelled embarassing Zuko. When he saw the sculpture he laughed and began to mock causing Katara to laugh harder. "It is missing something," Sokka stated scratching his head than he had it. "Let the master artist work," he exclaimed making Katara nearly die of laughter, even Suki laughed. Sokka added the scar to the eye and riddculously spikey hair. Zuko growled. "Come on, I do not look like that," he whinned in mock horror.

"No, you look much better," Katara whispered to her husband who had delicate ego. "Let's swim," Sokka suggested stripping down to swim trunks and everyone followed suit except. "Hello, blind can't see, yeah let me just jump in the ocean..." she yelled after them and went to join Urs and Iroh and play with Temperance. She was bent on teaching her to call Zuko Hothead instead or Lord Hothead, she hadn't decided which would anger him more. Katara began bending some awesome waves as she pulled out a surf board and showed up Hakoda. Her father was impressed as was Zuko. His mouth was agape staring. He didn't like the fact Katara was surfing, he watched as Aang was studying her body and he grew jealous, he swore even his brother was checking her out. Maybe he was just becoming dellusional like Azula who knows...

As soon as everyone came in for lunch Katara's Gran arrived along with Pakku. Zukko liked them instantly they were kind toward him and welcomed to the family, but took a reater interest in Katara as he thought they should. "When should I be expecting great- grand children?" Gran asked causing Zuko to choke on his tea and Katara to spit out her food. "Don't you think this conversation is best left in private?" Hakoda offered when all eyes turned to the royal couple. Zuko immediately agreed as did Katara and their guests did not see the point arguing in front of so many people and pushing the subject. "Enjoy the full moon?" Pakku asked devilishy to the couple with a wink causing Katara to leave in tears an Zuko to get angry. Apparently Pakku knew not of her past. "That is enough, it is a private matter. Please do not badger Katara," Zuko roared sending Fire bolts in the air at no one in particular. "What?" Pakku asked innocently. Gran took him off privately and told him the story, and he understood. Now they got why the couple was so angry. Meanwhile at lunch Everyone else except Sokka and Hakoda was baffled by Katara's outburst. "Wonder what is bothering her?" Aang asked. "None of your buisness," Sokka shot back. Sensing the tension and that things could get no worse Torrance asked what had been on Aang's mind as weel "What did they mean by enjoy the full moon?" he said innocently. "Nothing," Ursa said quickly, too quickly quieting her son. Awkward silence ensued.

Meanwhile Zuko found Katara hiding off a way from the house by the water crying. He held her close to him as she cried. "It will be okay," he promised. "I'm ready to talk," she whispered. He braced himself. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I need help. Every moon I relive it, feeling instead of the way I should. I hate it. It makes me want to die. I feel so dirty so useless," she choked out opening up making herself compltely vulnerbale to him. "I know, I will get you the finest medical care when we get back. I swear whatever it takes," he promised as she cried into his chest. "You are not mad?" she questioned. "Not at you. I could never be for this, I just want to help you. I love you with all my heart. I want you to be okay and happy. I don't want you to wake up one day hating your life and resenting me. I want you to be okay with everything and then from there we can work on our family," Zuko said placing his hand over hers kissing her cheek. "What if I wanted children now?" she insisted. "Then I would tell you okay, but let me at least let you be seen by the doctor to make sure you are okay. And you have to promise to talk to me," he offered just wanting her to open up. She nodded. "Do you want talk about it maybe tonight will be easier if you do?" Zuko offered. "I never told anyone," she protested. "Maybe it is the guilt that haunts you then," he offered wisely. She nodded and promised to talk to him latter, but felt it was important she apologize for ruining lunch first. "You can't put this off!" he yelled after knowing she was avoiding him.

True to her word Katara returned moments later with a cup of tea for each of them and a blanket to warm them, the ocean breeze was chilling her, or maybe it was the memories. "I don't know I guess it all started when I was about three maybe four my mother was still around. The guy he was a friend of the family and offered to teach me waterbending on the moons. My parents agreed they trusted him. When he saw how the moon affected me at even the young age he took advantage me of me. Waiting until my body burned up so bad and made me beg for him to fuck me to relieve the pain. I hated it, it made feel so dirty so disgusting, but if I didn't he would hurt me beat me and make it so much worse when he did enter. Not to mention how bad my body did burn up for someone and I was too little to know what it meant or how to deal with it. My little body couldn't take it as he ravaged through me whenever he entered. He was violent, a kid could hardly accomadate a full grown man who wasn't small to begin with had a very big hard on. I never told anyone, it went for years until I was about eleven and they discovered him inside of me one moon. Naturally I was mortified and told them it was just the one time. A first time ordeal. And then, I just kind of locked it away and pretended it had never happened. He said I would probably be stuck with the memories until I found my soulmate some kind off ancient waterbending trick," she cried. Zuko did know what to say or do. He doubted she'd be stuck with those memories forever, but he couldn't tell her he doubted her. She wiped away the tears as she sipped her tea. "It will be okay," he said as she burried her face in the crook of his neck. "I know," she mumbled wrapping the blanket around herself. Zuko ran his hands up and down her sides warming her as they sat watching the waves crash against the shore. Once she had regained her compusre and sure assured him for what seemed like the millionth time only then did he allow her to rjoin the oarty. She immediately went into the water and began swimming playing with Zuko's brothers, Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Hakoda. Zuko began building a mini Fire Nation kingdom out of sand, he was bored. Pakku had came up to him and apologized, Zuko had bit his tongue and accepted the apology rather than telling the old man where he could get off.

Sensing the Fire Lord's bordem Iroh joined him bring him a cup of tea. "Hello, Lord Zuko," said the familiar voice extending him a cup of tea. He accepted as he invited the man to sit. "Hello Uncle," he said kindly. "Lovely whether," Iroh noted, Zuko nodded though he could careless. "Why so glum Lord Zuko? Today should be a cause to celebrate," Iroh offered imparting wisdom and going on about the joys of marriage and leadership and the honor, something Zuko had once desired now he couldn't care less about. "It is Lady Katara," Zuko offered as he busied himself sculpting the sand, Iroh helping him. "Ah," his uncle replied knowingly scratching his chin. "I suppose between that, the reurn of your mother, Katara's family, your siblings, and the death of Azula you have a heavy burden, young Lord. But sometimes you have to find the silver linning in your troubles," he offered. "I know uncle, but it is easier said than done," Zuko replied his temper rising. "Well said, but things worth obtaining are never found easily," Iroh said offering his nephew to mull over the new information. Zuko appericiated Iroh's wisdom, he did, but sometimes it could be down right annoying when you just wanted to vent. Zuko sighed in frustration knowing his uncle was correct, he'd have to work hard to achieve what he wanted to. But it would be worth it. He wanted to see a peaceful time where the Fire Nation could be respected and not feared. He wanted some respect and more than his respect he wanted his wife to feel better. And she would, the curse would be lifted with time as she talked more with Zuko because they were soulmates.

Sensing Hothead's dismay Toph thought she would cheer him up in her own special way as she dragged along temprance. "Hey Lord Hothead," Toph said sitting next to him. Zuko grinned though she could not see and asked her to stop calling him that. "Fine Sparky, but your sister has got something to say," she replied trying not giggle. Man, he was going to kill her after this. Toph nudged the little kid and she said "Brother is Lord Hothead. He is annoying." Zuko found it amusing, his sister had the attitude and mean streak of Azula. She would be a worthy advesary one day with the aid of Toph. "Grr, why do you have to corrupt?" Zuko roared pretending to be angry. The girl just shrugged, "Why not? I would teach her to make fun of you and Sugar Queen but you know how that would end. Besides since Azuala is gone I thought you needed a sister to pick on you,. See ya, Scarface." Why did he bother asking questions? Scarface, honestly? He was now seething, but as long as Temperance did not upset Katara right now he was okay with it. He found it amusing even though he would never admit to Toph this fact and give her the satisfaction that came with it. Zuko sat there playing with his sister, she was gorgeous, she looked like his mother and Azula, the resemblance was almost freaky. If he did not know better he'd swear it was Azula in toddler form. His mother had come to collect his sister and take her away from the sun, her pale skin would burn in the heat. Moments later Zuko was joined by his brothers.

"Hey," Torrance said sitting down next to Zuko. Lysander sat on Zuko's lap not saying a word, he still was shy and uncertain about his big brother. "Hey," Zuko replied distantly his eyes focused far away. Katara watched as he interacted with his siblings knowing he'd make a good father when his day came. "What's up?" Zuko asked not really in the mood for company. "Well, you are good with girls right?" Torrance asked. It was all Zuko could do to not laugh, his seven year old brother was asking him for advice on girls. "I guess," he replied, he wouldn't say he had been good with girls, just blessed when it came to Katara. "Well, what do you do when you like one?" Torrance asked innocently. "You are too young, besides does she like you? How old is she? And you have only been in the Fire Nation for a day," Zuko said teasingly sounding like a father. "I was just curious," he said looking sadly at his brother. "Talk to her ask her out. You know? Haven't you talked to mom about this kind of stuff?" Zuko said growing uncomfortable. He shook his head no, and Zuko laughed. Interuptting the awkwardness Katara came wrapping her arms around Zuko kissing his neck. He groaned lowly. "What were you talking about?" she asked plopping down on the ground to sun bathe in her two piece, showing off her curvy figure. "Girls," Zuko replied. Katara giggled at the thought of him giving advice to the child. "What?" Zuko said looking at her angrirly. "Oh nothing Prince Charming," she teased and then Zuko got that hint that maybe he wasn't Mr. Romantic. But he was preoccupied, he was watching his brother study Katara's curvy exposed figure. He was mad, maybe she was the girl he was yapping about?

Zuko whispered quietly trying to convince Katara to cover up , but she refuse especially when he told her his suspicions. That just made her laugh and more determined not to cover up. He was being unreasonable, how could a seven year old possibly like her? After his brothers went off to get dinner Zuko was left alone with Katara. "I am telling you he has the hots for you," Zuko argued. "He is seven for Agni's sake Zuko, seven. It is not like anything would happen anyway," she replied tossing her hair back revealing her bare neck for him to plant a line of kisses on. "I know, but he shouldn't be oggling you like that. Your my wife. Your his sister in-law," he argued. "But I am also hot," she added as a joke but he nodded his head in definite agreement. "And a woman in power, and if he is anything like my mother he will be attracted to someone in power," Zuko added with sexy comment in regards to Katara and disgust to his mother. "If I have so much power than do I control you?" she asked teasing him and he had an idea where this would lead later or eventually. 'Yes, of course. I live t serve you," he replied devilshly. "Yeah, not very believable. Work on that," she said winking at him then smacking his ass as a joke. He agreed and saulted her making her die of laughter.

Everyone was sitting around eating when the two arrived, somewhere still leery about Katara out of worry for her. And most excepted for the gang were uncomfortable around Zuko, the just did not know what to make of him. Zuko grabbed himself some chicken that was loaded in the hottest sauce that coud be found in all the land and ate it like it was nothing, Katara on the other hand stayed away from spicy foods and joined Aang in munching on a wide range of exotic fruits. Zuko vowed he would get her to indulge in spicy foods, they were not bad and could be quite erotic if used properly. At least that was his arguement. "How are you feeling?" Sokka asked elbowing his sister rather hard in the stomach. "Better, until you did that," she said only half joking as she rubbed her stomach. Sokka grinned sheepishly and stuffed his face with food instead of a joke, he could tell she was still in no mood. After dinner Zuko announced that he and Katara must leave for the palace because Zuko had meetings to attend in the morning of utmost importance but everyone was welcome to stay the night here. They ppacked up and left in silence. "Go shower, and then when you are done I will have the healers check you over. Then we will discuss our plans for tomorrow," Zuko said leaving saying something about a meeting of the elders in his study.

Katara was grateful to be left alone to draw an icy cold bath, her body was still on fire and much too tired from the days events to do anything but soak in the icy water. The cold water helped ease the burning and soothe her tired muscles as she closed her eyes. She thought about the das events and how Zuko had been so understanding, so kind. And then she laughed mentally at Torrance who had crush on her, and Zuko's jealousy. Katara had not even told him the funniest part, that his brother had been hitting on her all day. She found it amusing, all in all it had been the best da after a full moon she had ever had, and she would have to properly thank the Fire Lord at a later date. Once done, sand out of her hair Katara dried herself and dressed for the night in a blue silk nightie that was not as revealing as the one on her wedding night, but hugged her nicely. Over it she wore a red silk bath robe common of the Fire Lady and returned to her room to find the healers waiting for her.

"Lady Katara, good evening," one of them said. "Evening she said sitting on the bed. "Lord Zuko has told us about your story and the horrors you endure. We are just here to make sure you are okay and then give you something that will relax you when that time comes," the healer explained as he examined her. She hated them poking around and prodding inside of her, but she just remained silent. "It seems you are okay physically, but mentally stressed. Some damage has been done to your reproductive organs but it appears your body is healing and we can't do nothing abpout it. We will monitor and see how it effects your ability to bare children. Normally we would tell you to rest but, we know you are anxious to get on with helping the war efforts. So we bid you to be cautious. We will be back to check you over again in a few weeks," the healer said before leaving. Damage to her reprodiuctive organs? This could not be, impossible she had her montly flow like normal and was healing according to her own healers. Could they be mistaken, or maybe it was a sick joke? She did not know but it urked her as she laid in bed for quite sometime pondering it.

She heard the door creak open Zuko appear. "Hey, I heard what the healers found," he said his voice was kind and comforting as he held her in his arms. She was not going to cry for what seemed like the umpteenth time today, no she had to be strong. She told him of her suspicions and he just nodded and promised they would get a second opinion if she wanted. "So how was the meeting?" she asked her voice near cracking as it was distant holding back tears. "Troubling, we hae a problem of famine and sickness as you know in the homeland and we are trying to fight it head on, but the problem is all of our healers and most excess rations are being sent to other nations," he sighed it was quite a problem because they couldn't pull out from other nations to help themselves, it would ruin them. Katara nodded knowingly. "So tomorrow would you want to join me in council? Most wives of Fire Lordds don't but I thought I'd ask," he offered stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. "Where is the village you speak of?" Katara asked ignoring the question at hand. "Why?" Zuko said suspiciously he knew what she was up to and it was he had hoped for. "Well, I am sure they told you about my efforts during the war. I could help these people out tomorrow, before we get another opinion. I could start being a change for the better," she offered. "I knew there was a reason I married you," Zuko replied kissing her burning hot forehead as he hugged her. "And why is that?" she asked coyly. "Because you're brilliant and sexy," he mumbled his arms around her waist drawing in her scent. She smiled, and he knew she had played him but he could not care less.

Katara had turn to face Zuko who was whispering everything she had wanted to hear in to her ear making her smile. She ran a hand through his hair as she used her other hand to snuggle against him, she could feel him pressed up against her. His arousal pressed up against her, hard through the thin fabric as he groaned lowly. "Good night," she whispered to him teasing him as she moved closer yet. He closed his eyes and vowed, he would make her pay for this act later.

Zuko had woke early that morning to shower before Katara had woke, he had a lot on his agenda. He had a meeting before breakfast and then he needed to lead Katara to the village and update the elders of the situation, they would be most pleased. Katara did not know what her helping meant, no wife of a Fire Lord had ever helped the nation or ever taken an interest in the people. She was well loved and respected, and it would be in her favor. The rest of Zuko's day would be filled with meetings and signings of treaties, all official nonsense that he could careless about. He'd much rater spend the day with Katara helping his people. After his shower and meeting Zukow found Katara waiting and escorted to the villae which was in worse shape than he could have imagined. The houses were delapitating, the water murky, the food scarce, the people dying, and it was just sad. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Yes, I need to help these people," Katara said and there was something in her eyes that told him to back down that she needed this for her. He nodded and left her with his most trusted guards and threatened to slay them all if anything happened to Katara.

Once alone Katara's work began. She went to the sickest people in the village who were on their death beds and healed them, draining herself in the process. She had medicine for those who were in better shape. She had food and lots of it for the people who welcomed her like some kind of hero. She used her waterbending to clean the water and promised to return with Earthbenders to help rebuild homes. She was exhausted, but seeing the satisfaction of the people was reward enough. When she returned to the palace more healer's were awaiting her and examined her and came up with an alternate theory. "Lady, it is either damage or you are possibly carrying. At this point it is too early to tell. I won't know for a month or so. But either way you will be able to carry," the old woman, a healer from the outskirts of town and a well repected one at that told her. Katara nodded and told her to tell Zuko the news while she bathed. Katara relaxed in the hot water. Letting it take over her tired body, she just had one more thing to do before visiting Zuko, and that was speak to Aang and Toph, They should be back by now. Once bathed and dress Katara set out to find her friends. She explained the perdicment with the village and they agreed to return tomorrow and Earthbend some homes. Katara thanked them and set off for Zuko's study.

She knocked on the door and a deep voice bade her to enter. "Hey sexy," Zuko greeted her happily slamming the door behind his wife. "Hey," she smiled kissing is cheek. "How did it go at the village?" he asked sitting down at his metal desk. Everthing was metal in the Fire Nation or so it seemed, it drove her nuts. Wooden stuff was more tasteful and fun. "Great, made lots of progress. Aang and Toph are going to help me tomorrow," she said sitting on his desk. He nodded his eyes on her and not the doccument he was signing. "You get the news?" she inquired leaning over seductively her chest inches away from his face teasing him. "Mhhmm," he nodded. "And?" she demanded. "That's great," he replied though he did not what it was in regards to anymore. Katara slid off the desk and headed toward the door to leave. "Oh yeah I got the news from the healer. It is fantastic,"he said overjoyed really hoping she was carrying. Katara giggled as she explained to her husband she had attempted only moments ago to have this conversation with him. "Sorry," he said huskily sneaking up behing and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her collarbone. "What brings you here anyway?" he asked curiously waggling his eyebrow as he presssed his arousal firmly against. "Not that," she teased smacking him playfully. Just then Iroh had opened the door carrying in tea for Zuko."See how she treats me?" Zuko pouted laughing. Iroh raised an eyebrow at Katara who was laughing: "I saw nothing." He promised winking at Lady Katara and setting down the tea. "Have a good night. I hope to see you in a meeting soon Katara,"Iroh said before vanishing. "No fair he likes you better,"Zuko whinned playfully. "Of course he does, I am irresistbly charming,"she giggled. "Besides it seems to run in your family an attraction to me,"she added teasing him. He shook his head mad still about yesterday and he still did not know the half of it. "I came here to see what you were up to," she said truthfully sitting down with a cup of tea as Zuko resumed the tedious task of pouring over treaties and signing his name to the ones that were reasonable. "Paperwork,"he replied stiffly pointing to the sizable stack on his desk. "Do you have to get through all of that tonight?"Katara asked her hopes falling, she had really wanted him to just come to bed with her so she can lie in his arms feel those muscles. Feel loved. "No, but I should. Why what do you need?"he asked looking up searching crest fallen face and then he understood she needed him. She truly was one in a million, she didn't need his money or his stuff but just his company. "Give me about thirty minutes and I'll come to bed," he said kissing her head as he rose. She nodded and disappeared. Zuko was one in a million, no one had a husband as kind and caring as she did.

Once in her room Katara changed into a tee shirt of Zuko's and slipped into a pair of his boxer she was certain if anyone saw it would considered scandlous but she did not care they were the closest thing to her and the most comfortable. They had his scent on them and were far to big for her as she wrapped herself up in them and pulled the covers up to her chin sighing to the warmth it brought her. She felt herself nodding off to sleep, but fought to stay awak until Zuko returned. True to his word he was there within the hour, in bed his body pressed against hers for warmth as he tried to steal the heavy comforter from her. "Why are you wearing my clothes to bed?" he questioned he didn't mind he thought she looked sexy anything he was just messing with her. "It gets too hot sometimes to wear real clothes. Besides these were comfortable. Would you rather I wore nothing?" she mumbled half asleep pulling the blanket off of him. "Actually yes I'd rather you did," he replied huskily in her ear before kissing right below her earlobe. She giggled and pretended to be offended, but she expected him to answer that way. "Will you stop hogging the blankets?" he yelled at her in the darkness for like the umpteenth time that night. She goraned and rolled over in his arms relinquishing some of the blanket in question. Finally when she was sound asleep, he was able to move her so he could get his half of the comforter, it was an abnormally cold night in the Fire Nation. Zuko had trouble sleeping that night a lot was weighing on his mind. Thoughts of pilling up paperwork haunted his mind and family issues. He woke up the next morning cranky and tired well after the sun had risen. It was the first time he had slept past sunrise since he could remember, no one woke him they figured he was sick. When he opened his eyes he saw Katara was still asleep sprawled out across the gigantic bed forcing him on the edge. He smiled, Waterbenders so perdictable, you never see them up early. He shook her awake. "What?" she moaned obviously as tired as he was and feeling sick. "I don't know I just woke up. It's so late we should have been up hours ago," he said getting up. "Uggh, Aang and Toph went to the village and Iroh is filling in for you. They woke me, when you wouldn't," she yawned turning over burrying her head back in the pillow.

"Get up," Zuko said pulling the blanket off of her. "Just because you can't sleep doesn't mean I can't," she complained but got up nonetheless. He began tickling her and she got up immediately and surrendered. She took note of Zuko he had stubble coming in on his face from not shaving he looked gruff and sexy. She ran a hand over it, it was rugged looking. Zuko went off to go see what was going, he had news to deliver to his mother. He wanted to find out about Ozai and have her keep Torrance away from Katara. He was back later with breakfast in hand and plopped on the bed. He began digging into his hearty breakfast of Fire Flakes. "You can't possibly serious? That is your breakfast?" Katara said raising an eyebrow. Zuko nodded offering her one. "Didn't your mother teach you any better to eat nutritious?" she questioned suspiciously. "I am the Fire Lord _I _can eat whatever I want," he smiled. "Really," she questioned seductively. He nodded. "What if I said no?" "I'd say to bad?" he laughed. Katara raised an eyebrow at her husband, he made it too easy. "What if I were to do this?" she said summoning water to cuff him to the four poster bed. "I'd say do what you please," he said huskily with a devilish grin wanting to see what she'd do before he'd firebend to breakfree. She released him. "Tease," he mummbled. "Maybe later," she whispered in his ear.

Later on a few weeks down the road, the day of the next full moon, Katara set out to find Toph she needed to talk, to someone who wouldn't report back to Sokka or Zuko. Toph was just the girl for the job. Katara approached her friends room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Toph ordered perturbed. "Hey," Katara said hugging Toph. "Hey Sugar Queen?" Toph questioned. "Yeah, who else," Katara said plopping down on the bed. "It doesn't sound like you," Toph stated. "Well it is me," she replied getting aggravated. "Your heartbeat is different. Your not, are you?" Toph asked all kidding a side. Katara's heart skipped a beat, was she? "I don't know the healers said I might be," she shrugged. "You are!" Toph proclaimed ignoring the listener at the door. "What have you and Sparky been doing? I want details," the Earthbender demanded. "Nothing. Well not nothing, but I obviously have not been sharing a room with him for his taste in decor," Katara joked and Toph chuckled. The listener had hear enough. He had impregnated his sister, and then Katara had the guts to joke about it..."What are you going to name it?" Sokka asked revealing himself. Katara was beyong angry at her brother for listening in, now he was just being an ass. She shrugged jer shoulders. "Sparky probably wants to name it some insane Fire Nation name," Toph said sniggering.

Katara had not even thought of names if it was a boy or a girl, but she was sure Zuko had and they would be insane as Toph had put it. It also made her wonder what if the child wasn't a firebender... What if Zuko's first born was waterbender or couldn't bend?She laughed at Toph's comment pushing her personal thoughts away and Sokka was horrified. "Just keep it a secret Sokka we will talk later," Katara said rushing him out of the room whispering to him not to do something crazy. "Why keep it a secret?I thought Sparky would want to shout it from the rooftoops," Toph asked. "He doesn't know I am definately pregnant, and we don't know if I will keep the baby to term," she replied explaining the risks of miscarriages and still-births that often plagued younger couples and people who were trying to concieve. Katara and Toph had their girl talk, Katara educating the younger girl about sex and relationships. All the while trying to reassure it wasn't gross or as bad as it sounded and that Zuko really was a good guy and she shouldn't try and kill him regardless of what Sokka and Aang told her. "What is today?" Katara asked suddenly as the day grew later. "I don't know, full moon I think," Toph remarked off hand. Katara let out a low groan, that is why her insides had been on fire all day. Toph looked strangely at Katara who had to explain the moon cycle's importance to Waterbenders. "Eww, too much information," Toph complained when Katara told her how she felt. "So that means no sleep for me to tonight," Toph whinned since her room was closest to the lovebirds. Katara giggled. "Not funny Sugar Queen. You and Sparky aren't exactly discreet," Toph said bluntly with laugh that made Katara blush. "What?" Katara said defensively. "You are loud in bed. The two of you keep the whole place up. Not like we can complain though we are guests and you two are in love and all. He being the Fire Lord and half nuts," Toph said much Katara's dismay. Not exactly what she had hoped to hear from her friend, Katara had always thought they were rather quiet. "I am kidding, you are not as loud as Sokka and Suki," Toh said grinning and Katara just clicked in disgust, she didn't want to know what her brother did behind closed doors.

Katara had left to go seek out Zuko and see how things were coming along, in the past month she and the gang had visited many cities in the nation trying to restore order while Zuko worked diligiantly over seas. She walked into his office and sat down his desk which now was wooden, she had gotten her way on that matter. "Yes?" he said peering up from the paperwork at his wife. She dangled her feet as she sat there, "You do know what today is?" she remarked playfully nipping at his earlobe. He hadn't a clue, was it a birthday? A holiday, some dinner? He shook his head his shaggy hair covering his eyes. "Full moon," she smiled seductively feeling better than she had in ages. Zuko grinned devilishly. "My, my so it is," he said running a hand across his stubble. Katara had whispered in his ear all the plans she had for him that night, her eyes burning with desire her body hot with intention. He too was aroused but there was a damper on their plans. "While your offer is tempting, I am afraid I can't. We promised to watch my siblings. They are staying in our room tonight," Zuko said reminding her of the promise they had made a week or so ago. She sighed a waste of a full moon, but Zuko wasn't going to let this full moon slip by as he all but ran to the bedroom with her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Katara couldn't sleep she tossed and turned in Zuko's arms feelingly slightly sick and still burning from the full moon. "What's wrong?" Zuko mumbled into the darknes as he stroked her hair being silently as to not wake up his siblings who were spraled across the bedroom floor sleeping. It was a stormy night and they happened to be afraid of storms, so Zuko had allowd them to sleep in his room as much as he was against the idea. "Nothing," she whispered reassuringly as she absentmindedly ran a hand over her stomach where apart of him was growing inside of her. "Okay, if you need me I am here," he yawned kissing her cheek as he held her tightly. Her mind began to worry about the futre and she could not help but panic. Her mind filled with what ifs and maybes... Sensing her body tense up Zuko propped himself up his amber eyes boring holes in her icy ble ones. "What is wrong?" he asked softly his voice gently as finger traced circles on her stomach. She wanted him, but that wasn't what bothered her. "I am late," se told Zuko seeing how long it would take him to relize. It only to seconds before his confusion turned into joy and a grin slid across his face. "Are you?" he whispered running a hand over her stomach. She nodded and his lips found hers as he titled her back against the pillow gently lowering her body down. "I love you," he declared when they broke apart. "I'd hope so," she joked smiling as her slid behind her his arms around her stomach their legs entwined. "We will have to properly celebrate tomorrow when the kids are not here," he whispered mischieviously as he pressed hard against her body making her moan lowly. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her, how much he needed her. He wanted to be inside her finding that sweet release they both craved but he knew he had to wait. Instead he sat up and watched the storm from his bed the lightening was fierce and devastating. The storm was brutal as the thunder roared and the rain hit the ground with earthquake like effects. He watched as Katara slipped away to take an icy bath her body burning with lust much like his as he fought the urge to join her.

Zuko had no clue how long he had been up gazing at the storm pensive in thought. But the next thing he knew it was close to sunrise and Katara's arms were around him bading him to lie down and rest. But he couldn't his mind was stuck on loss, all the pain and suffering that the Fire Nation had caused. It seemed like redeeming themselves would be impossible. Zuko still felt for the loss of Azula and often mourned her in private. though she had made bad choices near the end, Azula was a good person. And in her last days she had lost all sanity and maybe he could have spared. It just seemed like more senseless violence. How was he suppose to be loving husband and a good fater when he murdered his sister? How could he be a big brother to those kids who adored him? What would he tell them when they were old enough end went to the Fire Nation Academy and were taught about Azula? How could he justify what he had done? Or what his mother had done, or his father, or his grandfather, or Iroh, or anyone? How could he? When his child born what would he tell it about himself? How could he tell his child of the horrors he was guilty of himself, the things he had done during war to get this peace? Or what would Katara say to their child when it was older and wanted to know of sex and babies? Would it know the cruel fate of rape and torture Katara had suffered? Or even the bad deeds Katara had done, if she had done? Zuko did not want to be the kind of parent who lie about the world and only told the good, but how could he tell of such tradgedy and horrors of his family.

It seemed only Katara had excused Zuko of the horrors he had comitted because she knew they were of neccessity, and not in cold blood. She knew he was good, but what did others think. The world was in turnmoil and he was expected to be its savior. He sighed when he finally laid down. He wanted people to see that though he had made great mistakes he was not this horrible person everyone wanted him to be, or his father had made him out to be. He also wished people would realize that there was some good in his dead sister Azula, though it might not have been much. They did not see all the times she was there for him when he needed her. He was restless and agitated so he did the only thing he could think of he went Azula's room. It was a place that had held so many horrible memories for her, he didn't know how she could stand it. When he opened te door e saw the room was just like it always had been neat and orderly. Zuko sat on her bed cried drinking in the scent of his sister, looking at the pictures of her. He loved, she was a good person who bad things ad happened to. Neither of them had had decent childhoods. Their father had raped them both and abused them. His mother was a drunk who neglected Azula and smothered Zuko with love only to rape him and betray him. But then Azula chose to become the monster she was. Still, he loved her and felt for. Zuko knew once he was banished things had gotten worse for her because he couldn't protect her. And now she was gone... He wondered about his brothers and sister and how they were treated. He knew his mother had changed once she was free from Ozai, but he also knew she was spending time with him and planned to get back with him. Would these kids have the same cruel fate as he and Azula did? Or would he have to play protector again? Or had she really changed for the good? Had Ozai? Or had these kids already been violated? He knew not and feared to ask them, the answer may just devastate him and he'd loose all faith in humanity.

Zuko was fed up depressed he had escape these memories somehow. So he had did something he vowed he would never do again. He pulled out a blade. The metal was shinny, almost dulling his pain as he was mesmorized by the sharpness as he ran it quickly hard and deep across his wrist. He smiled sedistically as the senguine liquid oozed from the deep wound, but it hurt so good. He hid the blade once it was cleaned for later use as he cleaned himself up slinking back to bed feeling slightly guilty. But, what Katara didn't know wouldn't hurt her...

He was up still that morning when Katara had woke up, his eyes tired his mind depressed as he relived the past feeling guilty. He doubted being a fater and bring a life into this world. Sensing his feeling Katara snuggled close to him her hand patting him reassuringly as she took his hands in hers. Then she noticed his wrist. She understood, but he could tell pissed wouldn't even cover it. "Why?" He explained in hush tones with tears, he was his own worst enemy. "I get it believe me, but please just talk. Understand I am scared, mortified," she explained rbbing her stomach where their child was growing. "Really?" he asked feeling a burden lifted off of him. "Yeah, I don't know how to be a parent. How to raise a kid or explain the world. Or how to tell them the horirble things we've endured. But, I know as long as I have you it can't be that bad," she whispered kissing his forehead. He smiled stroking her ovingly, she was brilliant and he always seemed to forget this.

"The Fire Nation is a mess, no one trusts us. Not that I can honestly blame them. I mean look how my family has disgraced this nation... The destruction the death. It is horrible. I am suprised the avatar will even speak to me after what they did to his people. King Bumi wants to keep Toph here as a diplomat. The north pole seems to think you are an ample representative since you are the granddaughter Pakku's new wife. The South Pole wants to keep Sokka here and he is anxious to stay and make my life miserable," Zuko declared going into the trust issues he was encurring. "Sokka is going to freak when he finds I am pregnant. He will kill you," Katara said suddenly. Though Sokka already knew, when word leaked out she was expecting the heir of the Fire Lord, he was not going to be happy. Also, he dislike Zuko, and would look for any reason to make his life miserable. "So send them diplomats. We have nothing to fear, right?" she said. "I can't send diplomats the people in my employ are of my father's regin I can't trust them. I need new people. As for nothing to worry about it is the fact no one will believe in me. Intellgence has heard rumors that revolts may head our way, but we can't prepare defences as per my treaty. Not until we are attacked anyway," he sighed running a hand through his stubble. Katara sighed, it was perdicament. "I will speak to Aang and see what strings he can pull," she mused. Zuko nodded gratefully. "About this attack do you think we are in eminit danger?" she whispered afraid maybe hiws siblings were up and would hear them. "It is possible, but I have been assured we would recieve help and back up. These people are just out to get me, you, Aang, and those we love. We have made leaps and bounds in rebuilding and cleaning up. But still so much to do so many sick. Such famine. At times it seems futile," Zuko said his chest heavy with the weight of all of his ancestors mistakes tumbling down upon him. Katara understood his fusteration completely and utterly.

"I think I have an idea about forgein embassadors," Katara announced suddenly after a few moments of careful consideration. Zuko was eager to hear her idea and nodded. Ïroh wants to go back to Ba Sing Se, no? Ask him to be a represntative of the Fire Nation for you, I am sure he would love to when he is not running his tea shop. And for sending some to the South Pole Aang and Iroh may be able to pull some strings and be able to convince Jeon Jeong to do you the honor of representing you," Katara suggested knowing he would have to swallow his pride and be nice to Jeong Jeong who was a proud man. "That is great. But what about the North Pole?" Zuko asked. "You are on your own," she replied laughing when Ursa came to collect her kids. Once they were alone Zuko's lips found hers igniting a fire inside of her.

Their lips collided with such fury and passion as they fought each other for the dominate position on the bed. Their hands ravaging through each other's bodies tearing clothes off. Their mouthes exploring warm skin. His mouth on her tender breasts as she moaned deeply. Her hands roamed his muscular chest slowly dipping below where his pants line would be stroking his throbbing member as he ached for her. Zuko moaned loudly. "I need you," he hissed in her his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin as his teeth playfully sunk into her lip. She wrapped her muscular long legs around his massive upper body and her thrust ard into her breaking an invisable barrier as their hips moved together fluidly like a work of art. He throbbed inside of her, becoming more and more aroused with every push. Every slight movement threatening to make him explode as he reached his climax. He never though he could be so aroused and yet she seemed to make even harder as her tongue worked its magic in his mouth. Their bodies grinding together as they thrusted and wiggled in sync as they euphorically climaxed and he came inside her again and again. The hot liquid pouring into her very core as they screamed for each other. Her nails digging into his back as he tried to silence her as it was still early. But it was pointless. It was euphoric, pure exstascy. Like a high, only there was now low. No crash, but there was the feeling that left you craving, no needing more. Each time it was faster, harder, and deeper with more passion as she screamed for him as he pumped harder. Wanting him needing him. She urged him deeper and further than even she thought safe. But it hurt so good. It was stellar as they became one. Their bodies filled with lust and on fire she flipped him so she was on top. Putting him in ice handcuffs she straddled him, stroking him as he tried not to cum right there. Closing his eyes and relaxing as he swallowed a moan and begged her to take him inside of her. He needed her. He craved her. He loved her. She wriggled on him slipping him insde her of her as he gave one final thrust into her core. His lips on hers steam could be seen coming. They made love, together all the anger and emotion pure emotion pouring into each other. Tired, spent, and just plain exhausted she released him from his bonds as they collapsed on each other. Sweat beads forming on his muscles as he flexed wiping the small pools that were forming on her flat stomach and in her belly button. He kissed her lips, ignoring the salty, sweat showing he loved her. It was no show, because he did. She was his world. He had never thought it was possible to love someone so much and so uncoditionally, but he did he just hoped she knew it.

Neither Zuko nor Katara had wanted to get out of bed and leave the comfort of each other's arms. But life had to go on, Katara had to guests to entertain, make small talk with Pakku and Gran. Talk to Ursa and pretend she did not hate the woman for what she had done to her precious Zuko. She had to talk to Sokka, and break news to friends of her condition and eventually confer with Zuko to make it public. And Zuko, he had meetings, peace to make, scumbag rapists to hunt, and he had to talk to his mother pretending everything was fine. Though he was mad. He hated her, for what she did to him and Azula, what she was doing now, for seeing Ozai, for not finding him, he felt betrayed, and dead in so many ways. How could someone who was suppose to love him an be there for him no matter what do such a thing to him? Without ever looking for him, kowing he was just around the corner suffering lonely. It took a monster to do such a thing, a cold hearted person, who had issues of their own and skeletons in their own closet. That is what, but there was no sense in dwelling on it.

Zuko sighed as he showered and dressed in recorded time reporting to his war room were all meetings were now held. The room was unwelcoming and held so many horrible memories as it was only lit by flames and surrounded by members of his council who he really had no interest in being around. The meeting began with the usual airing of grievances most were of his enemies complaining he had not achieved goals that they wanted to see in the home front. And, Zuko was forced to continually re-itrate the fact that overseas was the pressing issue and the home front was being rebuilt faster than ever, and if they were to devert their attention to it an all out war would ensue. Leading to the crumbling of the Fire Nation. Didn't these people understand simple politics? Tired of arguing Zuko left to go train once the meeting was over. He found Katara training and watched her for a moment. It was amazing the power she harnessed, it was masterful the art of waterbending. He complimented her before he began to show off with his firebending producing a heart in flames, making her smile.

It was Katara's turn to sit back and watch in the courtyard as Zuko trained. He removed his shirt and crown flexing his tanning muscles as he sent flames spewing at marble statues as he prepared to spar with guards. Katara cheered as he defeated opponnent after opponnent, getting sweaty in the process his hair in his eyes. He winked at her as she smiled at him, she knew he was putting on the show just for her. When he was finished training and re-clothed himself they headed insided for breakfast. Zuko mopped the sweat dripping from his face with his shirt sleeve as he embraced Katara. "I love you," he whispered. "Love you too," she mumbled as his lips began working the flesh of her collarbone. "When are we going to announce to everyone I am pregnant," she whispered to him as she nuzzled against his ear walking through the hallways. "Soon. I am being badgered by the council daily. How about now?" he aske raising his good eyebrow as they approached the dinning room. Katara didn't want to, but nodded nonetheless. Better now than later. Do it quick like removing a band-aid, right? Should be painless... Suddenly she felt very sick as she took her seat next to Zuko at the breakfast table where all of their guests sat.

Author's Note: Sorry for the small blurb of an update, I just got out of residential and been so busy and last night my dog died. I promise to update more soon. Anyway, about the rape in the story I know I will get flamed saying it is wrong, BUT hear me out. I think it is needed because this stuff happens in real life. I mean I want to show that good things can become of rape, it brings people closer together, and sometimes other stuff. Not that I support rape, but I am just saying. Like in the story it is bringing Katara and Zuko closer together so they connect, they have that bond. It also allows Zuko to connect with his estranged siblings later, to protect them almost. It gives him courage to live. Saves his life and pushes him and Katara to be great parents. It also serves as a bond to Zuko's former life with Azula showing how it hurts people showing how he'd never do that to a woman. It kind of teaches him how to act around Katara as you will see later. I want to show the positive effects, not only the negative. And if you want argue you this feel free to e-mail I will because I have personally exprienced both the good and bad in this.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire Lord Zuko sat at the head of his table sipping his orangejuice and digging into his pancakes while Lady Katara sat by his side sick, trying not to vommit at the sight of food. Zuko was beaming and overflowing with joy everyone could pick up on it, and the fact that he had an announcment to make. The prospect of being a father excited him to end, he was overjoyed to say the least, the very least. Sokka sensing his joy tensed up and even his legendary appetite had deminished. Though, Sokka had a pretty good idea why Scarface was so cheery and Katara so sick, and nervous he still tensed and became anxious. He wanted nothing more than to crush Zuko's trachea and rescue his baby sister from that creep. He had promised to keep his mouth shut and be nice, but it didn't mean he had to like it, right? Zuko had rubbed the relationship in his face every chance the prat had gotten, and Sokka was furious because his hands were tied. He was tired of hearing that creep make love to his sister, and tired of the way he stared at her like some play object. But, Katara was too blinded by his Prince Charming act to notice that he was using her only to make peace, or so it was Sokka's opinion. But then Sokka didn't know of Zuko's past did he, or what he was really all about...

Katara sat at the table a false smile plastered on her glwoing face as her hands clutched her stomach under the table, but she didn't show the discomfort it was all a facade. Her eyes avoided Sokka's and were fixated on her empty plate as she tried not to regurgitate stomach acid. "We have an announcment to make," Zuko announced much to her dismay standing up as grabbed her hand. All eyes turned to them as the conversation died down quickly, and Katara was torn between murdering Zuko for putting her through this or vomitting up her stomach's contents. At the moment she would settle for the latter and allow Sokka to do her dirty work. Zuko's amber eyes searced hers for approval and she gave fearing if she spoke she might explode. "Katara is pregnant," he said his voice proud and booming with joy and excietment. The room was silent, some people were excited such as Ursa and Iroh, others uncertain like Hakkoda,Pakku, and Gran, some couldn't care less like Suki, Toph, and Zuko's siblings sure they were happy for them but it wasn't a big deal, and others like Aang and Sokka were mortified for Katara's sake and wanted to hang Zuko and then gut him. But they swallowed their pride and congradulated Katara who grew more and more uncomfortable and ended up retreating to her room in tears after loud harsh argued tones with Zuko.

Katara slid under the comfort and burried head under the overstuffed, gigantic pillows. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, but she knew it was just too much. She remembered arguing with Zuko about no waterbending he said it would increase the child's chance of becoming a waterbender, and that made it painfully obvious to her that he did not respect nor want a waterbender as a child. He expected her to produce some firdending prodigy for him, no matter if it meant giving up what she liked, what she lived for. She was beyond pissed off at the moment. He was such an asshole at times. It had to be that moment Zuko chose to follow her into the room. He sat down on the bed and his hand touched hers. He frowned slightly as she recoiled from his touch, but it was not due to anger. His touch burned her, and in a good way. It made her skin crawl triggered a memory deep inside of her as the flashbacks of her rapes began to play in her mind. One horriffic one after another, putting her in further distress and making her cry harder and harder. His hand began to caress her face and she cringed. "Don't touch me," she growled hurling a vase at him. Zuko looked deep into her sad eyes and realized something was not right, something inside of her had changed. Maybe he had been to harsh and the added stress was just too much... Either way he left leaving her to her own devices. "What did I do wrong?"he begged of her before leaving. "What did you do?"she replied mockingly. "Let us see you want me to stop waterbending. You don't want our child to be anything but a male waterbender and you don't respect me!"she screamed sending waves and ice daggers crashing at him. He left the room cursing her, but he understood why she was mad. He was being an ass. He was becoming his own worst enemy, his father. He was being cruel like his parents were. But he did not understand where all of his hate was coming from. And could he make her understand...

Sokka who had heard the comotion watched Zuko leave and went into the room to see what was up with his sister. He held in a gasp as he saw her burrowed in the bed, her hair dishevled her body shaking. Sokka noticed the pain and distant hurt in her eyes as he sat down beside her. "Go away Zuko," she screamed punching him in the gut. "Calmed down, it is me. Sokka," he said sothingly pulling his sister clos to him as she clung to him cried. She tried to open her mouth and explain, but all that came out were small whimpers as she explained the arguement and everything that had been going on. "I just don't know anymore. I feel so different lately," she admitted wiping away the tears as her brother hugged her tightly. "If it makes you feel better I will kill him Katara," he offered smiling. She shook her head and bade him to keep his silence and he swore he would not say a word though it killed him inside. But he would do anything for his sister. "Are you okay?" Sokka asked after awhile. Katara nodded knowing he had better things to do then sit around with her all day. "If you need me find me," he said kissing his sister's forehead before leaving to go to the meeting.

Once alone again Katara really had some time to think about things. Did she want to remain in the Fire Nation? Was Zuko just using her? Did he even respect her? She was a waterbender and he didn't respect her for that, plain and simple. She would have to confront him, but would he understand? Would he let her bend? Would he disown her and turn cruel if she produced a waterbending or nonbending or female heir? The real nagging question is was he slowly becoming his father? Were they too much the same to survive? Were their conflicting and troubled pasts, just too much for them to overcome? Would it divide them rather than unite them? Or would they eventually turn into those people who had hurt them? Zuko was already acting cruel like his father, if only to Katara. It was a start. These thoughts made her sad and want to die. She cursed the child inside of her, and her past. Why did life have to hit her so hard all at once? She had noticed herself starting to become more and more depressed and less like her when she became pregnant, but it had to be just a coincidance, right?

But as days of feeling dreadful turned into weeks and a weeks quickly became month and opinion after opinion told her the same thing. It was no coincidance the child was draining her chakara. It was throwing off her chi, bringing back painful memories of time she would like to forget. Zuko and she had hardly spoken since their arguement, but he had apologized though she doubted he meant it. And last week for the first time, he was able to touch her with out triggering a horrible memory. She was allowed to practice her waterbending, her only escape from the nightmare. She was trying to talk to Zuko who was trying to be understanding but both were running low on patience and stressed trying to keep this situation from reaching the public. Zuko was sorry, he truly was. He didn't mean to disrespect her. He loved her and her waterbending and would accept it if their child was a waterbender. But he was not sure how the Fire Nation would percieve it. And when he had explained that to her it had made matters worse. Saying he cared more about his people than her which wasn't true. Katara often wondered why the child was effecting her so, but no one had a clue. Maybe it was her past? Or his? Or the fact that fire and water do not mix?

Zuko had learned where his hate was coming from. Where his idea that his heir had to be firebender was coming from. After a month or so of tea with Iroh he had begun to realize it was all due to the battles of good and evil inside of him. It was due to the years of hate being drilled into his mind. Years of hating himself and never forgiving himself for what happened to himself or Azula. It was his past and his parents doing. The added stressers of Katara's past and worrying about his siblings and what may happen to them and his heir had sent him back into that hate. That danger zone, he needed to talk to Katara maybe she would understand after all. He knew she would realixe his apology was geniune after talking and opening up, making himself vulnerable. He and Iroh had decided after things were redeemed or at least settled some what between him and Katara he would have to adress the issue of Ursa and her unspeakable deeds. Her deeds of rape, and seeing Ozai. They planned to remove Ozai from the Fire Nation if it all possible, and maybe Ursa. However, she would loose her children when the truth came out. Iroh and Zuko decided that it needed to be done to put to rest his worries and for Azula's memory. For her sake. He would do anything for her.

Katara who was now two and half months along and felt miserable, she looked dreadful like a zombie and lost her glow sat in the garden with Aang who was always willing to lend an ear when she needed to talk. Aang feared for Katara's health, she looked pitful and thin instead of growing wider and was always sick. Aang had noticed she had changed alot but tried to act as though things were the same as they had always been. "Do you ever look back,and regret the choices you've made?" Katara asked skipping a stone into the pond. Her mind so lost in thought, as she began to question her choices. She was fifteen nearly sixteen,still merely a child and already married. Her youth and playtime ripped away from her faster than most, now she had to be proffesional and diplomatic. She had a nation of people that were not her own to represent as Fire Lady she was to set an example for the women of entire nation. At fifteen already pregnant, and now she could not turn back.

Aang looked at Katara and thought about her question. "Yes, I think we all make choices we regret eventually. Some of us more than others but they are the moments that define us. Define who we are and test our strength and character. Our wills and desire are forged at these moments," he replied choosing his words carefully. Katara understood what he was saying, but she still felt the need to talk. She was not sure if she had done the right thing, wanting someone other than Zuko to tell her it was okay. She glanced over at Aang who was staring at her, his eyes piercing her daring her to open up. Pleading with her to speak to him, to just get better. He had to put aside his urge to hug her and kiss her, his love for her. He needed to do his duty as a friend and be there for her and put aside all hard feelings he had for her or Zuko. "What decisions do you regret?" Katara inquired her eyes begging him to start, to reassure her. She was tired of being hurt and needed to know she could trust again. "I regret letting you go. I regret hiding when I found out I was the avatar. I regret not killing Ozai, and letting Azula die. I watch as eats up Zuko the loss of his sister who was really not evil at all. I regret watching you hurt and doing nothing. I reget listening to Zuko everyday talk about you and still remaining idle. He loves you like I never could, and wants to help you. You have to believe me when I say that. But understand he is hurting too. I regret the most not coming out to talk to you sooner. I regret not being here for you when you needed me," Aang said his eyes avoiding hers. "You can still be a friend and lend me your ears," she offered.

"I just I do not know anymore. I regret hurting you. You are my friend and what I did was wrong. I just don't know if all of this(pointing around to the palace) was the right choice. I rushed into leaving behind a life I knew. I mean look at Suki no responsiblities, and all I have it seems is responsibilties. I just wonder if Zuko and I can handle a child," admitted Katara as she detailed all of her fears. "I think that you need to talk to Zuko. And, you can handle anything you are the strongest person I know. I know you never meant to hurt me," Aang said offering his advice before leaving to go meditate. Hoping, praying she would take his advice and talk to Zuko. He could help her, together they were stronger than anything he had ever seen. Zuko would understand if Katara opened up, Aang knew it because Zuko often voiced similar concerns and doubts. He knew if they talked they'd realize they were made for each other and that they could get through it. The two of them could talk and realize that their main problem was a lack of trust in themselves, not the other. That the two of them doubted themselves so often, they created a mess of things.

Katara remained by the pond skipping stones into as she was pensive in thought. After her talk with Aang, she felt better than she had in while, which was not saying much. She felt as though some of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, the weight of the world was no longer hers and hers alone. She know knew Zuko had similar problems which meant he would understand. She now understood that people would help her. She felt better allowed herself tosmile for the first time in a long time. She had no idea how long she had been sitting in the garden until a maid came to get her. "Lady Katara it is lunch time," the maid said trying to convince Katara to shower and look presentable and join everyone for a meal. She had been to meal since she had announced her pregnancy. "Fine, tell Lord Zuko I will join him. I just need to freshen up," Katara said caving after begin begged for about the millionth time. The maid nodded and left Katara to go shower and dress.

Katara went to her bedroom and stripped down hopped into the bath tub that was already full of steaming hot water. She allowed herself to relax for a few moments as she scrubbed her skin and washed her hair with the finest oils and washes. Once she was done she quickly dressed into a beautiful silk Fire Nation red clothes. They fit her curves nicely but she frowned as she noticed how loose they had become, rather than tight. With no time to braid her hair Katara rushed to the kitchen where just Zuko and Sokka were sitting, the others hadn't arrived yet. No one looked up or acknowledged her presence until she took her seat beside Zuko. His head snapped up as his amber eyes scanned her blue ones almost asking if it was really her. "Hey," she said her hand squeezing his inner thigh as he smiled a half smile at her. It was good to see her lively again. It was invigorating, amazing, wonderful. "Hey," he whispered in her ear before his lips quickly kissed her neck. She smiled at him before everyone began to file in, and Zuko knew everything was going to be alright. Zuko glared at everyone threateningly as they began to converse almost daring one of them to offend Katara, so they could suffer his wrath. He was relieved when the meal went off without a hitch and she actually mannaged to keep down some food. Everyone had filled out of the dinning hall leaving the two of them alone.

"How are you feeling today?" Zuko asked his voice was not uneasy or cold like usual but it was kind and loving. His lips quickly brushed hers cautiously at first, it was the first intimate gesture he had made toward her since their big arguement. "Better now," Katara smiled her hand brushing his. "If you feel up to talking you can always come find me," he offered sensing there was something she wanted to talk about. She nodded, but stopped him before he left the room. "Do you think you could stay with me for today?" she asked staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Zuko could not refuse such request when she could barely tolerate his presence just hours ago. "Sure," he replied nodding as he wrapped his arm around her waist and went to sit out in the garden with her. He smiled to himself as she sat by his favorite pond and began playing with an nuturing the turtle ducks he had once tormented as a child with Azula's help. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and began petting the ducklings as his body gently wrapped around hers. Saying so much more than words could...

Zuko lay next to Katara on the lush green grass their bodies entangled together as they gazed at the clouds. He could feel her lips on his collarbone as tried to swallow the moan inside of him, but it was something he had craved for so long he could not help but show his pleasure. "I love you," he declared gazing longingly, lovingly into her eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I love you too," she whispered into his chest her words not lost on him. "I am sorry for everything. I love you no matter what and our child," he said near tears as his hands ran lovingly through her hair as he took in every detail on her face never wanting to forget the moment. Never wanting to forget her, this moment, this time, or this place, or their love. "You mean our children," she corrected him atomatically without thinking letting the cat out of the bag. Zuko did not know she was carrying twins. "What?" he whispered. "Twins," she smiled. HIs face turned into a huge grin as his lips soon found hers in flurry of quick but fiery passion that ignited all of the built up sexual tension and fusteration inside of them setting them up for later that night and well into the next day. They laid together in silence so many things not needed to be voiced as his hands stroked hers affectionately. How he had longed for the closeness of her body...

The two of them laid undisturbed by the servants or guests as they kissed and splashed around in the pond. That was until Uncle Iroh came looking for Lord Zuko. Iroh watched and smiled as nephew relaed with his wife. They caressed in the sun, lovingly something that he hadn't seen them do in forever. He hated to break up this moment, but he needed to speak with Zuko. "Can I speak with Zuko?" Iroh asked of Katara. She nodded blushing as she let go of Zuko who winked at her with devilish grin. Iroh lingered behind as his neohew stepped out of earshot. "Katara, I won't keep him long. In the meantime I am having servants prepare you some te for our return," Iroh announced warmly a hand resting on Katara lovingly as she nodded. He smiled and vanished knowing the two of them just wanted to be alone, which seemed like an impossible feat for the Fire Lord, these days. Iroh and Zuko walked deep into the garden, a peaceful silence lingering between them as they sat down by a larger garden of Iroh's next to his favorite tree and pond. "I see things have worked out for the best," Iroh noted wisely sitting cross-legged on the earth comfortably joined by his nephew. Zuko's face turned crimson as he flashed him an embarassed grin trying to force the blush not to deepen. "Not everything. I hae not talked to her completely. But, we plan out. For now, we enjoy each other's company. And, I am worried about her, and don't wish to cause her further concern," Zuko replied shaking his shaggy mane of hair out of his eyes looking Iroh in the eyes to see what this business was.

"I will get right to the point then... I have decided to remain here...in the Fire Nation," General Iroh anounced his voice was firm and serious warning Zuko not to argue and this was no joke. But the Fire Lord, would here nothing of it. Zuko studied him inquistively for a moment before questioning him. "Because Lord Zuko, you are practically my son. You are producing an heir, this child is the closest thing I am going to have a grandchild. I want to spoil it. I wish to remain here and help you and Katara and rais him or her. Both of you have endured great horrors and I want to help you make sure your child has the best life," Iroh replied in his eyes you could see some disappointment about staying, but overall he was thrilled. Perhaps the sadness was at the thought he would have no grandchildren because Lu Ten was dead. "But the Jazmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se was like a dream come true for you Uncle," Zuko argued wanting Iroh to be the happiest he could be. "It was. But I could always open one here. If I am here I can help you run the Fire Nation, and restore it to its former glory. It will bring me happiness. Honestly," Iroh replied embracing Zuko warmly hoping he would just accept this. Zuko nodded in agreement though he wasn't entirely convinced. "My second reason for meeting with you is King Bumi wishes to visit the Fire Nation to congradulate you on the marriage and pregnancy. He also wishes to visit me. He will becoming in a week's time bearing gifts and business propositions for both me and the Fire Nation. It is traditional to throw him banquet. I suggest you allow me to arrane this, because I have known Bumi for nearly ever," Iroh smiled scratching his beard at found memories of times with Bumi. Zuko gave him th okay with a smile before asking him a question that qould break all sense of happiness. "Any news on Ozai? Or ideas for that matter?" Zuko inquired. Iroh shook his head: "Don't worry about that. Let me. I will come up with an idea. You just focus on Katara. Make her happy. Enjoy the time you have with her." Zuko smiled thankfully as they walked silently back to Katara who was pouring them all tea.

Zuko sat down beside Katara, his body close to hers, draining in her scent as he raised his body temperature. She smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist and took a gulp of tea. "How are you feeling?" Iroh asked inhaling the scent of his tea before taking a giant gulp as he looked at Katara. He noted she was a deal happier than before, but still looked dreadful and far underweight. Time had taken its toll on this beautiful Waterbender. "I am feeling a little better. Thanks for asking," she replied her voice trembled with a weak, weary tone and a sadness that was almost unnoticable, but Iroh in all of his infinite wisdom had picked up on it and made a mental note to speak to her in private later. Katara nodded awkwardly her eyes avoiding both of theirs as they sensed her on ease, she didn't want to be the center of attention. Iroh understood as he poured more tea and began eating crackers before he spoke again. "My nephew is bone-headed. Lord Zuko was wrong. Dead wrong to treat you the way he did, and the way he has been. ("Zuko don't think I don't know what you have been doing. I have eyes and ears everywhere in here," he added stopping in mid sentence to adress a shocked Zuko.) But, my nephew means well. He does. He has a temper, and was taking his temper and anger out on you. He is afraid for you, for him, for your child, and expressed it negatively. He had a bad childhood. He doesn't want the same for your child," Iroh said wisely causing Katara to look at Zuko who nodded. Both of them felt some tension release. They had similar fears. Zuko then told Katara of his childhood. Of the rape and abuse he endured from both Ursa and Ozai. How they drove Azula to insanity and her demise. "If I had known this... I would have saved them both. They were like my children since Lu Ten died. And, if I had known earlier what had occured between you two I would have helped," Iroh remarked feeling like the biggest scum. Zuko gritted his teeth as his uncle ruffled his shaggy hair. If it had been anyone other than Uncle Iroh or Katara Zuko would have had them murdered on the spot. He wasn't entirely sure he'd let Katara do that either, but he had a soft spot for his uncle. Katara giggled as Zuko looked mortified and utterly displeased and Iroh smirked knowing his nephew was furious. "Why not release Ozai and Ursa togeter if they are going to stir up such trouble?" Katara suggested. "Because, Ozai has power over her like you would not believe. And, Ursa is a better firebender than Ozai could ever hope to be. Her power rivals that over grandfather Avatar Rokku's. With Ozai in control and rebels out there, who knows what could happen. He could start the war up, or come to wipe out Zuko," Iroh explained shaking his head with distaste at his brother. Katara was dumbfounded at the the knowledge of Zuko's lineage. She nodded in agreement as she rested against Zuko. Her haid laying in his lap as he stroked her hair, her face lovingly caressing her when he could.

"When are you leaving for Ba Sing Se?" Katara mumbled to Iroh her eyes closed as she enjoyed her husband's touch maybe a little too much as she swallowed moans deep inside her. But, everyone was entitled to their guilty pleasures, weren't they? Katara did not want to see Iroh leave, she enjoyed his company. She came to him with everything, and when Zuko had burned her she confinded in him. He had kept his word no matter what, but made sure Katara was okay. He was like a father figure to her now. He rather enjoyed their talks as well. But, Katara wanted him to go Ba Sing Se. She knew he had found a girl there. He had fell for her, hard. Iroh had only told Katara because Zuko would disapprove. To say this girl was a woman was a stretch. To call her a day over twenty-one would be hard to believe. For she had just turned twenty-one and looked to be eight-teen if that. Katara was happy for Iroh, because age was just a number. But to Zuko it would be just wrong. The girl was only four years old then him. What did that say about Iroh, the once great general? "I am not leaving. I am remaining here," Iroh said firmly telling her not question him now. "But what about Yuna?" she asked her tone was soft and gentle as Iroh blushed at his lover's name. Zuko was confounded and demanded to know who she was. "Just some girl I met," Iroh replied as though it were no big deal, but if it could make him blush it was. And it was. She was the first woman, he could truly love physically and mentally since Lu Ten's mother had died so long ago giving birth to his precious who was now long gone. Zuko choked on his tea he was drinking and began to demand things, but Katara glared at him nudging him in the ribs rather hard. With an adjusted atttitude he asked: "Are you going to see her again, Uncle?" Zuko was willing to endure the discomfort of meeting her and having her visit if it would make Iroh and Katara happy. "I told you, I am remaining here. There will always be other people to meet," Iroh replied rather unconvincingly, his eyes sad and ladden with loss. "Invite her to stay with us, here in the Fire Nation. She could help you run a tea shop," Zuko said the last part in jest. Iroh nodded and left to go write her. Iroh thanked his nephew and Zuko smiled.

Alone at last Zuko cuddled his wife in his arms, her body close to his. Her heart racing as the full moon hid behind the blazing sun. She could alreadt feel the affect it was having on her. It was stronger, more powerful than usual. Tonight would be...fun. As he held Katara close, Fire Lord Zuko began to realize just how much she was beginning to affect him. He began to sense the impending full moon, as it hightened his sexual desires as if he Waterbender. It was odd for a full moon to have any effect on a Firebender, but since Katara it had. But he didn't care if it made him a freak or an outcast among his nation, as long as he still had Katara. It was these special things like this that he could share with no one on the planet but Katara that made him love her so bad it hurt. That made him love her so much she would never know, he loved her like nothing else in the world. He kissed her forehead as he began slowly working his way down to her collarbone. Her scent was intoxicating to say the least as it washed over him in a state of unkown euphoria, like nothing else. Did she know how he missed her? How he had longed for her on those lonely nights? Did she know how wild she was driving him at this moment. How he would rip off her clothes and have right now if he wasn't afraid he'd hirt her. Did she know he sensed the moon as well?

"Yes Zuko, I know. I can sense your bond with me growing and as it does your bond with the moon is hrowing. According to Ancient Water Tribe legends it only occurs when true love is found among opposites. At full moon I can almost read your thoughts if I listen," she whispered lifting her head up touching her lips to his. "You won't hurt me," she added softly as her hands inmched down his chest and disappearing inside his robes. He moaned softly as her hands, so warm yet so cool found their way to his waistband and dipped below it. Reding his mind she stroked his throbbing member, his arousal painfully obvious as she soothed his yearning. "But he stopped her. "Not here. It is degrading to you if we are caught," he panted. His body cursed him for stopping her but he knew it was right. He knew she didn't care if they were caught because it was his land, and no one would say a word or really care. But he cared about her honor, even if his desires seemed to be more overbearing at this very second. He didn't want to sleep with her, and that is what people would insiuate if they were caught. He felt he owed it to her to do it properly as he loved her. He would make love to her, show her how much he loved her. How much he missed her and needed her. She knew what he meant, but she wanted him at that moment. She didn't know if it was the fact it was a full moon and all the pent up sexual energy or the fact she pregnant, or a combanation. Or maybe it was the heat of the Fire Nation as well, but he was so irresistable at that moment. Zuko's lips found Katara's and remained glued to them as he swallowed moans of delight and she swallowed screams of delight. He postioned himself over her body his hands roaming over them freely, his shirt having been discarded earlier, her hands were left to roam his bare chest. That was until someone cleared their throat with an angr tone like no other.

"Just what are you doing to my sister?" the voice demanded his voice raising with every word that came out of his mouth. His face just inches from the Fire Lord's. Sokka looked murderous. The Southern Water Tribe warrior drew himself up to full height, his voice was gruff. His face hardened with hate as his eyes met Lord Zuko's. Katara could sense the tension and feel the hate radiating from her brother, and feel Zuko's body temperature spike. He was burning up literally as his eyes met hers quickly before he spoke. Her eyes pleaded with him to drop it, but he wouldn't hear of it. This was a matter of pride. "Would you like me to describe to you?" Zuko drawled his voice husky, oozing with hate and snarkiness. Sokka's jaw dropped at the blutness and blaten disrespet for his sister. He lunged for Zuko, but not before Katara yelled out "Zuko!" in a mixture of embarassment, shame, and anger as she pushed him out of harm's way. Zuko looked at Katara apollgetically, but she gave him a cold glance in return. Sokka not wanting to be around Zuko anymore he grabbed Katara aside to have a word. But once she was out of earshot he hissed this at Zuko: "If you ever talk like that about my sister, or like infront of her again, or hurt her... I will kill you."

Once he was alone with his sister Sokka embraced warmy. "How are you feeling, honestly?" he asked his eyes oozing with concern but Katara knew he wanted the truth and nothing she said could hurt him. "I been better. But, don't worry about me," Katara replied being honest as she fought back tears. She fought the urge to tell him how she wanted to run away. How she wanted to die. How she feared everything. She wanted to tell him everything to see what he thought before she told Zuko. She wanted to make sure Zuko wouldn't leave her, alone. Sokka nodded knowing how she felt, knowing there was more she needed to say but didn't know how. He also knew how annoying it must be to have someone bothering you all the time always asking you how you are, but he had to. It was his duty as her older brother. "Just talk to Zuko come clean he will understand. If he loves you the way he sas he does," Sokka said holding his sister close as she wept silently. He didn't know if it was hormones, or everthing. But he promised to her he would be nicer to Zuko and she smiled at the idea though not believing him for a minute. "I also came to tell you. Gran and Paku are leaving. They think with everything going on it is best to give you and Zuko space to work it out. They promised to return when you're ready," Sokka said pattting her shoulder before leaving. He knew it crushed his sister for them to leave. She barely got to spend time with them, before everything happened. And, them leaving meant they didn't approve of her marriage just like him. It had to be hard for her. "If it means anyhting Suki and I are staying. And I approve," he whispered before leaving though the last part might have been a stretch from the truth, as long as she was happy he could deal with Fire Lord Zuko.

When Katara reurned she found Zuko lounging in the sun on a picnic blanket sunning, shirtless. His already bronzed muslcles semed to gleam in the sun as she sat down next to him her fingers gently tickling his lips as he moaned opening his eyes and unpacking the picnic lunch the servants had no doubtly brought out for him, for them. Katara munched on some watermelon while, Zuko opting for his favorite and always "healthy" Fire Gummies began to dig in as he lounged lesiurely pulling his wife down beside him. His free hand ran freely through her fot, silk like brown hair as he smiled his long fingers catching the waves as her fell way past her mid-back. Once his mouth was empty he felt the need to speak to her. "I am sorry. For not being the man I should have been. For being the ass I was. For not loving you the way, you deserve, the way you need. But, I promise things will be different. Because I love you more than you can imagine. And, I never want to loose you no matter what," he lulled his voice so strained with emotion almost cracking as his thumb massaed tiny circles along her cheekbone. He saw a true smile cast upon her lips as she hugged him speechless.

Her body accepting his words, his apologoy, and most of all him. Her lips then met his telling him she loved him. And, she knew the extent of that love. To love so bad it hurts. To love so much you are blinded, to love so much you'd do anything for them, and most of all to love unconditionally. He wrapped his free arm around her middle as he began to resume eating his eyes staring off into space. Looking at the clounds as he pondered what their future held for them. Occasionally, his fingers would massage her side gently and Katara would let a euphoric moan escape er lucious lips. The sound was pure delight to his ears. Her hapiness was enough to quicken his heartbeat considerably, and he could feel himself becoming aroused as she moaned softly into his ear, her fingers running across his gruff stubbly beared, her other fingers brushing his shaggy hair. At that moment he knew she was truly one in a million and he wanted her forever and ever. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began working his mahic. He slowly then began sucking her lip. He could feel her becoming aroused as she laid next to him, her body grew hotter as se panted. She wanted him at the moment like nothing else. But, she was going to fight Fire with well, Fire. So, she took initiative and began nibling on his earlobe slowly working her way down to his collarbone. His lips uttering harsh groans of pleasure. He wanted her now almost as bad as she him. But, if he could only know how the moon made her crave him even more.

The two lover's laid together broken apart, putting away all desires for later staring at the sky as the sun began to disapate. Zuko enjoyed the peaceful silence that was afforded to them as he laid there, their fingers laced together, and legs entwined. All that could be heard amongst them was heavy hearbeats and light breathing as well as an occasional sigh. Katara knew the privacy they had today was a luxury around here, but Zuko promised tomorrow he wouldn't leave her side. If he was not Fire Lord, they never would have gotten any type of privacy, let alone a moment alone together. Katara's smile from earlier still was etched upon her face as her fingers gently traced lines up and down Zuko's toned, bronzed, muscular stomache gently ticling his six pack. As day quickly turned to night, the air grew cool and crisp and Zuko felthis wife shiver beside him, having lost what little body she had and carrying a child made her vulnerable to the cold. He himself felt a small chill run down his bareback as he suggested they head in for the night. Katara nodded wordlessly and lead im to their bedroom inviting him in for the first time in well over a month.

Once inside the room Katara felt the cold. The room, was even colder, the servants had left the windows open when cleaning. "Don't worry," Zuko whispered closing the windows and bending a fire into the fireplace. Katara smiled it was a talent of his she had missed on those cold, lonely. One that many nights almost drove her to come searching for him, to lay next to his warm body. He plopped down on their large bed inviting her next to him his arms open to catch her, and he did. As she laid against his bare chest she could already feel him raising his body temperature to warm her. She edged away fearing she was arousing him and this was all about sex. She didn't want it to be like that. "Come back," he whispered softly his voice pleading with no catch. Something about it made her return to his warmth. "I am just raising my temperature to warm you is all," he lulled in her ear his voice soft and smooth, his warm breath dancing on her cold skin. She nodded her arms around his waist her nestled in the crrok of his neck. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. We're not ready for. We don't have to jump right back into bed. If I have to wait an eternity just to be with you again, I will. As long as I can be with you and only you," he whispered softly his words struck straight and true.

There was no harsh lie, or secret motive in them, like the Zuko of old who would want to get in her pants more than anything. But, now he wanted something more. Something deeper. "I love you,"she whispered her words were true and meaningful, but most of all forgiving. Ï am sorry for doubting your motives before. It was just today was so great. I didn't want to mess it up. But by not being with you would be making a mistake," she said softly and he knew how she felt. It felt good today, how they got along. It was almost surreal and he didn't ever want to loose the way it felt. And what if neing with her ruined it? Äre you sure?"he asked between short estatic, strategically placed kiss along her neck up her chin and eventually to her lips. Once her lips were free and she was able to speak she replied: "If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. I longed for you so many nights, but didn't know what to say. So I am ready." Ï longed for you as well," he whispered as he untied the belt to her robe sliding it off of her leaving her lying their in just her underclothes. Though, rather underweight she was just as breath taking as ever. Ever bit as curvy and delightful, as juicy and indescribable as he remembered. She was still the sight he longed for, ached for, and dreamed about. The sight he would die for, fight for, and kill for. And, thefact that she was all his and going to bare his children made her that more desirable, that more sexy no matter how large she would get in the future. He ended making love to her that night and well into the morning. He showed just how sorry he was. Just how much he had loved, and still did.


	7. Chapter 7

It was sometime weel before the sun even began contemplating rising, but Katara was wide awake for the day. It was odd for her to be up before sunrise, and even rarer for her to be up before Zuko. She smiled her body nice and warmm as it lay between the smooth smooth silk sheets. Zuko's warm body drapped protectively, lovingly over her, as a down comfort lay over her. Zuko must have placed it over her in the night, when she was cold. Careful not to distrb him, she shifted on the bed her free hand lovingly stroking Zuko's face. How she loved him, he had been so amazing in so many was last night she never wanted to forget the moment or to let it end. As Katara heaved a small sigh, Zuko stirred in his sleep. He was tired, and it was far too early even for him to be up- he could sense it is his bones. But, when he opened his eyes and saw those glacial azure eyes starring in his amber almost sanguine eyes, he rolled over wrapping himself in the sheet, sitting up. Though he body ached for sleep, and was exhausted, he would trade feeling horrible all day to spend a few extra hours with Katara. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room he took in her sight. Her hair was disheveled and truly a mess, and he could see she was blushing and becoming self-concious. It was moments like these when Katara thought she looked her worst, but Zuko didn't. She couldn't understand why he smiled at her with love and lust in his eyes. It was in these moments she looked her best, in his opinion, raw and pure beauty. Natural beauty, that was his and only his. No one else got to see her in this state.

Katara laid there her face redding by the moment feeling suddenly self-concious under his gaze. She scrambled to wrap her exposed body up, embarassed further by her nakedness. She heard Zuko chuchled at her modesty as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her body besides his. "Good morning," he whispered in her ear, his breath was so warm and inting as it had tickled her ear sending a cool, invgorated chill down her spine. Only he could make her shiver like that. "Mornin'," she mumled her lips barely as her head rested on his bare chest, so warm and inviting. She could feel his rate race as she wrapped her arms around him in reutrn. She could feel as he bean re-entagling his legs in hers as his fingers lightly traced the outline of her lips before quickly giving her a good morning kiss. Something she had missed so much, such a small gesture but it meant the world sometimes. "How are you feeling?" he asked his voice soft, yet his exhaustion was so obvious. "Better," she replied reffering more so than their bedroom rompe merely hours ago than that exact moment. Knowingly, he chuckled his laugh was hearty and deep, yet lving. "And now?" this was more quiet than before and serious. "Alright, been better," she replied with a hunger in her voice. A hunger to talk to him to really make him understand what was on her mind. But, she knew it was far too early to have a conversation with such meaning. He sighed heavily, it was not the answer he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear she really was feeling better. But, when she said alright he could hear the hidden meaning in her voice. He could hear the lie screaming at him.

Katara slid out of the comfort of her bed begrudgingly just an hour later once Zuko was sound asleep. Careful not disturb him she drew herself a bath and allowed her body to soak in the warm water. How she ached, sore, and tired. But, her body refused to let her sleep, she was too tired to sleep. Once bathed she dressed herself in deep blue robes her hair done in braids. It felt good to dress up completely for once. It made her feel special. She knew Zuko would be pleased she was wearing blue again. He absloutely loved it when she did. He claimed it made her look exotic, like nothing he had ever seen before. She knew he was stretching the truth some, but he was right the sense she looked different. No one in the Fire Nation looked remotely like her. With her honey brown, tan skin, glacial azure eyes, and brown hair that was longer than anyone around here had ever seen. Not mention her awkward height, very slim figure, and extremely curvy figure. That wasn't to say Fire Nation girls weren't good looking, but they didn't have the slim figure, height, curves, or beauty of her in Zuko's eyes. To Katara it made her a freak, it made her stand out in a crowd, but that is what Zuko loved most. No women were quite like Southern Water Tribe women in attitude, beauty and looks, brains, or in the bedroom or so Zuko had been told by Iroh. And if anyone knew it was Uncle Iroh. And Zuko would bet anything no Southern Water Tribe woman could even could compare to his Katara in any of those areas.

Katara slipped out of their room and began heading toward the kitchen. But, she stopped at Aang's open door where he sat staring off distantly his greyish eyes seemed so sad and lonely. Katara felt guilty as she stuck her in the door frame and said hello. Aang's head jerked up, all signs of his trance like state had vanished at the sound of her voice. "Hey," he replied his voice deeper than normal trying to cover the sadness inside. "What are you doing awake?"she asked as she stepped into his room finding a place beside him. Aang swallowed the lump in his throat as he inhaled her scent. The closeness of her near him was enough to drive him wild. He wanted to be with her, but she was Zuko's. She loved him and he owed her the chance at happiness. "Your brother and Suki aren't exactly quiet,"Aang replied with a smile rather bluntly leaving out the fact that she and Zuko weren't so quiet before either. And how, he had wished it was him and not Zuko she had made love to. Or how he had wished it was the two of them keeping up Sokka and Suki. Katara smiled half heartedly disgusted- it wasd little more information about her brother and his girlfriend than she wanted to know. "What are you doing wandeing about?" he asked his eyes seemed fixed on the ground not daring to look at her. "Can't sleep," she replied with a shrug, it was only an omission of the truth not a lie. Aang could tell she was lying in her voice. He knew her too well, and when his eye tried to catch hers and she ignored him he knew the reason was she was with Zuko, and had more on her mind. She had rushed and wanted his advice. This angered him, he didn't want to help her be with him. But, he knew she didn't know how he felt and probably never would.

"I am going to get some fruit. Want to join me?"Katara offered of Aang before she left. He didn't know why, it was against his better judgement, but he accepted the offer and moments later they were sitting down eating apples. "How's the pregnancy thing going?"Aang asked awkwardly trying to break the silence that was uncomfortable for him as he tried to hide the biterness and icy tone of his voice. Katara was thrown off by his question, it was rather rude. But the more she pondered the more she realized he was only twelve and probably didn't know much about sex or pregnancy being as though he was raised by monks. As to the fact Airbenders were not open about sexuality as Waterbenders, but then Waterbenders had to be. It was a curse, to be honest. They had to de to the moon's role in their life regardless of gender. "Good, I guess. I am far too underweight. The healers are worried I might loose the child because of that and the negative effect it has had on me. So is Zuko. I have lost much weight. But, other than that it is just nerves,"Katara replied which was the truth. She was worried and freaked out. By the time she had this child, if and this was a major if she carried to term she would be only sixteen and a half. As it stood now she was just days away from sixteen. And Zuko would be nineteen. Could they realistic do this, and make it work? "It must be nice," he whispered after a period of silence and deep thought. "What?" she replied noticing his tone was serious, sad and his eyes ladden with such responsibility only the kind Aang could possibly have. "To be able to live like that. Reproduce for the want of kids with who you want. Rather than out of neccisity, than to save a nation of people," he sighed, not knowing why he even bothered voicing his opinion. She wouldn't get it anyway.

Katara stared at Aang her glacial azure eyes deep with such intense emotions. She felt for him. Deeply, she did. She knew his ain was partly her fault, but she felt pain. She liked Zuko, but not loved him the way one should. That crazy insane love. Not yet at least, she was sure she could grow to feel that way. But Zuko, couldn't make her have butterflies or jitters like this young avatar did. And she knew what was like to have kids for the sake of repopulating. That is why she was pregnant, wasn't it? Well not exactly, it was more of peace offering between two nations. Grant it she wanted children, but not this soon. Not when she was conflicted in her relationship with Zuko. When everything was so new. "I guess. But, my child is more of peace offering between two nations. To ensure that the Fire Nation will never go after my people again. Because now our blood runs through the royal family's veins," she said the last part absent mindedly. Aang nodded and knew all to well her pain. He wanted to reach out and hug her. She looked sadden now, he hadn't meant to do that to her. But, he felt it was best to leave her alone. He knew she was just confused, and really did love Zuko. She did too, it was obvious. She just wouldn't realize it until later. "Do you ever wish you could have chosen different?"he asked his voice was so hpeful wishing she loved him, but he knew it was useless. "I made my choice for a reason. I am with Zuko for a reason. I love him. But, ask me this a few weeks ago and yeah my answer would have been different,"Katara replied helping herself to some tea. Aang nodded his eyes pensive, knowing she loved her husband and that she had come to realize this though her motivation may not have been love. He sighed slightly, knowing his ae had a lot to do with his confusion and the way he felt. But, he had been so close to having her, yet so far. He didn't see what Zuko offered that he didn't... There was three years between Zuko and Katara as were between he and her.

Once done with her tea, Katara excussed herself and went back to her room and crawled into bed. Her cold body could feel the warmth of Zuko as he shifted over his body gravtating closer to her. Her mind was still on her words. Sure, she loved Zuko now, in this moment and would forever. But when she married him it was more for the reasons she spoke of, and out of lust. And, because she knew they had a future, they had more in common, and he was perfect to her. Not to say Aang was bad, she just needed reassurance she hadn't married Zuko and is carrying his child in the name of peace. She had to know. And the second his half asleep naked body wrapped around her, warmly as he mumbled how he loved her she realized it had nothing to do with peace and everything to do with love. Pure love. Lov in its purest form and the need for each other. Where as she didn't need Aang nor did he need her. But Zuko and Katara would always need each other to be complete. The other was one of a kind- one in a million. She relaxed her tense body against his her hands clasped behind her head as se whispered sweetly in his ear. Though, he was probably asleep the gesture was loving. Her eyes frew heavy with tire, as she felt her energy virtually drain as the events of the past seemed to quickly catch up to her.

It could not have been more than a couple hours later when Lord Zuko awoke, this time of his own will and virtuoso. He was up for the day, as he slid into his silk boxers, careful not disturb his bride, who was resting on their bed. He slid into his pants, not bothering to cover his torso for when he left the room. It was still very early, the sun was just starting to peak out, and he figured if he encountered anyone, it was his house. He half smiled at his cyncical thoughts as he washed his face in the sink. His fingers carefully avoinding the tender, scar. The pink flesh always burned, ached. It seemed only Katara's gentle could aid his wound which was both physical and mental. He went his hair drawing his shaggy mane over the scar smiling at his reflection in the mirror. He looked so different, so changed by time. So bitter and hardened. The truth be told he was to an extent. Life had taught him a lot, but the loss of sister had made him so bitter and dark inside. Lord Zuko grew to hate himself. He had not even whitnessed her die. Azula was shackled and sent away, and he had recieved word she died not merely hours later. He blamed himself more than anything, though it was not his fault as anyone could have plainly seen. Zuko sighed shaking the thoughts from his head as he walked to the kitchen making himself some Jasmine tea on auto-pilot not noticing the company at the kitchen table. When he sat down that is when he realized she was even there. He knew it was her by the half smile the long, sleek black hair and noticable bangs. Her pale, pasty skin was unique like no one else's and that was saying something even for being in the Fire Nation. And of course those coal black eyes were always a dead give away. So many questions flooded his mind. Why was she here was the main one? Surely, she gotten news of his wedding. How did she get in? The guards had always been found of her, of course they'd let her in. His body stiffened as her eyes took in his appearance. The new look deintately fit Fire Lord Zuko. It was dark, rugged, yet handsome all things she knew him to be. And how he teased her with the bare muscular chest, she could not take her eyes off of it... Zuko suddenly wished he had opted for more clothes or to just remain in bed today.

"What business do you have here?" his voice was deep and demanding- powerful and comanding. Lord Zuko's tone was none to be messed with as his sanguine eyes narrowed scanning her face for a reason. He had always loved, but when she did not show at his coronation, he knew it was over. He knew it was over when Azula died, after all they had been best of friends and she had probably recieved the news before him. Her pale face didn't cringe or flinch due to his harsh tone, instead her lips curled into an almost Azula-ish smile. "Such poor manners for a Fire Lord," she whispered her gloomy woice almost dripping poisnously at the thought of mocking him. "Perhaps if you hadn't invited yourself in, I'd be more curtious,"Zuko offered as he poured himself tea and then some for her out of habbit. Old habbits die hard. She couldn't argue with that. "I wonder what your wife think of this scene?" she said her voice almost threatening as her hand reached for his. "You wouldn't Mai," Zuko pleaded more than said. Her eyes dared him to try her and he silenced. "Why are you here?"he asked this time more warmly though he wished her away. "I wanted to see if the rumours were true, and I guess they are," she chuckled her long black hair tossed back with a chuckle. Zuko did not buy it one bit. "What if I were to tell you I knew your sister was alive, being held prisoner. I recieved this," she said her voice unwavering as she shoved an envlope toward the Fire Lord whose pensive gaze never broke as he took the envlope.

Zuko opened it, he noticed the letter was definately written in his siter's handwritting and the ink was fresh too. "How did you get this?" Zuko barked his tone powerful his eyes firey as he met her gaze. "Via messanger hawk. According to the note she is somewhere cold. I would assume one of the pole's. Perhaps it has something to do with that wife of yours?" Mai remarked her words like poison daring Zuko to loose control because she would just walk away. Zuko wanted nothing more than to strangle Mai for her comments about Katara, she would never do such a nasty thing, but Mai on the other hand would. "What makes you think Katara would have a hand in this?" he replied his tone fierce and doubtful as he eyed with suspcion as he studied her. "Well, she's evil. She stole you from me. And, gee could be the fact that I don't know she is a known blood bender,"Mai said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "When did you get this?" Zuko demanded his temper raising as he slammed his fists on the table in fit of rage. "Patience is a vertue, ZuZu," she mocked laughingly.

Zuko gasped silently, this was personal. She had feelings, still? Afterall their demise was her fault... How did she know about the blood bending, was perhaps more curious. "How do you propose I find her?"Zuko questioned Mai- his voice so vulnerable. Everyone knew his need to redeem himself, and how much his sister meant to him. "There is no I. It is a "we" and I propose we gather your little team together minus the Blood Bender," Mai said omniously. Zuko glared at her mouth agape, there was no way he was traveling with her around the world, let alone without his wife. Not to mention the fact that Katara was pregnant. "Katara comes," shot back Zuko his eyes not budging. "Great idea ZuZu bring along an angry pregnant Water Tribe girl. Who is known to Blood Bend... yeah million dollar idea. I can see why you are the Fire Lord,"Mai chuckled. "First of all it is Zuko or Lord Zuko. You lost that privellage to call me ZuZu long ago, when you left me. Two, Katara is not this evil person you seem to think she is. Three, I doubt I should leave my wife and people," Lord Zuko replied his despise for Mai obvious in his voice. Mai inclinded her head with a nod of mockery.

"So she wears the pants?" she retorted with a mere chuckle. Zuko gritted his teeth and said nothing. "She's even trained you well, I must say. But do tell me I implore as to why you can't go with Iroh and your beloved mother to run the nation. Is she afraid you'll be unfaithful? Is it as painfully obvious to her as it is to me that you still have feelings for me? Or is it the fact that your relationship has bottomed out?" Mai smiled satisfied she had hit the right nerve. "You can say as you wish about me. But do not ever doubt I don't love my wife. I'd never be unfaithful. Things are fine,"Zuko retorted he was hot and Mai could feel the flames coming off of him. The steam off of his legs. That is not to say he was hot in more ways than one. Mai gave him that arguement and sat in awkward silence. "Why did you choose her?"she asked suddenly.

"I love her. With all my heart. I thought I loved you, but you didn't return that love, and when you didn't show to my coronation I knew we wére definately through. But. from the first time I kissed Katara I knew what we had wasn't love. It was convience," Zuko replied rubbing a hand across his gruff chin. Maid nodded almost knowing how he felt. "What if I were to say I love you like she does... but back then I wasn't faithful," she sighed feeling the need to clear the air. "I'd say I don't feel for you like that," Zuko replied knowing if she would have shown up things may have turned out different. "I am going to remain here. In my old room. We can figure out how to best rescue Azula in the morning. I need sleep. I will backdown. If you want we could send an army, and then when they get word, you can go. All I ask is you free my uncle. And if something happens between you and Katara look me up," Mai said getting up her voice was loving and Zuko could tell she really did love him. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. But then he remembered her words about Katara, and the pain she had caused him on numerous occasions and shook away any feelings of sorrow he had for her.

Zuko pushed Mai and the horible kitchen encounter of his mind, or at least made the attempt to as he layed down beside Katara. It seemed like only moments after he had gotten comfortable there was a thunderous knock upon their bedroom door that woke Katara from her stupified slumber. As he heard the door creaking open, Zuko prayed it was anyone but Mai. Zuko covered himself with his robe just befor his uncle appeared with mysterious young girl. She looked as though she could not be any older than he was and Zuko looked mortally confused as he tied the sash on his robe drinking in her appearance. This mysterious woman was not tall nor short, rather a head taller than Iroh was. Her skin was not pale like the women of the Fire Nation, but more sun kissed as though she were from the Earth Kingdom. Upon further inspection, Zuko noted her hair was a warm, soft brown and she wore it shoulder length, rather long for a girl from the Earth Kingdom. Her eyes were a soft, gentle pale green. He could see a troubled past in them, but also a willingess to love and accept. A kindness about her, he could sense it. She was slender and soft- skinned with a slight curve in the right spot. But nothing, compared to Katara. Zuko's eyes met Katara's now wondering what her take was on this strange woman in their bedroom. What conclusions would she draw? What would she think? He certainly would think he had been cheating if the roles were reversed. But as Katara got her wits about her and got up from bed she walked toward this woman and embraced her. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Yuna," Katara said warmly before introuducing Zuko. Zuko was shocked and appalled but hid very well. This girl, was Yuna. THE Yuna whom, Iroh was dating? She was more than twice his junior. More fit for Zuko if he had been single.

"So this is your girlfriend, Uncle? She is so much lovely than you decribed," Zuko questioned Iroh with a glance and a tone with a falseness only Katara and Iroh picked up on, and for that she elbowed him in the gut. He swallowed and gritted his teeth as he tried not to yelp out in pain or show the discomfort from the rather hard and unneeded blow from Katara. But, she was pissed by his rudeness and blutness, it had nothing to do with the compliment he had shot Yuna, she knew he was not being flirtatious. He was just being a prick. "Yes, yes she is Firelord Zuko," Iroh said his voice almost chilly. Zuko shook his head so, they had met in Ba Sing Se? That explained those long nights when Iroh disappeared, or why he would give Zuko afternoons off. The image it put in his mind of the odd couple having intercourse was grotesque and one he wouldn't soon forget no matter how hard he tried. It would aslo explain noises he heard at night, and why Iroh always did stock and inventory. The sickness of it all was enough to make him want to gag. "Well, it is early and I am sure you must be tired. Iroh can show you to your room. Breakfast will be at nine this morning," Zuko said dismissively ignoring his uncle's tone. "Thank you Firelord Zuko. Iroh often spoke of your kindeness. But, he failed to mention your good looks," she noted. Zuko was embarassed his face turned the deepest red of scar as he looked at Katara apollgeticly, but she tried not to laugh. "Umm thanks, I guess. And it is Zuko," he said to the retreating figure before his bedroom door closed.

Once the doors closed Katar began laughing as she fell on the bed, her hair falling in her face. Zuko now noticed while he was gone she had taken in out of her braids. "What is so funny?" he dmanded as he hovered over her his hands pinning her down to the bed. "Someone has a crush on you," she teased in-between fits of laughter as she squirmed under Zuko's grasp. "Is that so hard to believe?" he questioned his voice like poison but only in jest as his head dipped down low his lips only inches from her collarbone. "No, but--but--but--she is Iroh's girlfriend," laughed Katara even harder as the mental image of Iroh and Yuna together poepped in her head and then the imagie of Yuna and Zuko seemed absured. He had set a late breakfast hoping the images of Iroh and Yuna doing the nasty would leave his mind by then. Zuko eyes flashed with anger at first and then realizing the disgusting humour in it, he smiled and laughed deeply before his lips came crashing down on Katara's collarbone causing her to squeam underhis weight trying to get away. Her attempts were futile so instead she mocked him. "Oh Zuko, I never knew of your rugged handsomeness. Take me away. Care me away with those big bulging muscles, I know not," she mocked upping her voice a tone or to match Yuna's girlish pitch. Zuko chuckled and half smiled at his wife. She could be so understanding and accepting in such awkward situations. "Now if you asked me this, Katara(he felt the need to say her name. The word on his lips made him smile), it could end up in a very, very sensual and stimulating perdicament," he teased his hands running down her sides, sending a shiver and plsating electircal sensation through out her. His touch was euphoric, firm yet soft. Rough but gentle, so right.

"Oh would it be Lord Zuko?" she questioned her eyes daring him seductively. His grin turned devlish as his lips quickly brushed up against hers, smotherin her in flurry of passion and undeniable zestful love. "It most defiately would be Lady Katara," he all but panted his grin widening with a devlish glint in his eyes. Katara giggled as he called her "Lady" Katara it seemed so awkward, yet when he said it the words rolled off his tongue, his lips and sounded so sexy, so hot. His head hung low close to her chest as he listened to heart race as he took in her distinct scent. His shaggy hair falling in front of his face covering his amber eyes as he brought her hand to his chest so she could feel his warmth, his heart racing. His body was becoming clamy and unsteady as she drew herself up. Her free hand pushing the long locks away from his face as she delicately traced the outline of his jaw, running her fingers through his stuble. Then her tongue tracing a pattern on his lips before it entered his mouth her lips jst barely touched his. How he craved! Needed, and wanted her! Their mouths parted and she smiled at him her unsteady hands began slowly untying the sash to his robe revealing his bronze muscled torso which bore some scars. Her hands began gently rubbing the tender flesh that was covering the healing wounds. Zuko smiled as he brought the offending hands to his lips and kissed them shrugging off his robe and discarding it on the bed. "You look breath taking," he mumbled refering to the fact she was back to wearing her blue clothing. He always thought they made her look exotic, so beautiful. "Not to bad yourself," she replied in jest her hands now taking his as she guided them to waist where his ahnds began to absentmindedly run across her stomach where their child was growing. Zuko fell back beside her his hands still rubbing her stomach as he grinned knowing he was going to be a father, it was bittersweet. But as long as he had Katara, it was more sweet. He missed practing dueling with her, though, but she could not even though she would waterbend for fun.

Noticing Zuko seemed far away in another relm, Katara began to tickle him causing him to jump. "It seems so surreal," he said his mind on being a father still as he confounded Katara with his comment out of the blue. She looked at him his goofy grin as he smiled at her rubbing his belly. His shaggy hair, an utter mess as his golden eyes met hers. "What is?" she questioned. "The fact that we are going to be parents," he replied hs voice soft and excited. She nodded softly understanding completely what he meant. "Be grateful you are not the one pregnant," she commented with a soft chuckle. He smiled, her laugh was always so nice he had forgotten just how much he loved that about her. "Why is that?" he inquired wagling his eyebrows suggestively knowing full well why. He just wanted to drive her crazy. "Let's see, the hormones, cravings, weight gain, cramps, and pains. Oh and the fact that I am hotter than moose-lioness in heat," she added the last part only half jokingly as Zuko's grinned widened. "I think your last problem I can help with being the Fire Lord and all," he replied laughing. Katara punched him softly and then jokingly replied, "My needs are already being met, but thanks."

His reaction was priceless as she began laughing and explained she was only kidding. "I know," he replied stealing a kiss which was after all his motive. The two laid in bed in each other's arms before dressing for breakfast. Zuko, of course, was dreading this meal it was awkward enough that Iroh was old enough to be that girl's father let alone the fact that the two of them were sleeping together, and Yuna had hit on Zuko. He had dressed himself in regal crimson robes and put on the crown, refusing to put his hair in a top knot as he took her by the arm and walked to the kitchen with Katara taking his seat at the head of the table, and she her spot beside him. Under the privacy of the table his hand held hers as Sokka joined them soon followed by an groggy looking Toph who glared angrily at Sokka. Katara smiled at this remembering the conversation she had with Aang early that morning. Suki, and Aang came out and Aang seemed tired and annoyed as well. Suki and Sokka just grinned much to Katara's distaste. Zuko held his breath praying Mai had the common sense not to ruin breakfast by showing up, but then again it was just the type of devious thing that had her name etched all over it. Moments later Iroh and Yuna showed up and the meal started. No one seem to make a fuss about the age difference as Iroh had kissed her, except Zuko who still disgust and just averted his attention to hotcakes on his plate.

As Zuko began to dig into his breakfast his ees mainly on Katara, or his goof. Rather, anything but Iroh and Yuna, he felt his mind begin to wonder to his encounter with Mai that morning. She had refused to answer much about the letter from Azula. Which could mean numerous things, it was an old letter, or Azula could even be long dead by now. He did not want to consider either option, but both were very real. And if Azula was alive could she realistically forgive him? And what had she endured? So many questions and more issues were raised it was nerve racking. Once breakfast was finished Zko excused himself to shower but not before promising Katara he would meet her in the deepest part of the garden when he was done. After his shower, Zuko stopped in the kitchen to see if Iroh was around. Zuko found him raiding the kitchen taking melted chocolate and cream. Zuko shuddered wishing he had not whitnessed this, guessing what the use of this was probably from. "Uncle?" his voice questioned. Iroh turned around and smiled. "Read this. It is a note from Azula. Mai gave it to me this morning. Mai, says she is alive," he replied shoving the letter into his uncle's hand before leaving to meet Katara all the while trying to push the mental image out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko was lost in thought, his feet pounding hard on the uneven terrain of the garden. It seemed everyday the ground got more uneven, more cracked, more giant crevaces. He mentally cursed Toph for this, she was no doubt destroying the garden. He would also bet anything she was intentionally doing it, as well because she only destoryed the pathway he walked everyday.

Zuko would also bet Aang had a hand in this as well as his baby sister. It seemed Toph had inspired them all against him, not as though the Avatar had needed any extra encouragement. By the time Zuko had reached Katara, he was mentally promising to kill Toph next time he ran into her. His feet ached from the rough, uneven terrain as he stumbled and fell running full speed upon it.

Out of breath he took a seat beside Katara in front of the deepest lake of all the Fire Nation. Of course, it was a controlled habitat and man made, the animals ranged from turtle ducks to the exotic oddities of the South Pole. All of the temperature and regions were monitored by Katara, it was her own piece of home, here in the Fire Nation. And, Zuko knew it meant the world to her.

She had up and left her entire life to be with him. Leaving everything behind, then only to find out her own family resented her for her decision to get a better life. Katara took his hand in hers as she stared at the cerulean blue water longingly. How she wished to swim worry-free in the water, like she use to when she was younger. Things seemed so much simpler than...

She sighed her long hair cascading down her shoulders was being swept into her eyes by the slight breeze as she got up walking into the lake. She allowed her body to relax some and do what came naturally as she submurged herself in water. She shouted for Zuko to join her as she stripped down to her bathing suit. He smiled coyly as he stripped to his boxers and stuck his feet in the water's edge. He knew, he had to tell Katara, about Azula and the encounter with Mai before, he could think of anything else.

"Mai is here,"Zuko announced his voice straining to hide the guilt he felt as his eyes danced away from hers. "And?" Katara demanded. "She thinks Azula is alive. She got a letter that Azula was being held captive,"he replied praying Katara didn't ask of him where. "I suppose you wish to rescue her, though you have no proof. Where is she being held?"Katara asked her tone less demanding, softening with understanding of his needed to save his sister. "Mai thinks the South Pole," he mummbled his eye fixed on the ground. "Let me guess you suppose I have something to do this?!"Katara yelled her voice was thunderously booming.

"I don't, but Mai does. She knows your a blood bender," Zuko replied as he came to Katara's side trying to explain as he held her tight. He watched the tears flow from her soft eyes."I love you. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Don't cry,"he begged and pleaded, but she did. The truth always hurt. She was a blood bender, and even she would not doubt the probability Azula was in the South Pole. She had a gut feeling her family was behind this somehow, some way. The crying maybe it was anger, sadness, or just plain hurt from the truth.

Katara wondered just how long Mai had really been here in their home. The thought angered her and both sadden her as she pictured Zuko running into the comfort of her arms on those cold lonely nights while she had laid alone, miserable and pregnant in bed. But could she really argue with him over Mai? In all honesty Aang lived here and Zuko did not fight the idea, though the hate was evident. Acusations could just as easily fall to her when she thought about the days she had talked into the wee hours of the morning with Aang.

"Tell me you are not with her," Katara demanded though her voice was not strong nor commanding as she collapsed in the water. Her body weak and a shadow of itself as her depression literally swallowed her heart, mind, body, and soul. Zuko felt his heart yearn for her as he waded into the water his arms reaching out to her broken figure as he scooped her up. "I love you, Katara. I have made some stupid choices in my life, but I would never stray from you. Because, I love you too much and could not cause you such pain," he whispered his voice soft and comforting as he carried her limp body bridal style from the water. He felt her shiver from the chill air and her state so he wrapped her in his clothes and her as he sat down on the earth.

Zuko sat in his wet boxers next to Katara his arms around her wet body as he used Firebending in attempt to dry her and him. He could see the tears in her eyes and it tore him up inside as he brushed them away with his thumb his lips gently touching her cheek softly and apologetically. He knew she was already under such stress and he was not aiding the situation at all. "Do what you need to for Azula," Katara whispered her voice tired and weak, he could tell she was unhappy and needed him more than ever. "You need me," he whispered his lips tickling her ear. "So does Azula," she replied though Zuko could tell she wanted him to stay.

"I could send my best troops. If they find her then I'll go. But for now you need me. Your my wife, and carrying my children. You need me and I you," Zuko replied his hands caressing Katara's as he grinned slyly at his wife. He did love her, and he was worried for her safety and well being. "I am sorry," she whispered to him apolgizing for everything and nothing all at once. In her eyes she had done the world wrong by getting upset over Mai and the Azula issue, but to him it was nothing. She had every right to be angry, if it was him he would be angrier. And, she had not ruined any of his plands- it was his intentions always to remain with her, where he was needed. Where his heart belonged and his love was.

"You don't ever need to apologize for that," Zuko whispered as his hands caressed her sadden face and she burried herself inside of him. Their bodies entagled in each other as she held on to him, his lips gently caressing her cheek. Katara sughed her lips finding as she kissed him deeply her body wanting him, craving him. She knew it was the lack of him in the last few months that broought this on, as he wrapped his arms around her and carried her across the grounds into the palace. Katara blushed enough for the both of them when they ran into Iroh and Yuna as well as guards but Zuko shrugged it off as he kissed her and carried her. He loved her and did not care if the world heard him, or knew it. So what if everyone saw him running around in his boxers carrying his barely clothed wife...

To him the only thing that mattered was her. As long as she was happy he was fine. Zuko grinned as he laid her gently down on the freshly laundred bedroom set and softly sat next to Katara. "You look riddiculous," she whispered drawing him closer grinning. "I suppose I am no good then," he replied in mock offense after he had kissed her in just the right spot on her neck making her squirm and her blood boil for him. "No, you are just the right type of riddiculous for me," she whispered her voice was husky and seductive as she drew him to her his lips on hers. "Good," he grinned his fingers removing the only clothng that seprated them as hers did the same.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with that goofy grin?" she asked her voice was sultry and suave as his grin widen and his eyes ravaed her bare body. He implored her, needed her. The feel of Katara's wetness on his warm skin made him smile as her hands wrapped around his neck and his tongue slid passed her lips into her mouth. He engulfed her mouth, needing to ravage her mouth as she tasted of the finest sweetest candy. She supressed a deep moan within her as he postioned himself over her his tongue slowly massaging her body as he suckled her chest.

Katara stopped Zuko as he postioned himself between her legs and entered her orally. "Zuko, stop," she commanded trying to sound to stern but the sound of pleasure was noticable in her voice discrediting her. "Why, do you not like it?" he grinned knowing she more than liked. He could feel it inside of her as she was close to coming, exploding as he worked nside of her rythmatically. "You know exactly why," she replied reminding him the rules of Southern Water Tribe society. Which were a woman's job was to pleasure a man then worry about herself.

"They are just rules. In the fire nation, or customs dictate I should dominate you, and as Fire Lord have many concubines, but I don't. I respect you and view you as an equal," Zuko argued his eyes gleaming devilishly as he wanted to please her as she had him times before. "Still it is not what I was taught," she replied. "What you were taught was wrong and what I was taught was wrong. You deserve to be treated as an equal don't put yourself down. You are not lesser than me. One should not dominate the other, unless it what they want," he argued the last part he laughed at and added in jest and though she was certain Katara nodded in agreement.

Zuko grinned and then resumed his position between her legs pleasuring her, in ways she never knew or imagined possible. Breathlessly she collapsed pulling his face to her chest, making his eyes look at hers. "Wow," she panted trying to gather her thoughts as she tried to catch her breath and he grinned evily at her. "Better my way isn't it," he teased before is tongue began teasing the tender flesh around her nipples elicting a moan from deep inside of her. "Yes, Agni yes," she screamed into his hair pulling his lips onto hers. Zuko entered himself deep into her core and made love to her until both of them were too tired to continue and collapsed, broken in each others arms.

"Promise that you won't ever leave me," Zuko demanded his voice was firm yet soft as his hands held Katara down lightly to the bed and his lips worked the magic on tender flesh of her collarbone. "I couldn't, ever. You're one in a million," she whispered her breath hot on his ears sending euphoria through his body. He grinned. "Good," he smiled wrapping his arms around her as they covered themselves in blankets.

Zuko ran his hands across Katara's expanding stomach. Though it hand only been a few days she had grown noticably and the healers had given the explination that change in mood and aura must have allowed the child to grow and her body to accept the child. But he was certain these children, were miracles in the making and took it as it came.

"Don't you have Firelord duties to tend to?" Katara asked as he shifted under the comforter his body was drifting away from her only to grab pillows and not to leave as she suspected. "Yes," Zuko replied grinning as he handed her a pillow and rested his head on one. "Then what are you waiting for," she sighed not wanting to loose the comfort of his arms or his presence. The feel his warm body wrapped around her's so posseviely was more than she could ever ask for. "I am tending to them," he grinned before his lips quickly met hers. She chuckled and relaxed against his muscular body. "Don't you have actually qwork to do with the visting of other nations coming?" she asked quizically. "I suppose, but I dictated that to uncle, Aang, and my associates. I had more important things to do," he replied smirking with emphasis on the word do.

"Does that not reflect poorly on you?" she replied worrying the Fire Nation would dislike him for choosing her. "No, I have been burried in my study since you announced your pregnancy and we have been fighting. Word leaked to the public and apparently they are outraged. They are as found of you as I am," he replied softly his hands caressing hers. Katara nodding knowing times must have been hard for him as well. "Plus, all my life my father put the nation before family. They saw that and so did I. They don't want me to be him. Nor do I. So I am starting early, spending every second I can with my family. I am yours twenty-four seven. Your every beck and call I'll be there. I want to fufill your every craving. Your every whym. Hell, if you want Toph to bend me an earth path to South pole so I can rid an ostrich-horse there naked for you I would. Just to see you smile," he replied his eyes were honest as were his words true and sincere. Katara giggled as she brought his lips to hers. "For today my craving is you. My whym is you are my slave," she replied her eyes gleaming devilishly as she kissed him passiontly, feeling his hard pressed against er wetness. "I think I can handle that one," he replied his voice was almost a deep purr.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara was now in her seventh month of pregnancy and showing the fact that she was carrying twins. Zuko had been true to his word tending to her every need even as she had grown larger and larger, and less desriable in her opinion. But in his opinion, she was just as gorgeous as ever, her stomach was perfectly round and beautiful bustling with the life they had created. The only drawback for him was the horrendous moods, but he would never admit and was always kind to her. Because Zuko loved her no matter what. A month ago she had missed her family and true to his word, Zuko had sent for them and with much convincing he sent a fleet to get them. As per Katara's request he did ride on Toph's bended earth in the nude on an ostrich-duck. But he would have.

Perhaps, the thing that Lady Katara hated the most about being pregnant was not the curious glances or the senseless conversations about what is it like. Or talks of the future, or morning sickness, or the lies that she was still good looking. It was the constant need of everyone to touch her stomach, rub her very pregnant stomach with out asking. Complete strangers on the streets would feel her stomach, it was rude and unwanted. She did not mind when Zuko did it or family and friends. But everyone else she wish she could feed to a giant Minotaur. She rather enjoyed when Zuko touched her stomach, the babies did. They always kicked and moved about happily when he got near and touched her.

Lord Zuko awoke with a start that morning before the sun even thought of rising as he shifted in bed carfeully not disturbed his sleeping Fire Lady. He smiled as beauty even came to the very pregnant woman even in her slumber as he ran a long, gentle finger softly across her cheek before kissing her good morning. He slid from between the covers of the bed and shivered slightly in the cool winter air of the Fire Nation morning. Though it was the Fire Nation winters could still be cold, it even snowed on occasion. Especially at the palace it was notorious for its unsual cool weather and snow for a Fire Nation climate. It was the first winter he had spent here in many years he had forgot the cold weather and the eerieness winter gave this place. He surely did not miss it in his absence.

Zuko got up from beside his bed and slid socks on his bare feet and a thermal lined longsleeved shirt over his bare and scared torso. He put sleeping pants over his under clothes before he moved and lit the fire to warm the room for Katara. He decided judging by the moon it was far too early to do anything around the manor, everyone within reason would be asleep still. So Zuko collapsed into a sofa in his quaters his body sprawled across all three cusions and still over hung as he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey to warm up as began to think of what the future held for him.

Future was funny thing Zuko had come to realize. It was something that no matter how much you planned and prepared for it, it could change even if everything went as expected. Or, it could go horribly wrong in the blink of an eye. The more you planned the worst things get, at least Zuko had realized that was the case with his exprience. Never in a million years would he have wanted things to be so hard. For Katara and him, for her and her family, for them to be facing children so early, the situation with his siblings, the situation with his mother, the Ozai issue, and worst of all finding Azula. Never did he want her to get mixed up in this, and now the idea she was alive and hurting killed him inside. And the fact Mai could black mail him with it was worse.

Zuko sighed downing his glass of fire whiskey in one rather sizable gulp as he placed it on the floor beside him. He clasped his hands underneath his head and began pondering what was going to happen when Katara's family showed up. He knew they did not approve of him as her husband, they felt as though he had conned her and wronged her. The fact that she was pregnant and carrying out his line only angered them more, they began accusing him of rape. He knew the Water Tribe wanted to claim the children for their bloodline especially if one of the children happened to be a water bender. He sighed, knowing things were never simple when it came to matters of the heart or in this case the family that belonged to his heart's desire.

The only plus had been Sokka's cooperation and acceptance of him and Katara. Sokka was a support system for both of them and had grown close, wanting help despite the differences in the past. He wanted to be apart of his new niece or nephew's life and make it up both Katara and Zuko for his actions. He wanted to give Zuko a fair chance, and he was grateful for the happiness the Fire Lord brought his siter, something Katara had never had.

Flustered, he crawled back into the warmth his bed provided him wrapping an arm around Katara from underneath as his free hand rubbed her belly. His voice was soothing and soft as he talked almost lulled to her stomach where the lives they created were. "Zuko," Katara whispered sleepily in the darkness as her eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit room. "Yes love," he whispered placing a swift kiss on her cheek as he swept the hair from her face. "The children love when you do that," she whispered and he smiled as he felt them moving happily about kicking at his hand.

The concept was almost forgein when the words had left his wife's lips "the children". Though Zuko had grown found of the idea of being a father, it was still hard to imagine. Hard to imagine, that he and Lady Katara could create such beautiful lives. Though they were unborn he knew they were destined for beauty and greatness just like their mother who was nothing but loving, nurtring, and forgiving. "Good morning," Zuko said averting his gaze from his wife's womb that held their children to beatiful glacial azure eys as he lovingly caressed her face cupping it in his hands. "Morning, love," Katara whispered her eyes filled with a longful lust and desire that was inevitable in her late stage of pregnancy, but due to the fact she was carrying more than one child her desire could not safely be carried out. Zuko could see in the heat and passion in her eyes and frowned, he knew she longed for his touch for the past few months, yet there was nothing he could do to relieve her of this feeling.

"It is far too early for you to be up. It is even early for me to be up," Zuko whispered softly. Katara smiled slightly she always adored how he took an interest in everything she did. How everything she did from when she awoke to what she ate knowing full well how her state drained her energy and everything she did jeprodized not just her health. She loved that awareness and concern he had, something most men lacked. Most men avoided their pregnant wives and let them do as they pleased or let the healers and mid-wives worry about their habits, but not Zuko he had made Katara's habits his main concern as well as her and their children's health and welfare. He was a natural born father and protector.

"It is pointless for me to try and sleep when I know you are awak worrying," Katara replied with a sigh as she rolled over trying to pull herself out of bed. Zuko went to the other side of the bed and helped Katara out of bed, he kissed her cheek softly as he walked her to the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Katara to come out. "Are you hungry?" he asked knowing his wife often craved random foods at all hours of the night. "Yes," she replied and Zuko went to fetch a servant to grab her a spicy curry which she usually ate when she woke up so early. He knew spice was bad for pregnant women, but he never could deny her, her guilty pleasures on rare occasions.

Zuko returned to the bedroom they shared and found his wife sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. He sat beside her wrapping his arms around her shoulder as he brought her tear stricken face to his now bare chest(he had discarded the shirt upon his return finding the room warm) as he comforted her, patting her head and rubbing her hair. "What is wrong love?" he asked a hand bringing her face to his as he kissed he tear drops from her eyes. "Pains," she whispered a hand resting frimly across her round and every expanding stomach but in her voice there was a tone that told Zuko she worried as he did much about the future and the return of her family to the Fire Nation. Zuko heled her as he whispered in her ear that everything would be alright, something he himself did not entirely believe. But he knew as long as they had each other they would make it.

Zuko aided Katara in laying down carefully, not to bump her expanded belly as he laid beside her wrapping the heavy down comforter around her as he held her in his arms. He could feel her breathing slow as she drifted back to sleep comfortable as she fit in his arms, all traces of the worry and pain she spoke of vanished and its wake a peaceful serene beauty took form. He kissed her cheek softly before he got up from bed to take her breakfast tray from the servant and placed it on the table far from the bed as he laid beside her again this time allowing her hand to trace his scar on his face and stomach as she stirred longing for the touch of his warm allowed himself to lay there until he was sure Katara was in a deep slumber and he soon found himself drifting off as well. When he awoke for the day, Zuko knew it was late he could feel it in his bones. It was only an hour or so before sunrise as he slid out from under the blanket and quietly dressed himself before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

When Zuko arose he noticed the grimace upon the usually calm face of Katara. He sighed whishing he could do something for her. It killed him as writhed in pain. He decided to go find the healers, one from each tribe. As Fire Lord Zuko had the right to recruit anyone to help him. Unfortunately the best healer was the one lying hopelessly in pain upon his bed.

Zuko's normal friendly attitude in the morning was diminished as he yelled at servants, even ones who had helped him when he was younger. Zuko set off to get Katara's grandparents and his friend Mieko who healed with herbs. Upon arriving back to Katara he could hear her groan as her body seemed to be on fire. Her grandmother examined her and came to the conclusion that it was the babies. "Well what did you find?" Lord Zuko demanded and then quickly apologized for his tone. "If the babies are not delivered now, Katara will be in great pain." "Why?" Zuko begged not wanting to risk the life of his wife and unborn child.

"Because she is carrying two different types of benders. The fire bender is making her sick and feverish. And the combination of both fire and water hitting causes great pain," she replied. Zuko nodded when Mieko had conformed no herbs could help her. All he could do is make a special tea to help her deliver. Reluctantly Zuko agreed as he went to seek out Uncle Iroh, who was always Zuko's support.

"What's wrong?" Iroh inquired when Zuko came. "Katara has to have her labor enduced or she could die," Zuko whispered hoping to not wake up the household. "Then you should be with her," Iroh warned him. "Yeah I know, but I want you to come. I am scared," he admitted. Iroh nodded and promised he would be there. Zuko ran to check on his wife. "Any change yet?" Zuko panted.

"No," Both healers replied. "Well in Water Tribe tradition when a mother needs to have a child and herbs are not working, we use sex to hurry it up," Gran replied and Mieko noddded in agreement. "KAtara what do you want to do," whispered Zuko as he kneeled by her side. "Get this out of me it hurts so bad," she replied. "We will clear the room and divert the others wwith something else. If she goes into labor get us," Gran and Mieko replied.

Zuko laid behind Katara as he held her close. "We never talked about naming the children," Zuko mumbled. "Well if we have girl I'll want to name her Kya," Katara whispered. "Sounds good. And if we have a boy I want to name Rikiu," Zuko whispered before gently kissing her neck. "Why?" Katara mumbled. "Because he is the master of tea," laughed Zuko. "Uncle Iroh will like it," Katara smiled. "If we have two boys the other will be named Iroku in homor of uncle and Avatar Rokku, the only ppeople in the Fire Nation worth honoring," smilled Zuko before kissing the nape of Katara's neck.

His touch left her feeling less pained and did things to her body only he could, as it left her wordless. So, she moaned in agreement. "I love you so much," Zuko whispered as his hands traced the outline of her pregnant body. Even though she was carrying muiltiple children her body was still thin; making her pregnancy barely visually noticeable.

"Mmm... I love you so much. I am sorry I you had to give up the life you had for me," Zuko remarked as Katara turned to face him. "If I had to do it all over again I would," she replied as Zuko's mouth devoured hers. "Good," Zuko replied when they broke apart. "Zuko?" Katara panicked. "Right here," he drawled huskily as his body hung over hers and his lips mere inches from hers. "Yes?" he grinned stroking her cheek softly. "I think the babies are coming?" she replied as she doubled over in pain. "I will go get your gran and Mieko," he replied running from his room.

Katara could not help but sense the pride in Zuko. It seemed so surreal. Gran came and gave Katara squid, a Southern Water Tribe pain killer.

Three hours later Katara gave birth to two baby boys and girls. Zuko could not be happier. He remembered his childhood and nothing could wipe the glee and pride from his face. Their daughter Kya was the spitting image of Katara only her skin was a slightly lighter mocha color. Her eyes where the same crystal blue as Katara. Irohku was the pale color of his father with amber eyes. Lastly Rikiu looked exactly like Zuko except his skin was a darker hue.

Zuko sat next to Katara as she looked at the babies dressed in fire nation gear lying in a crib. "Amazing, isn't it," Zuko ask as he leaned over Katara. She agreed and went to the bathroom to use the water to begin healing her body. "What do you thunk if we hire a nanny to help us?" Zuko asked. "Whatever you think is best love," she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Katara held each child and fed them before Zuko broke her bad news.

"We can not have them yet," Zuko reported with dejection in his voice.

"Why?" Katara asked her tone panicked as she clutched Kya to her breast allowing the child to finish nursing.

"Mieko and your gran want to moniter them for awhile. They were born pre-mature and need special herbs." Zuko replied softly as he took his baby girl from Katara and gently rocked her.

"So I can't be with my children for weeks maybe months?" Katara cried hysterically.

"No babe. I have them set up in your room. You and I can still see them and play with them. You just can't feed them because of the trouble you had delivering them. They allowed you to do the first feeding, but want to wait and see if the milk will cause a bad reaction," Zuko replied as he now held Katara resting his head on hers.

"Are you okay?" he whispered after he felt her tears stain his robe.

"Yes, I will be fine. It is just weird. I want my babies," she cried.

"I know love. Let's go turn them in for the night," he replied to shaking Katara who nodded in agreement as chills overtook her body.

Katara cried as she handed each child over. Zuko felt so bad as he watched. He was crying inside , but he needed to remain a support figure for his wife. He did not tell her that they were afraid something went wrong in the delivery that might kill one of the kids. They needed him to be strong no matter what. He knew Katara needed him.

Now as Zuko laid in bed under a light blanket he could see her cry and shiver. He swiftly removed the barrier of pillows separating them.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Zuko offered wanting to physically hold her.

"Yes," she whispered.

Zuko began his bending creating a warmth fo Katara as she burried her head in his chest.

"It will be okay. I promise," Zuko whispered into her ear as he held her tight.

"I just worry. They are my blood. I lost my mother and I can't lose a child," she sobbed.

Zuko just held her tight as he kissed the top of her head and slowly worked his way to her lips. He took his warm thumb and gently brushed away the tears and eased her pain.

"I am sorry about your mom Katara, but I can't change the past or the wrongs done by my family," he whispered.

"I know. I am just scared," she replied.

Zuko held her all through the night as he gently rocked her and wiped away her tears. He could feel in his bones that the sun was rising. But he did not want to wake Katara so he allowed himself to fall asleep as he clung to her. Zuko woke up to Katara studying his lightly clothed body as she ran her hands over his exposed torso.

"Good morning," he yawned lazily.

"Zuko, it is noon," she smiled

"I couldn't sleep so I watched you sleep. Then around six this morning I decided to get some sleep," he yawned as he slid from her grip to dress.

"Are the kids up?" Zuko asked Katara before kissing her lips lightly.

"Yes they were up and I was playing with them. Kya reminds me so much of my mom. The boys are going to be a handful I can just tell," Katara announced proudly.

"If the boys are going to be anything like I was as a child we have long, hard road ahead of us," Zuko chuckled as he grinned.

Katara smiled and punched him lightly.

"Well I guess I beter go to the meeting, and then I am going to do some bending to relax," Zuko grinned as he began to dress.

"What should I do?" Katara asked.

"Relax. I will have the healers alert you when they wake. Until then go by the water and the animals. Swim or just relax or bend water. What ever will relax you," Zuko said as he put on his regal robes and then kissed Katara.

"I just can't go on like the kids don't existed. Maybe you can, but not me," Katara retorted rather over emotionally.

"I do not ignore them Katara. I have a duty to my nation and my people. Bending relaxes me. Just try and find something relaxing to do," Zuko sighed.

Katara nodded apolgetically. She still felt Zuko was ignoring the situation, but when she married him she knew he could be a stubborn ass.

"Ask your gran if you can have them back in a week or so afterall you are a healer. Maybe she and Paku could help and I'll pay them," Zuko offered realizing how much of an ass he could be.

Katara nodded, silently thanking him. After Zuko had left she heard a faint knocking on the door. She swung it open to see grangran with her babies.

"Paku and I will be glad to help you. Zuko talked to us," grangran replied

"Thank you," Katara replied scooping up Kya in her arms.

"Your Kya looks just like mine did," Grangran replied as she studied the child.

"I know it is like mom. It is painful but it brings back good memories," Katara sighed feeling a deep pain at the loss of her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

After grangran left Katara sat playing with Iroku. He looked so much like his father with those golden amber eyes that would later have women stumbling for him. His eyes had the same way of making her do anything as Zuko's eyes did.

Katara's eyes were aglow as she gently rocked her son in the new rocking chair Zuko must have added in mioddle of the night when she was water bending in their bathroom. Another faint knock on the door was heard and Katara responded immediately hoping it was Zuko, but it was just Sokka.

Katara could tell by how he carried himself that he had heard the news about his niece and nephews. He could sense her pain as he always had and was going to use humor to get her to loosen up,

"Hey sis," Sokka grinned as she handed him Iroku.

"Hey Sokka. I take it you heard the news," Katara replied.

"Yes. But you have the best healers in the world. And, if they are half as strong as you or Zuko they'll be fine," Sokka replied.

"Yes but one must worry. Where is Suki?" Katara asked as she went to grab Iroku back but he clung to Sokka.

"Suki wanted to give you space and me some Uncle Sokka time. But she said she will stop in later if you don't mind," Sokka replied snuggling his nephew.

"She is more then welcome. Tell the others as well. It looks like Iroku found his favorite uncle," Katara replied.

Sokka grinned. "Should we tell Ursa to visit? I know she and Zuko have been arguing lately." he replied handing over his nephew.

"Wait and ask Zuko. I am sure giving things as they remain he would allow her to see grandchildren. Also when Zuko's court lets out can you ask General Iroh if he would visit?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded as he walked out the door. He felt special as he had held his nephew. Maybe this whole Zuko thing wasn't half-bad. He got to eat like a king, his sister was treated like royalty (which she was), and he was allowed to live there for free with Suki who he intends to marry.

Katara sat rocking her son gently by the fire. Maybe things were not going to be so bad. Sokka seemed at peace with her now that the children were actually born. She wanted to do nothing more then to sit at the lake and bend. So, she gave Iroku to Mieko so he could get her son to nap.

Katara approached the lake that had swimming area and animals from both water tribes. Thge atmosphere lifted her spirits as she enjoyed the oasis of her homeland. Katara began to take the cold water and bend in all directions, creating a fountain which fish jumped through. Zuko obsereved from a distanced and grinned as he watched his wife bend water and tend to animals. She was smiling and laughing as she played with a monsterous sea turtle.

She was the Katara he had fell in love with. Her hair was diown loosly cling to her neck as she sat in her water tribe robes. It took all of Zuko's strength not to go and kiss her. Instead he turned to leave to work on his ability to shoot lightening and do some firebending for fun. Before he could leave he heard Katara call out to him. With a smile as he took long strides to recieve his beautiful wife.

"Thank you," She whispered as he sat behind her craddling her body in his chest.

"Anything for you," Zuko grinned as he skipped a stone across the lake and Katara bended it right back to him.

"Sokka seems happy. I let him hold Iroku and the baby didn't want to leave him," Katara said as she faced Zuko with a wide grin.

"That is great. He isn't still mad?" Zuko inquired.

"No, he is happier than I have seen him in a long time. Everybody wants to see them. So, over the next few days We will be entertaining our friends," Katara replied.

Zuko nodded as he stroked her hair affectionately.

"I am going to go bend," Zuko said suddenly after their quiet rapture seemed to dragon on well into the afternoon.

Katara remained by the lake bending little streams of water as Zuko began to fine tune his lightening bending skills with the Uncle Iroh's help. That night Zuko skipped dinner to train. When he arrived at his room he was greeted by Katara who was holding Kya. The sight of his beautiful daughter made him forget of the hunger he felt and the pain from the blisters and burns. The sight of his wife holding their child touched him deep inside. He was a dad now with three beautiful children.

"She looks so much like you," Zuko said as he drew them close to him. Zuko stooped down and kissed his daughter's head. Everything about Kya screamed waterbender. Yet, Zuko had taken to her best, most likely because she was the spitting image of Katara who had his heart and soul.

"Looks like she has got you wrapped around her little finger," Katara teased as Zuko held his daughter protectively and gently rocked her.

"Only because she is like my true love," Zuko replied before kissing Katara.

Zuko never dreamed he could be a good father. But, the second his baby girle wrapped her hands around his finger he was sold. He felt such deep love for his daughter. When Katara returned Kya and brought in Iroh his grin widened, but the crest-fallen expression on his wife's face told him something was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

As Zuko held Iroku he prayed silently to Agni that he had not lost his son. Both he and Katara have lost too much in this world. Their children were the only family that they could truly trust except Iroh and Sokka. Etched into her crest fallen face was a tragic sorrow as she fell into her husband's chest.

"What is it love?" Zuko questioned unsure how he got the words out without his voice cracking and tears falling.

Katara shook herself as she wiped away the tears that fell from those precious eyes. Zuko handed off Iroku to Katara's grangran who had come to see how Zuko would take the news.

After what seemed like a lifetime Katara spoke more like sobbed: " It is our son Rikiu. He's- he's... he's gone."

Zuko embraced his wife as she cried into his chest. When her glacial azure eyes met his amber eyes she could see the tears flowing freely from his eyes, something Zuko never did.

"We can get through this Katara. I still love you more than life. We need to be strong for Kya and Iroku. It will be painful, but you got me and I got you," Zuko pledged.

"When Uncle lost his son he let him consume him. But, he knew Luten would not have wanted him to give up, so slowly Uncle got better. Rikiu, our son, would want us to enjoy the short day or so we had with him, but he would want us to be happy and love our children," Zuko said as he sat down Katara on the bed.

Katara crawled to her side of the bed and burried herself in the covers.

"Are you okay, if I go talk to your grangran and then see Uncle so he can stand in at the peace conference for me," Zuko questioned. The only sign she gave was a wave good-bye.

Zuko entered the chambers of Katara to speak with Kana(grangran). Zuko entered to see his lifeless son laying in the crib. The image brought tears to his eyes.

"Hello Lord Zuko," grangran said warmly. Zuko nodded hello while he gathered the strength to speak.

"Hello...," Zuko said trying to fight the tears in his eyes and the cracking of his voice.

"I know why your here. I am sorry nothing could be done. Rikiu was born with small lungs. His lungs could not get him enough air to live. I tried to explain to Katara there were many factors and this was just one of them. Yet, she ran from knowledge. But I can't say I blame her," Gran-Gran remarked.

"Tell me and then tell her...please? She is such a wreck I am in fear for her," Zuko replied bowing to the elderly woman.

"First in the watertribes when a woman carries more than one child La, god of the ocean, effects them. It makes their bodies hostile to the embryos especially when they are the product of two different benders. Most women loose their children. She was lucky and had all three but the curse caught up to her. In addition, our family has a severe risk when carrying especially the benders. With Katara carrying a fire bender inside of her the elements clashed hurting the embryos," Gran-Gran replied.

Zuko nodded and thanked the woman for her kindness as she left to see Katara. Zuko sighed as he fekt the tears welling in his eyes. He knew Katara would be devastated, more so then him. Because, she is going to say it is her fault for getting pregnant by a fire nation member. Yet he knew it was his fault, he should have listened to the warnings of his mother from his days as a young prince. He had always thought his mother telling him not to marry someone out of the fire nation was his parents way of preserving the royal lineage.

Zuko sighed as he reached his uncle's room. Inhaling deeply he knocked loudly on the door praying he was not interrupting his uncle and Yuna. A grinning Iroh answered the door.

"Ah, Prince - I mean Fire Lord Zuko- what brings you here?" Iroh asked.

"It is Katara and the babies," Zuko replied scratching his head as he looked uncomfortable as his uncle lead him into his study for privacy.

"I am so happy. Your healers told me you had three babies. You and Katara should be celebrating, not looking so glum."

"Uncle we lost our second son Rikiu. The healers say his lungs were too small for him to survive," Zuko declared as his uncle embraced the tearful Fire Lord.

"Zuko... I am so sorry," Iroh replied as he tried to comfort his nephew.

"It hurts so bad. I only had him for a little over a day. And now... he is gone, forever. He will never feel the love Katara and I had for him." Zuko replied in defeat as he fell to his knees.

"Loosing someone is something you never forgive. How do you think I felt when my wife died. Or when I lost Luten in the 100 day siege at Ba Sind Se. He was all I had. But, the Spirits had better plans. I hated myself for allowing him in the front lines." Iroh replied.

"How did you get over it?" Zuko begged.

"You won't. I was depressed for years after I lost Luten. But you have to remember every life has a purpose. And, they are watching you from the Spirit World. They can feel the love you have for them as they watch over you. They want you to move on and not to forget them. All you can do is honor them. The loss of Luten ruined my honor as I fell apart at the siege. Yet, I honor him and some days I can feel him here. It is a painful process Zuko. Especially, with an infant."

"But what am I supposed to Uncle?Z" he begged humbly.

"Go to your wife and mourn as you must. I will take your seat at the peace summit. I am positive King Bumi, Toph, Sokka, Paku, Aang, and Hokoda will understand." Uncle replied offering Zuko to take his famous tea for him and Katara as it would soothe and ease their pain.

Zuko entered his room with his head hung low in sadness and humitlity. He noticed his wife had came out of hiding from the sheets. Katara now sat with her knees tucked under her chin while she silently rocked herself while wiping away tears she could no longer hold in.

"Here, drink this. Uncle says it will help," Zuko offered calmly his tone exhausted with an obvious tone of pain.

Katara excepted the tea as her husband sat with her, his arm craddling her body. She could tell he was putting all of his effort into hiding how he felt for her sake.

"It will be okay. And we will be too. We will be stronger," Zuko vowed as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"I know. I wish it didn't have to hurt so bad."

"It doesn't. It was a one in a million chance we ended up together as was his death. All we can do is burry him tomorrow, and show him we can overcome all odds," Zuko explained as he let a few tears slip from his eyes.

As he held and kissed Katara's cheek her pain seemed to lessen. He held her tightly until she fell asleep, her head in his lap. He examined her face which showed the pain, yet it also showed some relief. It seemed wrong for Zuko that he could not cry. He was said yes, but he did not have the same bond with Rikiu that Katara had, her maternal bond.


End file.
